Seconde chance
by titchouxx
Summary: Suite à la guerre, Hermione décide de s'éloigner du monde de la Magie quelques temps afin de faire le point sur sa vie. Elle part en Amérique chez sa cousine Bella. Elle ignore que tout va changer pour elle... Crossover Harry Potter / Twilight
1. Une nouvelle vie est elle possible ?

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle faisait sans cesse des cauchemars horribles qui la réveillaient tôt, sans qu'elle ne puisse se rendormir.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, un homme envahissait ses rêves : grand et élancé ses cheveux blonds balayés par le vent et ses beaux yeux dorés étincelants, il semble l'attendre. Mais elle a beau avancer, elle ne parvient pas à le rejoindre et son appel de désespoir la réveille en sursaut avec l'image de l'homme qui la hante et un prénom : Jasper. Parfois, lorsque ses cauchemars portent sur la guerre, elle le voit la défendre, la protéger, comme s'il avait été présent. Qui est-il ? Quel est le lien qui les unit ? Pourquoi apparaît-il maintenant ? Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Elle soupira, se leva et descendit dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimaud où elle vivait depuis la mort de ses parents. Sirius l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts et l'avait aidé à se relever. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Elle se fit un thé – orange-cannelle, son préféré - et alla s'installer dans le canapé, blottie sous une couverture qui traînait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à cet homme, Jasper. Il l'intriguait. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ni n'en avait jamais entendu parler, pourtant, elle se sentait puissamment lié à lui.

Elle releva la tête en entendant les pas feutrés de Sirius. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il la vit et alla l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Salut Princesse, toujours aussi matinale.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

- Encore des cauchemars, s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ça va passer. Il faut un peu de temps c'est tout.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis alla dans la cuisine. Il la rejoignit dans le salon avec son café et s'installa à son tour sur le canapé. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui.

- Tu as l'air préoccupée, remarqua-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. C'est juste… Laisse tomber, tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

- Je sais déjà que tu es folle, ça ne m'inquiétera pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé de rêver de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, que tu n'as jamais vu et dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler ?

- Jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Je fais des cauchemars à propos de la guerre mais pas seulement. Il y a cet homme, Jasper, il m'attend mais j'ai beau courir et hurler de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre. Alors il s'en va. D'autres fois, les deux se confondent. C'est la guerre et lui est présent, il me défend et me protège, comme s'il avait été là pendant les combats. Je ne connais pas ce Jasper mais je sais que nous sommes liés, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Elle releva vers lui un regard désespéré. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer.

- Je pense que tu te fais du mauvais sang. Hermione, tu es la seule qui n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette foutue guerre, il faut que tu vives à présent, trouve un travail qui te plaît, un mari, fonde une famille, sois heureuse, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Je veux que tu profites de la vie.

Elle le regarda et se rappela que lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle se sentit tellement égoïste de réagir ainsi.

- Hermione… Ecoute-moi… Fais une pause avec le monde de la magie, cela te fera du bien. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une cousine ?

- Si. Bella vit aux Etats-Unis.

- Vas la voir, lèves la protection que tu avais installé sur elle et rassure la. Restes avec elle le temps qu'il faudra mais je veux que tu profites.

- Viens avec moi…

- Non. Hermione, tu dois te couper un certain temps. On restera en contact par hiboux et par téléphone mais on ne se verra pas. Et pas tous les jours les contacts !

Elle se mura dans le silence et ne s'aperçut pas que Sirius la laissait seule pour réfléchir. Après une demi-heure de tergiversions, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche bien chaude qui lui détendit tous les muscles. Elle attrapât sa serviette, s'enroula dedans et sortit de la salle de bain en faisant en sorte de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne supportait plus la vue de son corps depuis la guerre. Elle mit un jean et une chemise violette à manches longues. Elle se maquilla légèrement et enfila sa veste de cuir noir, un cadeau de Sirius. Elle prépara un sac dans lequel elle glissa quelques vêtements, son portefeuille moldu, un cahier, sa baguette, elle réduisit sa moto, une Ducati 848, et la glissa dans son sac. Elle prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et écrivit. Puis, elle redescendit au salon où Sirius s'était à nouveau installé. Il leva la tête à son approche et sourit en apercevant son sac.

- Tu as raison, je dois m'éloigner quelques temps pour récupérer. Et Forks me semble agréable alors… Je vais y aller pendant plusieurs jours.

- Je suis content, sourit-il. J'espère que tu te retrouveras enfin ma princesse. Je me charge de prévenir les autres de ton départ.

- Je leur ai écrit une lettre, tu voudras bien leur donner ?

Il acquiesça. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et se dirent au revoir. La jeune fille activa un portoloin et la sensation d'un tourbillon l'envahit. Elle sentit bientôt la terre ferme. Une voix de femme résonna :

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie des Etats-Unis. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, après avoir salué quelques personnes qui l'avait reconnu, et rendit sa taille à sa moto. Elle se mit en route pour Forks. En sentant la caresse du vent sur son visage, elle se surprit à sourire. « Sirius avait raison, songea-t-elle. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvre devant moi à partir de maintenant. Il est tant de se redresser et de vivre à fond. »

Londres, au même moment.

- Hermione est partie pour quelque temps. Vous avez tous remarquez qu'elle n'allait pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre. Je lui ai conseillé de s'éloigner de la magie un moment. Elle est donc partie chez sa cousine aux Etats-Unis. Elle vous laissé une lettre, annonça Sirius aux Weasley ainsi qu'à Harry.

Il leur tendit la lettre et alla s'isoler dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle lui manquait déjà se dit-il.

_Harry, Ron et tous les autres,_

_Je suis partie en Amérique. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à la guerre et à la magie._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que peut-être vous me comprendrez._

_En réalité, depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry et Ginny, vous êtes toujours ensemble et vous vous aidez mutuellement, de même pour toi Ron qui a ta famille. Alors… J'avoue que je me sens un peu seule même si Sirius est présent pour moi._

_Ce monde m'a tout pris. Il ne me reste que ma cousine que je vais aller rassurer. De plus, elle s'est fiancée il n'y a pas longtemps alors je vais faire connaissance avec ma future « belle-famille ». Les préparatifs du mariage m'occuperont et me changeront les idées._

_Je reviendrais, ne vous en faites pas, et on restera en contact, Sirius me l'a promis._

_Je vous souhaite bon courage à tous, à bientôt._

_Hermione._


	2. Retrouvailles inattendues

_Chapitre 2__:__Retrouvailles inattendues_

Hermione se rendit directement au commissariat de Forks où son oncle Charlie Swan travaillait en tant que shérif. Un jeune homme, l'air suffisant, s'avança avec un sourire qu'il voulait séduisant.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Phelps, je peux vous aider ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici, sinon je me serais souvenu d'une aussi jolie jeune fille… Vous vous installez à Forks ? Je peux vous faire visiter la ville si vous voulez.

Elle le toisa d'un regard froid.

- Je voudrais voir le shérif Swan s'il vous plaît.

- Je regrette, il est occupé et ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Je peux vous tenir compagnie en attendant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il se pencha vers elle, voulant être séduisant. Elle ravala une grimace de dégoût.

- Non merci. Puisque le shérif n'est pas disponible, je voudrais voir son adjoint et je sais que ce n'est pas vous.

Il parut déçu mais obtempéra après l'avoir déshabillée d'un regard lubrique et appréciateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marc, l'adjoint de son oncle apparut, suivit de l'autre insupportable.

- Hermione ! Ca alors, quelle surprise !

- Marc ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Phelps, ils s'enlacèrent en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Regarde toi, tu es vraiment magnifique, une vraie femme ! Comme Bella d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit tendrement au jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

- Je vais chercher le shérif, il ne va pas en revenir de te voir.

Il partit vers un bureau, laissant Hermione en mauvaise compagnie.

- Alors comme ça, vous connaissez Marc. C'est intéressant. Nous sommes très amis, vous savez, nous mangeons souvent ensemble, vous pourriez venir, nous ferions plus ample connaissance. Et plus si affinités.

Il lui sourit mais elle lui tourna le dos, agacée. Elle entendit du bruit provenant du bureau de son oncle et celui-ci sortit. Il marqua un temps de pause en l'apercevant.

- Hermione ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Cela fait un moment maintenant !

- Salut oncle Charlie, je suis contente aussi de te revoir, sourit-elle.

- Que viens-tu faire à Forks ?

- Disons que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je suis venue voir Bella, pour la rassurer.

- Tu es la bienvenue, même si la maison n'est pas très grande.

- C'est gentil mais je vais aller prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

- Comme tu veux. Bella est chez Edward Cullen, Marc va t'indiquer le chemin, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, tu m'excuses ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me débrouiller.

- Au fait, ce soir je mange chez Billy Black et son fils Jacob, ça te tente ?

- Ca ira, merci, lui lança-t-elle avec une grimace comique.

Il la salua et retourna à son bureau. Marc s'avança avec une carte des environs. Elle repéra le chemin et ils sortirent.

- Reviens bientôt, lui demanda Marc. Je vais prévenir Jill, vous viendrez à la maison Bella et toi.

Jill était la compagne de l'adjoint au shérif. Tous deux connaissaient les deux jeunes filles depuis toujours.

- Avec plaisir, Marc. A plus tard.

Phelps s'approcha sous le regard méfiant de Marc. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione qui recula de dégoût, non sans avoir eu le temps de l'entendre lui dire « J'espère que nous nous reverrons, Hermione. Vous êtes charmante. » Elle l'ignora et reprit la route en direction de la maison des Cullen.

Elle remonta l'allée et s'arrêta devant leur maison. Elle retira son casque et observa la magnifique demeure, stupéfaite. « Ils ne se sont pas foutus d'elle », songea-t-elle. Elle s'approcha et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants sur un homme. Ce qui choqua Hermione fut sa jeunesse apparente, sa peau très blanche et ses yeux dorés : un vampire. Elle resta impassible mais bouillonnait intérieurement. « Comment a-t-elle osé ? » se disait-elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche Isabella. Son père m'a dit que je la trouverais ici, dit-elle calmement.

Cependant, sa colère sous-jacente n'échappa pas au vampire. Il la fit entrer et la guida dans un salon où se trouvaient cinq autres vampires. Un couple, composé d'un grand baraqué et d'une blonde magnifique, était enlacé dans le canapé et regardait la télé. Une jeune fille, à l'allure d'un lutin, s'entretenait avec une vampiresse plus âgée, sans doute la femme du premier vampire. Le jeune costaud lui adressa un sourire joyeux alors que sa compagne l'ignora. Les deux autres femmes la saluèrent d'un sourire.

- Je vous présente ma femme Esmée, mes enfants Alice, Emmet et Rosalie.

- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, Bella m'a parlé de vous, dit-elle, tentant de rester calme.

Sa tension fut perceptible par tous. Alice le regarda tandis qu'Esmée échangeait un regard avec son mari. Après une légère hésitation, Hermione ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Elle vous aime beaucoup.

Esmée lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'Alice lui envoyait un sourire éblouissant. Carlisle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Bella est en haut avec Edward. Je vais la chercher.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Il disparut dans l'escalier. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Alors qu'Hermione se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, celui-ci releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Ils se figèrent instantanément. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : grands, élancé le jeune homme était blonds et ses yeux était dorés. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Elle se détourna, chamboulée, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Le jeune homme rejoignit Alice et Esmée. Le bruit d'une porte et des pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre. Hermione se retourna et Carlisle réapparut, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivre et aux yeux dorés, comme ses semblables. Elle reconnut Edward aux descriptions que lui en avait fait sa cousine. Celle-ci apparut à la suite de son ami. Elle se figea à la vue d'Hermione.

- H-Hermione ! M-Mais q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La surprise et l'agitation amusa la jeune sorcière.

- Du calme, Bella.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te prévenir, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je sais que tu étais très occupée alors…

Hermione la regarda gentiment.

- Tu passes avant tout Isabella ! Peut importe les problèmes que j'avais, les choses que je devais faire, si j'avais dû trahir l'Ordre pour te garder en sécurité, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter même si, pour cela je devais passer le reste de mes jours à Azkaban ! Bon sang Isabella, mais à quoi tu pensais !

La jeune Bella regardait sa cousine, l'air penaud. Tous les Cullen les observaient, l'air stupéfait et méfiant. Hermione pointa un doigt accusateur vers Edward.

- Je te signale quand même que si tu m'en avais parlé, cet abruti ne serait jamais parti, soupira-t-elle.

Bella fit un sourire contrit à sa cousine qui l'observait en souriant avec douceur.

- Tu veux que je te dise Bells… Tu m'as manqué comme c'est pas permis !

Le rire joyeux des deux jeunes filles résonna dans la pièce et elles s'enlacèrent avec enthousiasme. Puis, Bella se tourna vers les Cullen qui étaient restés en retrait et observaient la scène.

- Je vous présente Hermione, c'est ma cousine ! On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble !

- Bonjour, lança Hermione, je suis désolée pour mon attitude envers vous, j'ai été un peu surprise.

- Vous savez que nous sommes des vampires ? demanda Carlisle, surpris.

- Tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît je ne suis pas très vieille, plaisanta Hermione. Oui, je savais déjà ce que vous étiez, mais n'en voulez pas à Bella, elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Comment as-tu su alors ? s'enquit Carlisle avec inquiétude.

Elle eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne préfère pas vous dire pour l'instant qui je suis. Je suis venue ici pour justement oublier un peu et je ne me sens pas assez bien pour tout vous raconter.

- Mais, Hermione…

- Laisse-moi quelques jours Bella, s'il te plaît… Je te promets que je te dirais tout… Enfin peut-être pas tout.

Carlisle sembla se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas présenté Jasper à la nouvelle arrivante.

- Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon fils, Jasper.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surmonta son trouble et lui fit un sourire tandis que lui inclina la tête, la fixant toujours aussi intensément.

- Je suis vraiment contente de faire enfin votre connaissance, Bella m'a tellement parlé de vous. Et votre maison est vraiment magnifique !

- Merci, sourit Esmée.

- C'est Esmée qui l'a faite, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, l'informa Bella.


	3. Sortie entre filles

_Chapitre 3__:__Sortie entre filles_

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les filles ? demanda Esmée.

Hermione et Bella s'étaient installées sur le canapé dans le salon avec le reste de la famille et tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Non merci Madame Cullen, je vous remercie, répondit la jeune sorcière en souriant.

- Appelle-moi Esmée, ma chérie.

Elle lui fit un gentil sourire et retourna à la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione restait stupéfaite.

- Esmée est comme ça avec tous ceux qu'elle apprécie, l'informa Bella. Je suppose que comme tu es ma cousine alors tu fais partie de la famille à présent.

- C'est… gentil, répondit-elle, émue. Elle me fait penser à Molly.

- Au fait, tu t'es installée à la maison ?

- Non, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour le moment. Bella, sermonna-t-elle gentiment en la voyant s'apprêter à protester, j'ai besoin d'être seule la nuit, je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre.

La brune la scruta attentivement.

- Cauchemars ?

La sorcière acquiesça.

- Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de vêtements. Enfin, je n'ai même rien pris du tout. Alors j'aimerais bien aller faire les magasins demain.

- Oh non ! S'il te plaît, tout mais pas ça ! râla Bella.

- Je ne comptais pas sur toi, cousine, se moqua la lionne. Alice, appela-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord, je suis d'accord, je suis d'accord, sautilla celle-ci avec entrain.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, lança Edward, tandis qu'Emmet éclatait de rire.

Elle cru même voir Rosalie esquisser un sourire amusé. Quant à Jasper, il continuait de la fixer.

- Je sais comment tu es quand il s'agit de magasins, je fais donc appel à toi pour m'aider demain, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas Bella, quand je n'aime pas, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire des yeux de cocker compris ?

Alice lui fit un regard de chien battu.

- Oui, ce regard là ! Je ne marche pas.

- On verra ça, lança la jeune vampiresse en boudant.

- Et je te préviens qu'on ne part pas aux aurores, toi tu ne dors peut-être pas mais moi, j'en ai besoin, alors c'est moi qui viendra te chercher.

- Non ! Il faut y aller tôt, sinon on aura plus rien, se lamenta Alice. Ne me fais pas ça, pitié.

- Pas de pitié, Alice la vie est dure tu sais, il est tant de t'en rendre compte, se moqua la jeune lionne.

Bella fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant la tête scandalisée et outrée de sa meilleure amie. Emmett suivit rapidement et le reste de la famille sourit, amusée. Puis, Hermione prit congé d'eux et rentra à son hôtel.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut comme d'habitude avec Jasper en tête. Il avait encore et toujours été présent dans son rêve. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle se doutait bien qu'il la prendrait pour une folle, de même que le reste de la famille si elle leur expliquait. Ne sachant pas qu'elle était sorcière, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que pour elle, ces rêves avaient une signification. Elle devait trouver laquelle ! Elle soupira, s'étira et alla se préparer pour cette journée. Elle savait qu'Alice était insupportable quand il s'agissait de faire les magasins, Bella lui en avait déjà parlé. Elle se lança un sort afin de cacher ses blessures de guerre, elle ne voulait pas qu'Alice les voit et lui pose des questions. Seule la blessure qu'elle avait au bras ne pouvait être cachée, elle se fit donc un bandage.

Une heure plus tard, elle se gara devant la maison des Cullen et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Esmée qui lui ouvrit. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Hermione, entre, je t'en pris. Alice n'est pas encore prête.

- Bonjour Esmée, je vous remercie.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon où Jasper et Emmett regardait un match de foot américain.

- Les Alligators vont perdre, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers elle. Jasper la sonda intensément du regard et Emmett répliqua vivement.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est les meilleurs, ils ne peuvent que gagner !

- Tu paries ? le défia-t-elle.

- Tenu ! 10 dollars !

Hermione rit doucement, amusée.

- Alice ?

- Les Alligators vont perdre, répondit celle-ci de sa chambre.

Emmett lança un cri de rage. Hermione éclata de rire et fit une danse de la victoire, sous les yeux médusés de Jasper, d'Edward et de Rosalie qui venaient d'arriver.

- Rosalie…, pleurnicha Emmett. Hermione me vole mon argent, fais quelque chose !

- Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas toi ! Tu as perdu c'est tout, espèce de mauvais joueur !

Elle se mit à chantonner « Emmett est un mauvais joueur, Emmett est un mauvais joueur » ce qui fit rire Edward et Alice. Le perdant sortit de la maison en boudant. Rosalie le rejoignit sans faire de commentaire mais la jeune sorcière eut le sentiment de ne pas être appréciée de la vampiresse blonde.

- Pauvre Emmett, constata Jasper. Il n'a pas l'habitude de perdre, et encore moins face à une humaine, sans vouloir t'offenser.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione entendait le son de sa voix. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui donna des frissons et elle remarqua le léger accent texan, qui la fit craquer. Elle se rappela cependant qu'il était capable de ressentir tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait, elle se concentra donc pour rester neutre. Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils et sut qu'elle avait réussit à contrôler ses émotions. Troublée au plus haut point, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ne fit que lui sourire. Alice arriva à ce moment.

- Je suis prête !

Hermione reprit ses esprits.

- Enfin, se moqua-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Tu as été attaqué par tes robes ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

- La perfection, ma chère, cela se travaille, c'est tout un art.

- On va juste faire les magasins Alice, on va pas au bal !

- Et alors ? Imagine que tu rencontres le Prince Charmant avec un grand P et un grand C pendant cette journée au centre commercial ? Tu serais bien contente d'être élégante pour qu'il puisse succomber à ton charme tu ne crois pas ?

- Euh… Non.

Alice la considéra un moment, l'air désespéré. Puis, elle sortit de la maison en lui disant qu'elle l'attendait dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle déconcertée par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, rigola Edward. Elle est désespérée que personne ne soit aussi mordu de mode qu'elle.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle les salua de la main et sortit à son tour. Alice était déjà au volant de sa Porsche 911 Turbo. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et seulement parce qu'Alice avait roulé comme une dingue, elles commencèrent les magasins.

- Non Alice ! Il n'est pas question que je prenne cette robe alors que je ne la mettrais jamais ! dit Hermione pour la centième fois au moins de la journée.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point faire les magasins avec Alice était épuisant. Elle soupira d'agacement devant les yeux de cocker de la vampiresse. Elles avaient déjà fait toutes les boutiques mais Alice tenait à les refaire une seconde fois histoire d'être sûre de ne pas être passée à côté d'une perle. Elle s'était trouvé quelques pantalons, des hauts, des sous-vêtements et même un maillot de bain. Elle avait aussi acheté une petite robe de cocktail chocolat et or en mousseline de soie qu'Alice avait adoré. Mais celle-ci tenait absolument à ce que toutes deux trouvent une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. Hermione avait beau lui dire que, ne faisant pas partie du lycée, elle ne pourrait y assister, Alice y tenait réellement et ne supportait aucune discussion. Bien sûr, la vampiresse avait vu son bandage mais, et Hermione en fut surprise, elle ne posa aucunes questions à ce propos. Elle soupira à nouveau et détournant les yeux, elle vit une robe. LA robe. Sans prévenir Alice, elle prit sa taille et alla dans la cabine l'essayer. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après pour tomber nez à nez avec Alice qui en resta bouche bée.

- Hermione… ! Tu es magnifique… J'en perds mes mots…

- Ce serait bien la première fois, ironisa la sorcière, gênée.

- Elle est parfaite ! C'est celle qu'il te faut !

Bleue nuit, la robe était un bustier. Une légère ceinture blanche était attachée sous sa poitrine et la mettait en valeur. Elle s'évasait à la taille pour redescendre en cascade jusqu'au sol. Des milliers de petits diamants invisibles faisaient scintiller la robe à la lumière, illuminant le teint de la jeune fille. Hermione échangea un sourire complice avec Alice et appela une vendeuse.

- Je voudrais prendre cette robe, s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse la regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Elle coûte 1500$.

- Et alors, rétorqua Hermione, qui avait comprit que cette vendeuse pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se la procurer. Je la veux quand même.

Elle n'aimait pas cette femme qui se prenait pour quelqu'un simplement parce qu'elle travaillait dans un magasin de luxe.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à un vendeur qui passait près d'elle.

Elle vit sur son badge qu'il s'agissait du chef de rayon.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de mon encaissement, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Y a-t-il un problème avec ma vendeuse ? demanda-t-il en observant la femme qui gardait son air méprisant.

- Elle n'est pas très aimable, voyez-vous, et elle a l'air de penser que je ne peux pas payer.

Il fusilla son employée du regard et emmena Hermione au comptoir.

- Voilà Mademoiselle, cela vous fera 1500$.

Elle sortait sa carte de crédit – la noire, celle qui contient le plus - lorsqu'Alice arriva précipitamment.

- Hermione, attends, on n'a pas tout vu !

- Alice ! C'est bon maintenant ! On a finis ! Je veux rentrer, j'en ai assez !

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vendeur s'exclamait :

- Hermione… Comme Hermione Granger ? Je savais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part !

La jeune fille gémit alors que la vampiresse ne comprenait rien.

- Chut, l'implora-t-elle. Personne ne doit être au courant de ma présence ici, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh… Comptez sur moi Miss ! Je suis le frère d'Olivier Dubois, je suis moldu. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère, je vous suis tellement reconnaissant !

- Ce n'est rien, c'était normal, on s'est tous entraidé, sourit-elle, un peu gênée. Que devient-il ?

- Il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de France, il s'est marié et il a une petite fille.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous et pour lui.

- Il a appelé sa fille Iona, en souvenir de vous, dit-il avec respect.

Emue, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle battit rapidement des paupières et réussit à se contenir. Elle lui tendit sa carte de crédit tout en lui souriant. Il regarda cette dernière et secoua la tête.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon frère et grâce à vous, ma nièce a encore son père. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais vous rendre la pareille, alors je voudrais vous offrir cette robe, si vous me le permettez, déclara-t-il solennellement. Cadeau de la maison !

Elle voulut refuser mais il insista tellement qu'elle ne put qu'accepter. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, lui promit de revenir pour les robes de Rosalie et Bella et lui demanda de saluer son frère pour elle. Il offrit même les vêtements d'Alice. Elles sortirent. Hermione voulut manger une glace et elles s'installèrent à une table. Alice n'osa pas aborder le sujet du vendeur. La jeune sorcière mangeait en silence lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était venue ici pour quelque chose de précis.

- Alice ?

Celle-ci leva la tête.

- J'aimerais remercier ta famille de son accueil et de ce qu'elle a fait pour Bella. Je sais que vous avez les moyens et tout, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous offrir à chacun un petit cadeau. Tu les connais bien mieux que moi, tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

- Evidemment ! Allez, c'est partit !

Hermione rit doucement devant l'enthousiasme de sa nouvelle amie et lui emboîta le pas.

- Alors, Emmett aime les jeux vidéos, comme tu dois t'en douter et les matchs de catch et de foot. Sinon Rosalie aime les voitures et tous ce qui touche à la mécanique, la mode évidemment. Esmée aime la déco, Carlisle aime la médecine et les livres, Edward aime la musique, moi tu me connais et Jasper…

- J'ai déjà mon idée pour Jasper ainsi que pour Edward et Emmett.

Elle s'expliqua devant le regard intrigué d'Alice, qui ne pouvait pas avoir de visions puisqu'Hermione les avait bloquées légèrement.

- Pour Edward, Bella m'a dit qu'il adorait Claude Debussy. Mon père a des partitions qui lui ont appartenues, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

Alice battit des mains.

- C'est génial ! Il va adorer !

- Emmett, je ne peux rien te dire, seulement qu'il l'aura un peu plus tard.

Alice fit une moue boudeuse.

- Alice… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis donc je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Bon, pour Esmée, peut-être un meuble ancien, de son époque peut-être ou celle de Carlisle.

- Je sais où aller pour ça, suis-moi.

Elles se rendirent dans une boutique d'antiquités. En entrant dans la boutique, elles aperçurent un authentique bahut en noyer qui datait du début du XXème siècle, le siècle d'Esmée. Elles échangèrent un regard et s'écrièrent ensemble :

- On le prend !

Elles payèrent le vendeur et sortir pour un autre cadeau.

- On ne va pas se balader avec le meuble toute la journée quand même !

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle avisa une petite ruelle.

- Alice… Pose-le dans cette ruelle et reste ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Et tu ne poses pas de questions s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Hermione vérifia que personne ne la voyait et, sortant sa baguette, réduisit le meuble qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle revint vers Alice, qui la regarda surprise.

- Où est le meuble ?

- Pas de question Alice.

Elle bougonna tout en se posant des questions. Comment avait-elle pu faire disparaître ce meuble dix fois plus gros qu'elle ?

- Tu as une idée pour Carlisle ? Je pensais peut-être à un livre sur la médecine antique, au temps des Pharaons ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alice approuva joyeusement. Elles se dirigèrent vers une librairie de livres anciens. Hermione fit chaque rayon, chaque recoin de la librairie sans rien trouver. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle aperçut un livre caché sur le sommet de l'un des meubles. Alice le rejoignit.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Oui, regarde, il était sur l'étagère tout en haut comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement : il paraissait très ancien, la couverture, bien qu'abîmée par le temps, avait gardé ses dorures. Il traitait de toute sorte de maladie qui avait existé et des moyens de les guérir. Cela allait d'une blessure faite par un loup au simple rhume. Elle rit en voyant que l'un des chapitres était consacré aux soins d'une morsure. Elle le montra à Alice qui s'en amusa à son tour.

- Hey, vous !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, surprises. Un homme les regardait, l'air furieux et inquiet.

- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Un problème ? Non mais vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ? Ce livre est à moi ! Je l'ai vu le premier !

Elles échangèrent un regard incrédule.

- Ce livre était là haut Monsieur. Je viens juste de le récupérer.

- Je l'avais mis là pour que personne ne le trouve ! Il est à moi !

Il se précipita sur elle et lui arracha des mains. Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle s'approcha doucement et le toisa de toute se hauteur, même s'il faisait sa taille.

- Regardez-moi bien et écoutez-moi attentivement, articula-t-elle, glaciale. Ce livre est à vendre et je veux l'acheter. Ce n'est pas un minable qui cache des livres pour éviter que les autres ne les trouvent qui va m'en empêcher est-ce clair ? Maintenant vous allez me donner ce livre bien gentiment et je ne veux plus vous revoir.

- Il n'en est pas question ! rétorqua-t-il, pas rassuré pour deux sous.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit ses yeux changer de couleur pour prendre une couleur jaune comme son animagus.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? lui susurra-t-elle.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et lui rendit le livre en tremblant.

- Je vous remercie, mon brave !

Alice et elle se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer. En sortant, Hermione fit croire à son amie qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle s'était laissée aller à sa véritable nature et avait peur que tout soit découvert. Elle devait faire attention !

- Je ne fais pourtant pas peur, si ?

Alice rit et lui assura le contraire. Elles continuèrent leurs achats.

- Bien, dit Alice. Nous avons le cadeau d'Esmée, de Carlisle, d'Edward…

- J'ai celui de Rosalie, la coupa Hermione. Je m'occuperais du tien plus tard et maintenant je vais faire celui de Jasper. Il a un léger accent du Sud, je trouve, texan ?

- Exact.

- J'ai pensé à un harmonica, je trouve que ça lui irait bien.

Elles se rendirent dans un magasin d'instruments de musique. En furetant parmi les différents étalages, la jeune sorcière tomba sur un harmonica en bois de rose et aux anches métalliques en argent. C'était un vrai petit bijou. Elle appela Alice et lui montra. Cette dernière approuva son choix à 100%. Elles demandèrent à graver le prénom du futur propriétaire.

- Je crois que nous avons terminé nos emplettes, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Alice.

- Et tu tiens ta langue ! Je n'offrirais pas les cadeaux maintenant, j'attendrais qu'ils soient tous ici.

La vampiresse promit. Elles rentrèrent. Arrivées devant la maison, Alice se précipita dans le salon.

- On est rentrée !

Elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et semblaient avoir été interrompus par son arrivée. Elle les interrogea du regard et Edward lui chuchota rapidement un « plus tard » à peine audible pour les oreilles humaines. Hermione arriva à son tour.

- Tes sacs sont dans la voiture, ne compte pas sur moi pour les récupérer.

Elle vit tous les regards fixés sur elle. Elle se sentit embarrassée.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Bella. Alors tu as survécu à Alice ?

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si terrible que ça ! Par contre, Hermione…

Celle-ci détourna la tête et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle n'écouta même pas le récit d'Alice, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il t'avait fait quoi cet homme Hermione ? demanda Emmett, amusé.

- Il voulait me prendre mon livre, c'était l'unique exemplaire et je voulais l'acheter. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à me le donner immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de son cas. C'est tout.

Emmett explosa de rire.

- J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

- Vous ne savez pas le plus beau, ajouta Alice, existée et enthousiaste.

Hermione sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, elle sentait qu'elle allait parler du frère d'Olivier Dubois.

- Alice, la prévint-elle calmement.

Seul Jasper l'entendit et perçut sa nervosité et sa tension.

- On était dans le magasin de luxe, celui avec les belles robes. Bon, on y était et la vendeuse n'était pas sympa alors Hermione a demandé à un autre vendeur de s'occuper de son encaissement et…

- Alice…

Elle ne devait pas continuer, les souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux. Bella se tourna vers sa cousine, inquiète. Elle avait compris que quelqu'un l'avait reconnu et que sa cousine allait mal. Jasper sentit la douleur de la jeune fille ainsi que sa panique.

- Alice, tenta-t-il de lui dire.

- Ecoute Jasper, c'est le meilleur moment, lui reprocha-t-elle. Et donc, il s'est mis à la remercier, il l'a reconnu comme si c'était une star, c'était géant ! En plus, il nous a offert tous les vêtements !

- Alice !

Bella s'était interposé avec force et la vampiresse s'interrompit, surprise par tant de véhémence de la part de la douce Bella.

- Ca suffit ! Arrête de parler de ça.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle voulut la rejoindre mais elle ne savait pas si elle le pouvait.

- Hermione ?

Chacun la regardait dans la pièce, personne ne comprenant.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant, répondit-elle prudemment.

Jasper perçut les larmes de la jeune fille. Elle ramassa ses sacs, toujours sans regarder personne et sortit de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? murmura Alice, déconcertée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment.

- De quoi parliez-vous lorsque nous sommes arrivées ? On aurait dit un conseil de famille comme quand on a voté l'immortalité de Bella. C'est grave ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles grave, ironisa Rosalie.

- Ca suffit Rosalie, intervint Carlisle.

Jasper alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, comme Hermione un peu plus tôt.

- Jasper pense qu'Hermione est peut-être son âme sœur.

Sous le choc, Alice les observa tous un par un. Seul le sourire de Bella lui assura la réalité de ces mots.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Rosalie gronda, retroussant les lèvres.

- C'est loin d'être génial ! Elle est humaine !

- Et alors, réplica le lutin. C'est tout ce qui te dérange ? Qu'elle soit humaine ? Le fait que ton frère ait enfin trouvé son âme sœur ne te fait pas plaisir ? Tu veux que je te dise Rose, tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta petite sécurité, tu te fiches du bonheur des autres !

Elle se tourna vers Jasper.

- Je suis avec toi Jasper, je te soutiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses, c'est promis.

Elle fusilla une dernière fois sa sœur du regard et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jasper soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je sors.

Il disparut dans la profondeur de la nuit.


	4. Nouveau danger

Hermione ne retourna pas chez les Cullen pendant trois jours. Cloîtrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, allongée en chien de fusil, elle revivait la guerre et la douleur qu'elle avait engendrée en Hermione. La jeune fille avait réussit à passer outre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le frère d'Olivier Dubois. Elle avait contacté Sirius et lui avait tout raconté. Comme d'habitude, il avait su trouver les mots et l'avait réconfortée. Bella avait tenté de la joindre à de nombreuses reprises mais elle n'avait pas répondu.

Au bout de trois jours de silence, elle reprit ses esprits et décida de retourner cher les Cullen. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement et s'y rendit avec appréhension. Elle savait que sa cousine s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'Alice se sentait responsable. Pourtant cet épisode n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle hésitait à revenir. En effet, elle avait bien vu que, lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées, Alice et elle, elles avaient interrompus une sorte de réunion de famille. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard noir que Rosalie lui avait envoyé, ainsi que celui de Jasper, triste. Les autres avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait mais elle avait été triste de constater que sa cousine avait des secrets pour elle. Elle s'était ainsi rendu compte du fossé qui les séparait désormais.

En arrivant, elle aperçut Jasper qui sortait de la forêt. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Elle remarqua également qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que trois jours auparavant. Il la vit à son tour et se dirigea vers elle.

- Jasper ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Celui-ci acquiesça, sans pour autant la convaincre.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

Il la regarda, surpris. Grâce à son don, il avait perçu une sincère inquiétude pour lui. Il en fut étrangement content. Elle parut gênée.

- Désolée, c'est juste que tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'il y a trois jours, alors je me suis dis…

Elle rougit devant son regard intense.

- Tu as passé les trois derniers jours dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout comme toi, dans ta chambre d'hôtel, je suppose, lui dit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Elle resta interdite.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Est- ce que tu m'as espionnée ? Comme Edward l'a fait avec Bella ?

Elle paraissait indignée et assez furieuse à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'espionner dans son intimité. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir fait croire cela.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai fait que supposer ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur. J'ai juste entendu Bella en parler, de loin.

- Oh… Désolée, je réagis au quart de tour en ce moment, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui sourit gentiment. Elle en fut toute retournée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire, elle fut surprise et heureuse qu'il lui soit attribué. Elle le trouva totalement transformé avec ce visage si détendu, totalement… craquant ! Elle se fustigea mentalement. « Non mais à quoi tu penses ? C'est un vampire, tu ne le connais même pas, arrête de réagir comme une ado dont les hormones la travaillent, par Merlin ! ». Elle secoua la tête, récoltant au passage un regard intrigué et amusé de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Elle gémit intérieurement. « Ca y est, il doit te prendre pour une folle… ». Pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Jasper la précéda et, après avoir ouvert la porte, il lui tint et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Un gentleman, je désespérais à l'idée qu'ils aient tous disparu, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu et en s'inclinant. Sachez que je suis le seul et l'unique.

Elle lui fit une légère révérence, amusée et se rendit au salon. En la voyant, Bella se précipita vers elle.

- Hermione ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Bella, ça passera, lui sourit-elle avec douceur.

Alice à son tour débarqua comme une furie et lui sauta dessus.

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, ne cessait-elle pas de répéter.

- Ne t'excuse pas Alice, ce n'est rien, tu n'as rien fait.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda la voyante en relevant la tête, terriblement inquiète.

- Evidement ! Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ce n'est rien.

La jeune fille retrouva le sourire et la sorcière comprit qu'elle s'était fait du souci pendant les trois jours. Après avoir salué le reste de la famille – sauf Rosalie qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre – elle s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Bella. Jasper fit à son tour son apparition. Alice poussa un petit cri de joie et de soulagement et lui sauta au cou. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione ressentit une pointe de jalousie au creux de son ventre. Jasper releva la tête et l'observa alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec sa cousine. Esmée le prit à son tour dans ses bras, soulagée que son fils soit revenu.

- Ne me refais jamais ça !

Il baissa la tête en souriant légèrement.

- Désolé maman…

Esmée le serra un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Tout le monde fut surpris. Il serra Carlisle dans ses bras ainsi qu'Edward et Bella.

- Vous m'avez manqué, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir fait une discrète révérence à Hermione qui sourit, amusée.

- Hey, Hermione ! s'exclama Emmett. J'ai peut-être perdu mon pari à propos des Alligators, mais tu ne me battras jamais aux jeux vidéo !

- Tu paries ? demanda malicieusement la jeune fille.

Dans cette ambiance bon enfant, les deux jeunes se mesurèrent l'un à l'autre sur différents jeux.

- Ouais ! Je t'ai ratatiné, je t'ai ratatiné, je t'ai… Quoi ? Game over ? Non mais c'est impossible !

- Ne jamais dire jamais Emmett, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

Alice éclata de rire suivit par Bella et Hermione. Edward sourit amusé. Jasper, attiré par cette joie, avait refait son apparition. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui sourit doucement. Il se sentit légèrement amusé lorsqu'il la vit rougir.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait bien se passer, Alice se figea et son regard se fit lointain. Edward se tourna brusquement vers elle alors que les autres se précipitaient, Jasper en tête. « Alors c'est comme ça quand elle a une vision » se dit Hermione tristement en voyant Jasper aux côtés de la voyante, ses mains dans les siennes.


	5. Victoria et l'armé de nouveau nés

_Chapitre 5__ : __Victoria et l'armé de nouveau-nés_

- Leur plan a changé, balbutia Alice. Nous n'allons plus à Seattle. Ce sont eux qui viennent ici.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Hermione, le regard toujours fixé sur les mains entrelacés de Jasper et d'Alice, ne percuta pas tout de suite ce que la voyante venait de dire. Elle croisa le regard paniqué de Bella et mit quelques minutes pour mettre un sens sur les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, occupée à écouter Edward qui tentait de la rassurer et le reste de la famille qui se mettait en mouvement afin d'élaborer une sorte de plan, d'après ce que comprit Hermione. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Elle sentit la colère la gagner.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, qui coupa toute conversation, tant son ton était inhabituel.

Bella se fit toute petite devant le regard dur et froid de sa cousine et, les yeux baissés, triturant ses doigts, elle commença.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de James, Victoria et Laurent ?

Hermione acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce sont des vampires. Lorsque James s'est mis en tête de me tuer, il a été détruit par Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Victoria était sa compagne et elle n'a pas supporté sa mort. Elle pense que c'est Edward qui l'a tué et elle veut se venger en lui prenant ce qu'il a de plus cher, c'est-à-dire moi. Lorsqu'Edward est parti, elle a envoyé Laurent pour qu'il me ramène à elle sauf qu'il a voulu boire mon sang à la place. C'est Jacob et ses amis qui m'ont sauvé en intervenant et en tuant Laurent. Ce sont des loups-garous, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de sa cousine. Victoria, continua-t-elle précipitamment devant son regard, à nouveau furieux, a créé une armée de vampires nouveau-nés qu'elle a laissé à la garde d'un autre pour pouvoir contourner les visions d'Alice et, ainsi, qu'on ne sache pas qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Ils ont pour mission de nous anéantir. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient responsables des meurtres de Seattle et Edward et sa famille pensaient s'y rendre afin de régler le problème mais il faut croire que leur plan a changé. Ils viennent ici nous attaquer. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, termina-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Le silence s'installa. Hermione bouillonnait.

- Je résume. Ton meilleur ami est un loup-garou, tu es poursuivie par des vampires qui veulent te tuer pour que leur chef se venge et tu ne m'as rien dit, explosa-t-elle.

- Jacob et ses amis m'ont sauvé la vie, plaida Bella. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Les loups-garous ne protègent pas les êtres humains, Bella, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière.

Sous leur forme lupine, les loups-garous étaient incontrôlables et ne pouvaient pas venir en aide aux humains dont le sang les attire autant que pour les vampires. Elle réfléchit rapidement et tenta de trouver une solution mais renonça rapidement. Aussi puissante sorcière qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait rien contre des vampires.

- Hermione ! s'écria soudain Bella. Hermione ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent !

Cette dernière la regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Je ne peux rien y faire Bella. Quelle est la différence entre vous et les nouveau-nés, exactement ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Carlisle.

Ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit.

- Les très jeunes vampires sont incontrôlables, sauvages, presque ingérables. La première année, ils sont dotés d'une force physique incroyable et ils n'ont aucune difficulté à tuer un pair plus âgé. Ils sont toutefois esclaves de leurs instincts et donc prévisibles. Ils ne jouent que de leurs muscles et de leur férocité.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Il était donc difficile de les détruire, surtout s'ils étaient plusieurs.

- Comment allez-vous faire ?

Jasper perçut son inquiétude. Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Evaluer la situation. Comme j'ai de l'expérience avec les nouveau-nés, ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, je vais m'occuper du plan d'attaque. Il faudrait aussi prévenir les Quileutes, ils pourraient nous être d'une grande aide.

- Y a-t-il un danger important pour vous ?

- Si les Quileutes refusent une alliance, il se peut que nous ne puissions pas venir à bout de tous, admit Carlisle. Mais ils vont accepter.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas vous aider à vous battre – elle eut un petit rire – mais je peux cependant vous aider pour le plan. J'ai beau être humaine, j'ai eu l'occasion d'établir des plans d'attaques de ce genre, dit-elle devant leurs regards interrogatifs.

Elle récolta des regards encore plus surpris. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

- Je suppose qu'après la bataille, je devrais vous expliquer qui je suis.

Carlisle acquiesça. Esmée prit la parole à son tour.

- Hermione, je ne voulais te le proposer dans ses conditions mais ça me gêne que tu sois à l'hôtel alors que nous avons une chambre libre. J'aimerais que tu t'installes ici.

La jeune fille se figea. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à cette femme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas que ses cauchemars soient découverts.

- Je vous remercie Esmée, je vais y réfléchir.

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Tu devrais rentrer Bella, tu as l'air épuisé.

Celle-ci acquiesça et elle sortit avec son fiancé, non sans avoir embrassé sa cousine avant. La sorcière ferma les yeux un instant. C'était trop de chose d'un seul coup pour elle. Elle était venue ici pour oublier la guerre et ce qu'elle avait subi et voilà qu'à peine arrivée, elle apprenait non seulement que sa cousine chérie était fiancée avec un vampire, qu'elle allait devenir à son tour un vampire mais qu'en plus elle était poursuivie par une horde de monstres assoiffés de son sang.

- Je vais me promener un peu dans la forêt si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais réfléchir à un plan, même si je sais qu'en tant que vampire vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement à Jasper et à Carlisle.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, la pria Alice. Nous n'avons pas refait d'essayage des vêtements que l'on a acheté l'autre jour.

- Je ne compte pas les réessayer, je sais déjà comment ils sont.

- Il faut les… Hermione, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

La jeune sorcière lui fit un signe de la main tout en souriant et disparue dans la forêt.

Enfin seule.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux, respira à fond l'air de la forêt tout en laissant ses sens se décupler. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était devenue Animagus, ils étaient beaucoup plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal, même sorcier.

Elle se souvint de tous les instants qu'elle avait passés dans ce bois sombre quand elle était petite. Elle adorait l'explorer et s'amuser avec tous les animaux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle connaissait donc l'endroit comme Poudlard.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, inspira à nouveau profondément et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Tout en avançant, elle réfléchissait au problème de sa cousine ainsi qu'au fait qu'elle allait devoir tout raconter. Cela la terrifiait. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut mais elle se reprit. Elle devait être forte. Pour Bella. Pour Sirius. Pour Harry. Pour Teddy.

Teddy. Ce cher ange. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop triste et qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son absence prolongée.

Elle soupira et fit quelque pas supplémentaires. Elle parvint dans une clairière. Elle la traversa à pas lent, pour profiter des dernières lueurs du jour qui teintait le ciel de rose, de violet, d'orange et de rouge. Couleur sang.

Elle sourit doucement, amusée.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es en train de me traquer.

Silence. Rien ne bougea et seul le vent dans ses cheveux lui répondit.

- Et si tu me rejoignais au lieu de rester dans ton arbre ? Je suis sûre que la vue doit être bien plus belle vue de là haut, cependant je préfèrerais te savoir à mes côtés plutôt que quelque part derrière moi. Question de sécurité.

A nouveau, le vent fit danser ses cheveux. Mais ce vent-là était frais. Elle se retourna et l'observa en souriant, la tête inclinée sur la gauche.

- Tu m'espionnes ?

Pas de réponse. Elle frémit devant ses yeux. « Je te protège » lui hurlèrent-ils. Mais il ne lui dira pas.

- Non, répondit-il. Je suis désolé que tu aies pensée cela. Tu as dit que tu voulais réfléchir au plan, je me suis dit que c'était mieux d'y réfléchir à deux. Mais si tu préfères, je peux t'attendre à la villa.

Elle l'observa à nouveau, plissant les yeux, tentant de le cerner, de le déchiffrer.

- Es-tu capable de garder un secret, Jasper ?

Il acquiesça.

- Même à Edward ? insista-t-elle.

-Cela peut se faire.

Elle sourit.

- Suis-moi.

Elle se remit en route à travers les bois sombres. Silencieuse, elle écoutait le moindre bruit, le moindre craquement de bois. Elle sourit en reconnaissant une petite clairière, bien plus petite que la précédente.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu…

Elle posa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de Jasper, qui se figea, surpris et nerveux de sa soudaine proximité avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas envie de son sang, mais ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, s'il te plaît. Ne bouge surtout pas, garde les yeux baissées sur le sol et laisse moi faire. Deïdra est un peu farouche et déteste les étrangers mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, alors elle t'acceptera.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder intensément, comme à son habitude. Elle rougit lentement en se rendant compte de sa main sur les lèvres du vampire de ses rêves et l'enleva rapidement.

- Désolée, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour te faire taire. Une dernière question, ajouta-t-elle, changeant de sujet, est-ce que tu as soif ?

Elle s'aperçut que sa question pouvait mal être interprétée.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te demander ça. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Oh zut ! Pour que Deïdra t'accepte, il va falloir lui montrer que tu n'es pas un ennemi. Pour cela, il va falloir que je t'approche, que je te touche, voir… que je te prenne dans mes bras, murmura-t-elle doucement, gênée de lui demander ça. Comme elle a confiance en moi, si elle voit que tu ne me fais pas de mal alors c'est que tu ne lui en feras pas non plus.

Il resta silencieux un instant, toujours aussi impassible, puis hocha lentement la tête en guise d'approbation. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est qu'en lui, tout était feux d'artifice. Il sentait presque son cœur battre à nouveau. Pour elle. Sa main sur sa bouche avait eut un tel degré d'intimité pour lui qui n'osait toucher à aucun humain de peur de craquer qu'il lui en fut reconnaissant de lui avoir montré de cette façon qu'il pouvait se contrôler bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait pour ça et qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela lui avait fait, réalisa-t-il.

Il la regarda s'avancer doucement. Elle se mit au centre de la clairière et poussa un léger grognement. Elle attendit puis recommença. Un mouvement fit bouger les feuillages. Comme elle lui avait demandé, Jasper ne bougea plus, laissant son regard rivé au sol. Un grondement sauvage retentit tandis qu'un ours brun sortait des buissons et se dressait de toute sa hauteur – soit 2.70m -, espérant effrayer le visiteur. Il sembla se calmer à la vue d'Hermione. Celle-ci, restant immobile, parla doucement à l'ourse – car c'était une femelle – qui grognait toujours, de peur.

- Du calme Deïdra, c'est moi ma belle. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout va bien.

L'animal se laissa approcher et la jeune femme la caressa doucement tout en la rassurant. Elle laissa la femelle se refamiliariser avec son odeur. Elle la sentait tendue part la présence de Jasper qui, pour elle, était un vampire, un prédateur qui voulait la tuer. Elle grogna de frayeur à nouveau mais Hermione continua de lui parler doucement, de la rassurer.

- Regarde ma belle, c'est un ami, il ne te fera rien.

Tout en lui adressant des paroles apaisantes, elle se recula lentement et se rapprocha de Jasper, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. L'ourse poussa un grognement de frayeur. Elle se releva, voulut avancer afin de s'interposer entre Hermione et Jasper mais se ravisa.

- Deïdra regarde, répéta la jeune sorcière d'une voix douce tout en se retournant pour faire face au vampire. Redresse la tête et regarde-moi, lui chuchota-t-elle. Voilà comme ça.

L'animal ne bougeait plus, observant la scène. Hermione passa devant Jasper, le contourna, le frôla, s'éloigna sans que celui-ci ne fasse un geste ni ne brise le contact visuel. Enfin, elle se rapprocha de lui et, non sans hésitation, l'enlaça doucement. A son tour, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

Autre qu'un geste destiné à obtenir la confiance de l'ourse, il fit résonner en eux une force indestructible. Des milliards de petits filaments invisibles les traversèrent, les entourèrent, les rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en ai conscience. Tous deux se sentirent exploser de l'intérieur, étouffés par cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être qui les envahissait avec force.

La vérité s'insinua lentement dans leurs veines. Il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne leur conscience et qu'ils ouvrent les yeux.

A regret, Hermione brisa leur étreinte et se tourna à nouveau vers Deïdra. Celle-ci geignit doucement, hésita et s'approcha d'Hermione qui fit quelques pas à sa rencontre. La femelle frotta son museau contre son bras.

- Tu vois, il ne m'a rien fait. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

L'animal hésita puis s'approcha lentement de Jasper, tout en reniflant. Hermione observait la scène, sur ses gardes, prête à intervenir si besoin. Non pas que Jasper eut besoin d'être protégé d'un ours mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie animale soit blessée. La femelle flaira Jasper, avança jusqu'à lui, et finalement le rejoignit. Elle tendit le museau, renifla et se frotta contre son bras, sous les yeux éberlués du vampire. Hermione rit, soulagée.

- Elle t'accepte.

Il n'en revenait pas. Aucun animal n'acceptait de s'approcher des vampires. Ils en avaient tous peur puisqu'ils étaient des repas potentiels. C'était la première fois qu'un animal – un ours en plus – lui offrait sa confiance, lui qui n'avait même pas celle de ses pairs. Il se sentit reconnaissant envers Hermione, tout cela était grâce à elle. Il allait la remercier quand elle tourna la tête vers les feuillages.

- Viens, s'adressa-t-elle au vampire. Viens voir.

Il s'approcha doucement, elle écarta les branches. Trois petits oursons étaient là, jouant à se bousculer, se mordiller, se battre. Le spectacle était saisissant et les petits, adorables. Hermione rit doucement devant la tête de Jasper. Elle se releva, écarta les fourrés et rejoignit les bébés. Elle s'agenouilla et fit signe au vampire de l'imiter. Deïdra s'allongea un peu plus loin, observant la scène d'un œil alerte, au cas où ses petits seraient en danger. Ces derniers s'aperçurent de la présence des deux étrangers et, curieux, s'avancèrent doucement. Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la jeune femme qui tendit les bras. L'un deux cependant, plus téméraire, bifurqua pour aller vers Jasper. Celui-ci se figea, ne sachant quoi faire. Il interrogea sa guide du regard. Elle prit l'ourson doucement sous les pattes avant et le souleva pour le placer sur les genoux de Jasper.

- Voilà, murmura-t-elle. Tu le prends bien ici, sans trop serrer et tu le soulèves doucement. Tu peux le caresser, le gratter, ils adorent ça. Après il va sans doute vouloir jouer un peu avec toi.

Elle le regarda faire, amusée et attendrie devant la réserve dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas blesser le petit ours. Elle sentit un poids sur ses genoux et tourna la tête pour faire face à deux grands yeux marrons. Elle rit devant la scène et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le câlina, le chatouilla.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure en compagnie des ours, à jouer avec eux. Ils partagèrent un moment unique. Jasper avait prit davantage confiance en lui et s'était complètement détendu. Il fut cependant l'heure de rentrer et ils durent quitter leurs amis ours.

- Il est temps de rentrer, à présent, dit Hermione. Deïdra va devoir les ramener à la tanière et les nourrir.

Elle reposa un des oursons qui s'était installé sur elle et se leva.

- Je ne peux pas bouger, répondit Jasper.

Elle se retourna surprise. Le bébé ours qui avait adopté Jasper s'était endormi sur ses genoux. Elle sourit attendrie et sortit un petit appareil de sa poche.

- Il faut que je prenne une photo, c'est trop mignon.

Elle se mit en place et au moment où elle appuyait sur le bouton, Jasper leva la tête. Son regard était intense et joyeux et le sourire qu'il lui fit la chamboula jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il était… magnifique. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que tout disparaîtrait lorsqu'il saurait la vérité. Elle se força à penser à autre chose et lui sourit à son tour en rangeant son appareil. Elle saisit le petit endormi, le ramena aux pattes de sa mère et salua celle-ci.

En retraversant la grande clairière, au retour, elle fit une pause et observa le soleil qui disparaissait lentement derrière les montagnes.

- Si je t'ai amené ici, commença-t-elle, c'était pour te montrer que tu n'étais pas le vampire incontrôlable que tu pensais être. En fait j'ai discuté avec Bella et je connais ton pouvoir. Après réflexion, j'ai peut-être une théorie à ce propos.

Elle marqua une pause afin de savoir s'il voulait l'entendre. Il s'avança et se plaça devant elle, face au coucher du soleil. Elle le sentait tendu mais su que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il voulait la connaître

- Tu es un empathe, ton don consiste à ressentir les sentiments des autres et tu peux les manipuler. Je sais que depuis toujours, même si je n'en connais pas la raison, tu te considère comme le vampire le plus faible de ta famille, tu penses que tu ne peux te contenir face au sang humain. C'est pourquoi tu as voulu boire le sang de Bella lors de son anniversaire.

Elle laissa passer un silence. Il était figé, les muscles tendus et la mâchoire crispée.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, assena-t-elle avec force.

Incrédule, il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Elle soutint son regard et lui sourit doucement.

- Si ma théorie est juste, et je ne doute pas qu'elle le soit, tu n'es pas le plus faible mais bien le plus fort. Ton don fait que tu ressens le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion. La faim, la soif sont aussi des sentiments. Tu ressens la soif de tes pairs, et non seulement tu luttes contre la tienne, mais tu dois aussi lutter pour que celle des autres ne t'envahisse pas. Tu n'es pas faible Jasper ! Tu dois être le vampire le plus fort que je connaisse ! Même Carlisle ne serait pas capable de supporter une telle soif ! Si tu as craqué lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, c'est uniquement parce que les autres ont eu soif ! C'est de leur faute, pas de la tienne.

Silence. Il ne bougeait plus, toujours à la fixer. Abasourdis, étonné, surpris. Tout un ensemble de sentiments qu'elle voyait défiler dans son regard. Dominés par un autre.

L'Espoir.

- Pardon ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croit pas.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais moi j'y crois ! Mais si tu préfères en parler avec Carlisle et lui demander son avis, je ne me vexerais pas, promis !

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et tourna les talons. Il la suivit en silence. Il avait l'air de s'être remis de son choc. Arrivés à la villa, ce fut Emmett qui les accueillit.

- Vous sentez l'ours !

Hermione baissa la tête en souriant.

- On en a croisé un, répondit Jasper. Où est Carlisle ?

- Dans son bureau, répondit Alice. Comment ça vous avez croisé un… Jasper ? Jasper ?

Elle le regarda se précipiter à l'étage. Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui la regarda à son tour innocemment.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Est-ce qu'un vampire peut être en état de choc ? voulut savoir Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que Jasper est en état de choc.

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent Alice bouche-bée, Hermione s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, sortit une carte de la forêt qu'elle étala sur la table et prit une feuille et un stylo. Elle entreprit de monter un plan pour battre l'armée de vampires nouveau-nés.

- Alice, appela-t-elle. J'aurais besoin de ton aide s'il te plaît.

- Oui ?

- Tu arriverais à m'indiquer l'endroit où arriveront les nouveau-nés ?

La vampiresse se concentra un instant.

- Alors, dit-elle en prenant la carte. Je ne vois pas exactement comment ça va se passer puisque nous n'avons pas de plan, mais je pense qu'ils viendront d'ici.

Elle pointa un endroit sur la carte, une sorte de terrain.

- C'est notre terrain de base-ball, il est très grand. Et pour être honnête, je pense que ton plan peut marcher, lui sourit-elle. Mais il faut voir ça avec Jasper.

Celui-ci descendit quelques minutes plus tard suivis de Carlisle.

- Jasper ! appela Alice. Hermione a un plan génial ! Ils vont tous perdre la tête !

Il les rejoignit et interrogea la sorcière du regard.

- Alice m'a dit que vous vous battriez dans cette clairière. Si on utilise le sang de Bella et qu'on en met dans la forêt, disons sur les arbres, non seulement leur instinct prendra le dessus mais en plus ils croiront la traquer alors qu'ils vous tomberont dessus directement. Cela vous fera un premier effet de surprise non négligeable.

- Premier ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé. Il y en aura un autre ?

- J'y viens. Si les loups acceptent de se battre à vos côtés, ce dont Carlisle ne semble pas douter, il faudra leur expliquer les différences entre vous et les nouveau-nés et leur montrer comment les combattre, leur faire une petite démonstration, leur donner tous les points faibles, les points forts et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Cela vous fera un deuxième effet de surprise non négligeable. Et comme je refuse de ne rien faire pour sauver ma cousine, je peux utiliser mon sang. Il est un peu spécial, si certains d'entre eux sont comme moi, cela va les perturber et ils seront vulnérables. Cela vous facilitera la tâche.

Alice était tout excitée mais ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer la réaction de Jasper. Celui-ci fixait Hermione. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il découvrait sur la jeune sorcière. Elle était géniale.

- Ton plan est très ingénieux et combiner aux visions d'Alice, nous seront imbattables, admit-il, impressionné.

- Il veut dire qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait, traduisit Alice, rayonnante.

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et rejoignirent toute la famille. Là, Carlisle demanda l'attention de tous.

- Bien ! J'ai discuté avec Jasper d'une théorie ma foi très intéressante, qui est certes à vérifier mais qui est plus que certaine.

Jasper croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui sourit doucement tandis que Carlisle continuait.

- Vous savez tous que Jasper ressent les émotions de chaque personne sans exception. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas pris en compte certains détails.

- Lesquels ? demanda Esmée, inquiète.

- Nous avons tous oublié que la soif est une émotion. Ce qui veut dire que Jasper ressent notre soif, il lutte sans cesse contre sa propre soif multipliée par 6. Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il a attaqué Bella à son anniversaire, c'était en réponse à nos soifs à nous. Ce qui veut dire que nous t'avons tous sous-estimé, que tu n'es pas « faible », annonça Carlisle en se tournant vers son fils. Je te présente mes excuses, si j'avais su que tu ressentais aussi nos soifs, j'aurais fait davantage d'efforts, ce que je vais faire à présent que je le sais.

Toute la famille semblait sous le choc. Esmée réagit la première. Elle se précipita sur Jasper et l'enlaça en sanglotant doucement.

- Je suis désolée ! Tu as dû tellement souffrir ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait !

A son tour, Alice s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui demanda pardon. Hermione se sentit de trop et sortit discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin et s'allongea sur le sol. Le ciel était découvert et toutes les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Elle s'attarda sur l'étoile Sirius et eut une tendre pensée pour son ami, qui lui manquait énormément. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Esmée. Elle lui sourit et se redressa en position assise.

- Je te remercie d'avoir réfléchit à cette théorie. Maintenant, Jasper va pouvoir commencer à se pardonner et nous allons tous pouvoir l'aider. Et Bella sera contente, elle qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille pour son anniversaire.

- Ne me remerciez pas Esmée, ce n'est vraiment rien.

Elle fit une pause.

- Vous les aimez comme vos propres enfants n'est-ce-pas ?

- Il est vrai que seuls Edward, Rosalie et Emmett sont les créations de Carlisle, mais nous avons toujours formé cette famille soudée et l'arrivée de Jasper et Alice m'a rendu bien plus qu'heureuse. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans l'un d'entre eux. Et même Bella fait partie de la famille maintenant. Cette jeune fille est adorable et Edward et elle sont tellement amoureux. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne trouverait jamais chaussure à son pied.

Hermione rit.

- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez ma mère Esmée, je suis sûre que j'aurais été heureuse avec vous.

Emue, la vampiresse la prit doucement dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione laissait couler quelques larmes.

- Je te remercie de ta confiance, mais je ne peux te laisser dire une chose pareille alors que ta mère t'aime tout aussi fort.

- Navrée de vous contredire Esmée, mais toutes les mères ne donnent pas d'amour à leurs enfants. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimée, ils ne m'ont jamais trouvée vraiment normale – elle eut un rire sans joie – je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà reçue la moindre marque d'affection de leur part, sauf bien sûr en public où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer aux parents modèles.

Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa voix qu'Esmée se sentit malheureuse pour elle. Elle la serra un peu plus. Quel genre de parents avait-elle eu pour ne pas se faire aimer ainsi ? Hermione finit par se dégager et lui sourit.

- Je vais accepter votre proposition, j'aimerais beaucoup m'installer ici.

- J'en suis heureuse ma chérie. Rentrons, il se fait tard.

Hermione laissa son regard s'égarer une dernière fois sur l'étoile Sirius. « Tu avais raison, tout est parfait. Tu me manques, nous serons bientôt réunis. Je t'aime », s'adressa-t-elle à lui silencieusement. Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit la villa, bras dessus dessous avec Esmée. En pénétrant dans le salon, tous les regards convergèrent vers elles. Carlisle leur sourit et sa femme le rejoignit. Elle croisa le regard de Rosalie qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis celui de Jasper qui brilla en croisant le sien.

Oui. Elle était à sa place ici. Autant qu'à Londres. Voir même peut-être plus. Elle sentit Alice la prendre dans ses bras. Elles se sourirent, complices. Tout irait bien.


	6. La meute

_Chapitre 6__ : __La meute_

Elle court.

Elle court de toutes ses forces.

Elle n'a plus de souffle et son point de côté la ralentit. Elle trébuche d'épuisement et s'écroule au sol. Elle entend leur voix, leurs pas. Ils la cherchent. Elle le sait. Elle va mourir. Elle n'a plus la force de fuir. Elle se retourne, la peur s'infiltrant lentement dans ses veines.

Elle n'a pas vraiment peur de mourir. Elle a peur de ne plus le voir. Peur qu'il souffre sans elle. Peur de l'abandonner.

Ils sont là, ricanant en la voyant si faible et si vulnérable. Ils lèvent leur baguette, s'apprêtant à la torturer. Elle ferme les yeux, refusant de voir la mort en face, après toutes les fois où elle l'a fuit. Soudain, un grognement se fait entendre. En rouvrant les yeux, elle voit un autre homme. Il se dresse à quelques pas d'elle, grondant férocement, fixant de son regard assombris par la rage ses poursuivants.

L'action ne dure que quelques secondes. Lorsque le silence se fait à nouveau, ils sont morts. Tous. Elle sanglote de soulagement et de peur. L'homme se dirige vers elle lentement. Elle le fixe. Il se penche, ses yeux à nouveau dorés trahissant son inquiétude et la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Jasper…

Mais alors qu'elle tente de se raccrocher à lui, il devient flou et disparaît. Changement de décor. Elle se trouve dans une grande salle sombre. Elle la reconnaît. Elle y est déjà venue. La salle du manoir Malefoy. Elle est allongée sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la respiration douloureuse. Bellatrix est là, elle est folle de rage. Elle se tourne vers elle et lui tire brutalement la tête en arrière par les cheveux.

- Vous êtes allés dans mon coffre à Gringotts, avoue-le ! Vous avez volés cette épée !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler, réplique-t-elle.

La Mangemort pousse un cri de rage et lui lance un puissant endoloris. Elle se tortille sur le sol. Elle a l'impression de brûler et d'être démembrée. Elle espère que la mort viendra rapidement.

- Espèce de misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu vas me le payer !

Elle s'empare avec force du bras d la jeune fille, qui a l'impression de se le faire arracher et pointe sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle sent une violente douleur la traverser. Elle hurle aussi fort qu'elle peut en espérant que cela calme la douleur mais rien n'y fait. La scarification ne fait que commencer, et même si elle ne dure que quelques secondes, elle a l'impression que cela dure une vie entière.

Elle voudrait mourir. Elle hurle toujours.

- Nooooon !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son bras gauche la brûlant férocement. Elle se redressa difficilement, en sueur et serre son bras contre elle. Un bruit sourd retentit à sa porte. Elle sursauta, terrifiée.

- Hermione, c'est Alice ! On t'a entendu crier ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille passa une main tremblante sur son visage, tentant de se calmer.

- O-oui… J-je vais bien, Alice.

- Tu es sûre ? Bon, si tu as besoin je suis dans ma chambre, n'hésite pas.

La jeune sorcière attendit que son amie soit repartie pour enfiler un peignoir et sortir. Elle se dirigea précipitamment dans la salle de bain, s'enferma à clés et – conséquence de son cauchemar – se mit à vomir violemment. Elle se redressa finalement, s'assit au sol, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les serrant. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle ne pouvait contrôler le torrent de larmes qui la dévastait. Elle savait que tous les occupants de la villa l'avaient entendue et tendaient l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent pleurer mais savait qu'elle n'y pourrait rien.

Elle se força à respirer profondément, se calmant peu à peu. Elle se redressa, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, tentant d'effacer les dernières traces de ses pleurs. Elle resserra le peignoir sur elle et sortit en silence. Elle descendit lentement au salon, craignant d'y trouver Alice, Esmée ou pire, Jasper. Elle fut soulagée d'être seule. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et s'y pelotonna, encore tremblante de son cauchemar. Elle nota toutefois qu'encore une fois Jasper avait été là pour la protéger. Cela lui remonta très légèrement le moral. Même si elle ne comprenait toujours rien à ces rêves.

- Il faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur le feu de cheminée. Elle était complètement déconnectée du monde des vivants. Elle fit donc un bond de trois mètres lorsque Jasper se pencha vers elle, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Tu devrais boire ça, cela te ferais du bien !

Elle porta sa main au niveau de son cœur, emballé par la peur.

- Jasper ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Ne me refais jamais ça !

Le vampire fut surpris de cet éclat.

- J'ai pourtant fait du bruit dans la cuisine, Hermione.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue.

Elle paraissait complètement perdue.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendue, j'ai justement fait en sorte de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Son air contrit et désolé fit fondre la sorcière qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle lui fit signe de s'installer à ses côtés. Il lui tendit la tasse.

- Du chocolat chaud, reconnu-t-elle, les yeux brillants de gourmandise. J'en raffole. Comment as-tu su ?

- Bella. Et puis c'est aussi ce qu'on donne en général aux personnes qui manquent de force. Je me suis dit qu'avec ton cauchemar, cela te ferait du bien.

A la mention de son cauchemar, Hermione frissonna et Jasper put ressentir la peur qui l'habitait.

- J'ignore sur quoi portait ton cauchemar mais si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas, mais ici, tu ne risques rien. Tu es en sécurité, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée.

- C'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Même celui de Sirius n'est pas aussi bon !

Elle se tourna vers lui et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

- Dis-moi quel est ton secret !

Il sourit, amusé.

- Je te montrerais comment le préparer demain soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et reprit sa tasse avec laquelle elle se régala. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, profitant tout deux de la présence de l'autre même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Ce fut Jasper qui brisa ce silence apaisant, avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

- Qui est Sirius ?

Elle fut surprise de sa question mais répondit tout de même, une lueur tendre dans les yeux, sans savoir la jalousie s'emparait de Jasper.

- Sirius est l'homme chez qui je vis depuis un an environ. C'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami et nous sommes très proches. Je le considère comme mon père. Je peux tout lui confier et il arrive toujours à me conseiller, à me calmer, à me rassurer. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir ici quelques temps. Et encore une fois, il avait raison.

- Il n'y a rien entre vous ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire.

- Oh non, il est le parrain de mon meilleur ami, il m'a vu grandir. C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

Elle grimaça et continua de rire. Jasper se sentit plus léger et eut un sourire tendre en la voyant rire de si bon cœur alors que quelques instant plus tôt, elle semblait prête à craquer. Elle finit par se calmer, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées et soupira. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard d'ambre.

Elle ne put s'en détacher et s'y perdit. Ils tentèrent, chacun de leur côté, de percer l'autre, de tenter d'en apprendre plus en lisant dans son regard.

Hermione sut qu'il avait souffert dans sa vie et qu'il lui arrivait d'y repenser. Elle vit le poids de la culpabilité qui l'habitait, sa tristesse, son amour pour ceux qu'il aimait, sa haine de lui-même.

Jasper, lui, vit la tristesse d'Hermione, sa fragilité, sa rage de vivre, sa haine, son désir de vengeance. Il vit son besoin d'être comprise et d'être aimée. Il vit sa peur, sa détresse, l'amour qu'elle portait à son entourage, à Bella, à ce Sirius.

Hermione ne se contrôlait plus devant l'intensité du regard du vampire. Elle luttait pour garder ses émotions en place mais avait de plus en plus de mal. Jasper était conscient des efforts que faisait la sorcière mais ressentait quand même certaines émotions comme la peur, le désir, l'embarras, la tendresse, l'affection. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant que ces sentiments le concernaient directement. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net !

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, sans se douter de l'effet sur le jeune homme.

- Dormir.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Menteuse.

Elle rougit, déglutit difficilement, chercha ses mots. Un bruit de moteur la fit sursauter et elle put détourner le regard. Les joues en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se mit en position de chien de fusil sur le canapé, ne permettant plus à Jasper de la voir. Elle remonta son grand peignoir jusqu'à sa bouche et ne bougea plus. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se sentait tellement embarrassée qu'elle ne voulait même plus regarder Jasper en face. Elle gémit intérieurement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans de tels états ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui me fait cet effet ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il fait déjà partie de mes rêves ? ». Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le propriétaire de la voiture qui les avait interrompus fit son apparition. Il s'arrêta, surpris de les voir là.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Hermione, tu ne dors pas ? Et pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?

- Si, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle, sarcastique. Et si je suis rouge, c'est parce que j'ai chaud !

- Pourquoi tu restes dans ton peignoir alors ?

Elle resta interdite. Non mais quel idiot !

- Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas être arrêtée pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs de la famille Cullen…

Il la regarda bizarrement. Apparemment il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle soupira.

- Je suis en nuisette en dessous Edward !

Il eut la bonne idée de paraître gêné. Jasper n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle eut un sourire moqueur devant leur réaction. Les mecs, tous les mêmes !

-Et toi alors ? Tu abandonnes ma cousine ? Tu ne supportes plus qu'elle parle pendant son sommeil ?

Il eut un léger rire, soulagé qu'elle change de sujet.

- En fait, c'est assez intéressant.

- Parle pour toi. C'est insupportable !

Il rit à nouveau et Jasper ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle rougit derechef en entendant son rire si chaud et, prenant l'un des coussins d'Esmée sur le canapé, lui balança à la figure. Il l'intercepta de justesse.

- Arrêtez de rire ! Et toi, dépêche-toi de te changer avant que Bella se réveille !

Edward interrogea son frère du regard et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa à la sorcière qui le fusilla du regard. Il soutint son regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle ne put le regarder davantage et détourna le regard en grommelant et en rougissant. Edward étouffa un rire et fila se changer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il redescendit et Jasper voulut le mettre au courant du plan qu'Hermione proposait. Elle en profita pour se relever et passa devant les deux garçons la tête haute, la nez en l'air en les ignorant du mieux qu'elle put.

Lorsque Bella et Edward revinrent à la villa, Hermione vit que sa cousine était au courant du plan. Si Bella avait l'air d'accord pour servir d'appât, ce n'était pas le cas de son futur mari qui fusilla Hermione du regard.

- Il n'est pas question que Bella soit utilisée pour attirer ces monstres ! On peut se débrouiller sans ça !

- Non Edward, je veux le faire, s'interposa Bella avec force.

Les vampires se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour ne pas être dans les parages lorsque Bella perdrait du sang, Edward grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Le regard des deux cousines se croisa et Hermione y lut toute la détermination de sa cousine. Elle inclina la tête et, la prenant par le bras, l'emmena dans la chambre qu'Esmée lui avait préparée. Elle ferma la porte à clé, tira les rideaux et ferma les volets. Elle ne voulait pas risquer que l'un de ses hôtes ne la surprenne avec sa baguette. Eclairée à la lumière, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le bras de Bella.

- Je ne pense pas que cela te fasse mal, mais tu te sentiras sans doute devenir faible. Je vais aller te préparer à manger pour que tu ne fasses pas de malaise même si je ne te prélève pas beaucoup de sang.

Bella sourit et acquiesça. La sorcière lui jeta un sort, plaça un petit bol sous le bras de la jeune fille et descendit lui préparer un plat sucré, des crêpes. Lorsqu'elle remonta, la quantité de sang était suffisante et elle leva le sort. Bella voulu se relever mais perdit l'équilibre, légèrement anémiée. Hermione lui jeta un regard réprobateur et la replaça sur le lit, la forçant à manger quelques crêpes pour récupérer.

- N'en veux pas à Edward, sourit Bella. Il a vraiment tendance à exagérer, mais il ne veut que mon bien.

- Eh bien j'espère pour toi que quand tu seras vampire, il acceptera le fait que tu ne sois plus un petit être fragile !

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé et éclatèrent de rire. Elles discutèrent le temps que Bella aille mieux. Celle-ci envoya un message à Edward et elles descendirent au salon. Les Cullen avaient décidé d'en profiter pour chasser un peu en famille.

- Alors ce mariage ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité. Moi qui croyais que tu n'accepterais jamais cet engagement.

- Et moi donc, soupira sa cousine en rougissant. Mais Edward a de bons arguments.

- Comme ?

- Il m'a promis de m'offrir une vraie nuit de noces puis de me transformer, à condition que je l'épouse avant.

Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Face à de tels arguments, je comprends que tu aies cédé.

Bella lui tira la langue et sa cousine rigola.

- Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Tu connais Alice, elle veut absolument tout organiser. La connaissant, elle va nous faire une cérémonie grandiose avec toute la ville de Forks sur la liste des invités.

Bella avait l'air tellement désespéré que sa cousine éclata de rire.

- Je peux toujours essayer de la raisonner, mais je ne te promets rien.

Bella la remercia d'un sourire. Elle redevint cependant vite sérieuse.

- Hermione… Alice m'a dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar cette nuit, que tu avais pleuré longtemps et que tu n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite. Elle voulait seulement se souvenir de ce long regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Jasper. Elle sourit et rougit en y repensant.

- Tu rougis !

- Disons que la fin de la nuit a été des plus agréables…

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à la bombarder de questions, le téléphone sonna. La jeune fille répondit.

- Maison Cullen. Oh papa ! Oui elle est là. Tu veux lui parler ? Marc ? Oui avec plaisir. Tu le rappelles pour nous ? Merci, à ce soir papa.

Elle raccrocha.

- Marc et Jill nous invite à dîner chez eux demain soir.

- Super ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Jill !

- Et ça veut dire que nous allons faire les magasins, s'écria Alice joyeusement.

Elles sursautèrent, ne les ayant pas entendus arriver. Bella se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé sous les regards moqueurs d'Hermione, Alice et Emmett et celui attendris d'Esmée. Hermione croisa le regard de Jasper. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait pris sa douche. Elle repensa à leur nuit et rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

- Navrée Alice mais pas de magasins. Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements. En plus, il faut prévenir les loups pour l'armée.

Elle soupira de tristesse.

- Alors demain ? Il vous faut des vêtements pour ce dîner !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Hermione rit.

- Non Alice, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas faire trois heures de boutiques pour une soirée.

- Mais…

- Alice, intervint Carlisle. Allons voir la meute. Bella, tu peux appeler Jacob et leur donner rendez-vous à la frontière ?

- La frontière ? demanda Hermione tandis que sa cousine contactait son ami.

- Les vampires et les loups-garous se haïssent depuis la nuit des temps. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, les Quileutes étaient déjà installés. Nous avons signer un traité de non-agression, ce qui a été possible puisque nous sommes végétariens. Toutefois, ils n'ont pas confiance en nous. Nous avons donc installé une frontière et nous nous engageons à ne pas la franchir sous peine de se faire attaquer par l'autre camp, expliqua Carlisle.

Hermione le regarda bouche-bée. Emmett et Alice éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction. Jasper et Edward ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

- Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Je sais pas moi, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous n'allez pas attaquer d'humains ! Surtout après autant d'années ! Ils peuvent parler eux, ils ne sont même pas capables de se contrôler ! Bandes de chiots poilus !

La colère d'Hermione fit rire toute la famille qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle les défende avec autant de véhémence. Emmett la prit dans ses bras et la fit voler. Elle hurla.

- Emmett ! Laisse-moi descendre !

- Emmett Cullen ! s'exclama Rosalie. Repose-la immédiatement !

- Mais Rose chérie…

- Emmett, intervint Jasper. Repose-la, elle est toute verte.

Le vampire la reposa précipitamment. Hermione tituba un instant et ne réussit à rester debout que grâce à Jasper qui la retint par le bras. Elle se reposa sur lui et ferma les yeux. Rosalie fusilla son mari du regard.

- Désolé Hermione, s'excusa-t-il, penaud. C'était juste une manière de dire que j'aimais bien ta façon de parler des loups.

- Ce n'est rien Emmett, je crois que j'ai compris, murmura la jeune sorcière. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre.

- Jacob prévient Sam, nous pouvons y aller. Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je dois juste me souvenir de me tenir loin d'Emmett lorsque je serais d'accord avec lui à l'avenir. C'est bon tout va bien, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la forêt. Hermione sentait le regard de Jasper sur elle et n'en était que plus troublée. Elle rejoignit sa cousine au devant du groupe et ils parvinrent à la frontière. Là, se trouvaient huit jeunes hommes, tout aussi musclés les uns que les autres. Les Quileutes. La meute de loups de Forks. Bella passa la frontière et salua chacun d'entre eux dont un qui la prit plus longtemps dans ses bras. Au grondement d'Edward, la sorcière sut qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

- Relax, Edward, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. J'ai fait quelque recherche qui pourraient bien t'intéresser, murmura-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il lui fit confiance et lui sourit en retour d'un air entendu que Bella ne manqua pas de voir lorsqu'elle revint en territoire Cullen dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? leur demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Absolument rien mon amour, lui assura Edward.

Elle les regarda d'un air méfiant. Hermione lui fit un sourire innocent.

- C'est qui elle ? demanda Jacob en montrant Hermione de la tête.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et allait répondre lorsque Bella prit la parole.

- Ma cousine, espèce d'idiot et tu as intérêt à lui montrer un peu plus de respect si tu veux que je revienne à la Push, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère.

Jacob baissa la tête et murmura un vague « désolé ».

- Vous avez vraiment des arguments bizarres dans cette famille lorsque vous voulez négocier, constata la sorcière, amusée.

Sa cousine la fusilla du regard et Hermione rit doucement avec Alice. Elles échangèrent un regard complice, alors que Carlisle prenait la parole.

- Si nous sommes là, c'est pour une bonne raison, commença-t-il. Une vampiresse du nom de Victoria a créé une armée de vampires pour nous détruire et se venger de Bella. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables des meurtres de Seattle. Nous avions l'intention de nous y rendre mais elle les envoie à Forks. Nous voulions juste vous prévenir de la présence de plusieurs vampires dans les parages.

Sam hocha la tête et tourna les talons suivit par sa meute. Carlisle fit de même. Hermione en fut stupéfaite.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous ne voulez pas vous battre ? Vous qui hurlez au monde entier que vous êtes capables de tuer des vampires, qui ne cessez de vouloir attaquer les Cullen, vous ne demandez même pas à participer au combat ? Et ça se dit protecteurs de la race humaine ! Quelle bande de lâches vous faites ! Bella est en danger et vous ne bougez même pas pour la protéger !

- Bella a fait son choix ! s'exclama Jacob avec colère.

- Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Toi aussi tu brises les promesses que tu lui as faites et tu l'abandonnes ! Vous êtes pires que des vampires, vous me dégoûtez !

Elle tourna les talons et rentra à la villa comme une furie. Là, elle éclata de rire. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par la famille de vampires. Alice et Emmett la suivirent rapidement dans son fou rire et Edward se retint avec beaucoup de mal par égard pour sa compagne. Rosalie souriait, amusée et Jasper secoua la tête, désespéré.

- C'était géant, hoqueta Emmett. Tu aurais vu leur tête quand tu es partie !

- Bien joué Hermione, lança Edward, récoltant un regard noir de sa fiancée.

- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Oh allez Bella, mon plan était génial, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne m'auraient pas écoutée si je leur avais dis autrement. Et puis comme ça, vous n'avez pas eu à les supplier pour qu'ils vous aident. Tous loups qu'ils soient, ils restent des mecs qui pensent avec leurs hormones. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est prouver leur virilité. Fais leur comprendre que tu en doutes et ils accourront pour te prouver leur force. Je te l'accorde c'est ridicule. Mais ça marche comme ça.

Bella la fusilla du regard, seulement pour la forme. Le téléphone sonna. Carlisle fit signe à sa future bru de décrocher.

- Maison Cullen. Jacob ? Très bien je vais leur dire. Non je ne viendrais pas demain. Je vais dîner chez des amis et je passe la journée à préparer le mariage. C'est ça, à bientôt.

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

- Ils sont d'accord. Sam accepte que les entraînements commencent demain soir, deux heures du matin, sur le terrain.

- Parfait, dit Carlisle. Jasper ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Tout serait prêt pour demain.

- On prépare le mariage demain ? s'enquit Alice tout excitée.

- Non j'ai juste dit ça pour que Jacob me fiche la paix, soupira Bella.

La vampiresse parut déçue. Hermione vint à son secours.

- Nous pouvons toujours commencer. Seulement, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard de nouveau illuminé du lutin, c'est Bella qui décide. Si elle ne veut pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Et je serais là pour te le rappeler !

- Promis !

Elle sautilla partout, donnant la nausée à Hermione qui sortit dans le jardin, respirer l'air frais de la nuit, qui commençait à tomber. Jasper la rejoignit en silence. Ils s'observèrent un instant et la jeune fille ne put retenir une vague de tendresse pour l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Si celui-ci en fut surpris et heureux, il ne montra rien. Il l'accueillit avec bonheur et ferma les yeux pour la savourer.

- La vie ici me paraît tellement facile, murmura la jeune gryffondor, plus pour elle-même que pour celui qui lui tenait compagnie.

- Elle l'est.

Elle plongea dans son regard, se sentit apaisée, détendue et sereine.

- Je crois que je viens de trouver mon calmant, sourit-elle doucement. Puis-je te demander un petit service ?

Il acquiesça.

- J'ignore si mon sang te fais envie et si c'est le cas alors oublie ma demande mais sinon… Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de rester dans la chambre cette nuit pour me calmer… Ou dans le salon si tu préfères un endroit plus vaste… Mais… J'ai vraiment peur de dormir et pourtant je suis épuisée…

Elle paraissait tellement triste et tellement fatiguée – il le voyait parfaitement à présent qu'elle ne faisait plus semblant – qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. De plus, son sang ne l'attirait pas, bien moins que toute sa personne en tout cas.

Elle lui sourit doucement, soulagée de sa réponse et se tournant à nouveau vers l'étoile Sirius, elle adressa une pensée tendre à son ami, comme à son habitude. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre.


	7. Dîner Entraînement Catastrophe ?

Arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione fit entrer Jasper. Elle lui dit de s'installer. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un dossier fin. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans bruit. Jasper l'observait, intrigué. Elle passa la tête dehors et appela Edward d'un ton précipité puis referma la porte. Le télépathe la rejoignit rapidement, les yeux brillant. Elle lui tendit le dossier. Il le parcourut rapidement et écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Jacob et sa famille. Il s'avère que Bella et Quil sont liés par le sang. Jacob étant le cousin de Quil, il est aussi en quelque sorte celui de Bella même s'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire incrédule et murmura d'une voix triomphante :

- J'ai gagné sale cabot !

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Ma cousine n'est pas un trophée que l'on gagne comme à un concours !

Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse mais la joie qui y régnait la fit sourire.

- Merci infiniment Hermione !

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, salua son frère et sortit d'un pas joyeux. Elle ferma la porte, secoua la tête en souriant et s'aperçut que Jasper la fixait. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Je vais me changer.

Elle prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Là, elle s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à inspirer et expirer lentement pour calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle se sentit soudainement épuisée. Elle se changea rapidement, se brossa les dents et sortit. Elle bailla bruyamment et longuement en s'approchant du lit. Elle rougit brusquement face au regard amusé de Jasper. Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'arrêta, embarrassée. Elle devait enlever son peignoir mais étant en nuisette, elle n'osait pas se dévoiler devant le vampire. Elle le regarda, hésitante, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne vit pas le regard de Jasper s'immobiliser sur ses lèvres et se charger de désir. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Euh… Pourrais-tu te retourner, le temps que je retire le peignoir s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle avait l'air tellement embarrassée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en s'exécutant. Elle se débarrassa de son peignoir et se glissa sous la couette avec un soupir de bonheur. Jasper se retourna avec un sourire moqueur. Elle le fusilla du regard tout en rougissant. Elle grommela quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son comportement.

- Arrête de te moquer ! Tu es méchant !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et il se sentit fondre.

- Dors Hermione, je veillerais sur ton sommeil.

Son regard s'emplit de peur.

- Promis ? souffla-t-elle, angoissée.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle ferma les yeux. Elle l'entendit s'installer sur le fauteuil et rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle commença à s'agiter et à gémir. Le vampire tenta d'user de son don pour la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Il prit alors une décision qui allait le bouleverser. Se levant, il s'installa sur le lit aux côtés de la sorcière et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Comme par magie, elle se calma et se blottit contre lui. Il comprit qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Il fut ému de cette marque de confiance tout en se posant des questions. Après tout, il était un monstre, un vampire assoiffé de sang qui avait voulu tuer sa cousine et qui n'était pas fichu de s'habituer à se nourrir de sang animal. Puis il se souvint que tout n'était pas sa faute, même s'il continuait à le penser. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il faillit ne pas entendre le petit chuchotement que laissa échapper la sorcière.

- Jasper…

Il se figea. Elle rêvait de lui ! Non impossible ! Et pourtant… Il ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'un petit tapotement se fit entendre à la porte. Alice entra en silence et sourit tendrement en voyant le tableau devant ses yeux. Puis elle croisa le regard emplit de questions de son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha.

- Tout ira bien, lui assura-t-elle. Elle est ta compagne, il ne peut en être autrement.

Il se détendit alors et sourit à son tour tendrement en admirant la jeune fille endormit dans ses bras.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ma Lili ?

- Absolument rien ! rit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. La nuit se passa sans autre incident.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière se réveilla, elle s'étonna de voir le soleil dans la chambre. Elle regarda l'heure : 11h30. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle se réveillait toujours sur les coups de 2h du matin et ne se rendormait jamais. Elle se souvint soudain que Jasper avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Elle comprit qu'il avait pu lui permettre de passer une nuit entière sans problème. Elle sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir mais se sentit bien vite déçue en constatant l'absence du vampire à son réveil. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit. Alice, Esmée, Rosalie et Bella étaient installées dans le salon.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Alice avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis plus d'un an, avoua Hermione. Jasper est un très bon canalisateur. Et j'ai faim.

Bella rit.

- Allez viens ! On va se faire un super petit déjeuner !

Elles se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et sortirent différents ingrédients. Tout en discutant et en riant, elles firent des crêpes.

- Où sont Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et Jasper ?

- Partis chasser entre hommes, rit Bella. Alors cette nuit avec Jasper ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il m'a aidé à dormir, c'est tout.

Bella plissa les yeux et regarda sa cousine, un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Avoue qu'il te plaît !

- Je n'avouerais rien Swan ! Même sous la torture !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Bella se jeta sur elle, un paquet de farine à la main et lui jeta à la figure. Trop surprise, Hermione ne put réagir à temps et fut recouverte de farine en quelques secondes. Un instant stupéfaite, elle plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

- Tu vas me le payer Swan !

Elle se saisit d'un paquet à son tour et poursuivit sa cousine à travers la cuisine. Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent et attirèrent les Cullen, les hommes étant rentrés de leur chasse. En ouvrant la porte, ils s'immobilisèrent face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Une Bella complètement blanche, les bras levés pour se défendre et une Hermione beaucoup moins enfarinée, un paquet de farine levé au dessus de la tête de sa cousine. Les deux jeunes filles, hilares, tournèrent la tête vers leurs amis et explosèrent à nouveau de rire face à leur réaction. Hermione en profita pour vider le paquet de farine sur sa cousine qui disparut sous un nuage de poussière blanche.

- Ma cuisine, gémit Esmée, l'air désespérée.

Cette réflexion déclencha à nouveau le fou rire des deux jeunes humaines.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée, on va la nettoyer, hoqueta Hermione, se retenant de recommencer à rire.

Les Cullen sortirent et elles rirent à nouveau.

- Ah ! soupira Hermione. Cela fait tellement de bien de rire ainsi, cela faisait vraiment longtemps.

- Tu as vraiment dû vivre des choses difficiles…

Hermione sourit tristement.

- Je t'en parlerais ma Bella c'est promis mais à présent que je peux profiter un peu de la vie sans me demander si je vais mourir ce soir, demain ou dans cinq minutes, je te jure que je vais y aller à fond !

- Te connaissant, je veux bien te croire ! répondit Bella avec un sourire moqueur. Allez, nettoyons tout ça. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose pour ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Je serais probablement obligée de nettoyer tout ça à la main, rit-elle.

Hermione sourit à sa remarque, sortit sa baguette et lança un _Recurvite_ silencieux. En un instant, toute la cuisine fut rangée et même elles furent complètement nettoyées. Elles mirent les crêpes dans une assiette et mangèrent. Elles rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

- Comment…, commença Emmett.

- Mais…, fit Alice, surprise.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, même si leur stupéfaction était bien visible.

- Vous étiez complètement enfarinées il y a encore deux minutes, constata Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes propres à présent sans être passées par la salle de bain. C'est techniquement… impossible !

- L'existence des vampires est techniquement impossible, le taquina Hermione.

- Touché, sourit-il. J'en conclus que nous ne saurons rien.

- Pas pour l'instant, en effet.

Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse. Bella vint à sa rescousse.

- Bon ! On le prépare ce mariage ?

Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

- J'ai plein d'idée ! Tu verras, ce sera génial !

Hermione la remercia du regard et suivit les deux jeunes filles dans la chambre d'Alice. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à parler du mariage. Alice était intarissable : elle avait trouvé une robe, des décorations de table, des fleurs, un costume pour le marié, les costumes et robes du reste de la famille, le repas, la liste des invités etc. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que sa cousine n'en pouvait plus, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

- J'avais quelques idées moi aussi.

- On t'écoute, lança rapidement Bella, soulagée.

Elle savait que sa cousine allait respecter ses choix.

- Pour la robe, je pensais peut-être à en porter une ancienne, qui ferait référence à l'époque d'Edward. Pour la nourriture, je serais capable de cuisiner, tu le sais. Pour les tables, je pensais à des nappes blanches, assez simples, brodées de rouge, avec des pétales de roses rouges dessus, un chemin de table rouge et un centre fleuri. Pour ton bouquet, du freesia puisque c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus en quelque sorte de l'odeur que tu dégages pour Edward, pour la décoration, des tentures blanches et rouges et des bouquets accrochés un peu partout, tout ça sans que ça ne sente trop.

- C'est simple mais en même temps c'est raffinée et jolie. Moi ça me plaît, approuva Bella. Même si je refuse que tu cuisines pour mon mariage évidement.

Alice ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder la sorcière d'un air étrange.

- Alice ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Bella.

Toujours pas de réponse. Les deux humaines échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Je vais peut-être prévenir Carlisle, prévint Bella.

Elle se leva. Soudain, Alice hurla.

- C'est trop génial ! C'est super ! J'adore ton idée !

Abasourdis, Hermione et Bella regardèrent leur amie sauter dans tous les sens et hurler de joie.

- Euh…

Sans se concerter, elles se levèrent et sortir de la chambre. Elles descendirent au salon. Toujours en silence, elles s'assirent avec le reste de la famille, Bella dans les bras d'Edward, Hermione près de Jasper. Alice continuait de hurler et de sauter partout.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda Esmée d'une voix douce devant le mutisme des deux jeunes filles.

- C'est une bonne question, reconnut Hermione. Si on qualifie la crise de nerf d'Alice de problème alors, oui, il y en a un. Dans le cas contraire, je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca va lui passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps.

- C'est assez effrayant, murmura Bella.

Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione et soudain, elles éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Elles eurent du mal à s'arrêter mais y parvinrent au bout de cinq minutes de fou rire.

- Sacrée Alice ! Il y en a pour longtemps ?

- Ca dépend des crises, rigola Emmett.

Hermione secoua la tête, alla chercher son mp3 et retourna s'installer dans le canapé. Elle alluma l'appareil et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait si bien dans cette famille, qui était certes différente puisque composée de vampires, mais qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici, à part avec ses proches. Elle comprenait le désir de sa cousine de faire partie de cette famille et donc d'être transformée. Elle l'imagina vampire et sut qu'elle serait magnifique. Elle se laissa porter par la musique. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait et qu'Alice se tenait devant elle, l'air furieux et les poings sur les hanches. Elle retira ses écouteurs, surprise.

- Il y un problème ?

- Un problème ? Hermione ! Ca fait dix minutes que je parle à un mur !

- Désolée Alice, je ne t'ai pas entendu avec mes écouteurs.

- J'ai bien compris, bouda la vampiresse. Bon, je te disais que je trouvais ton idée vraiment génial et qu'il faudrait que l'on commence à aller voir en magasins.

- On n'est pas pressé Alice, bougonna Bella.

Hermione rit face à l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa cousine.

- Il est 16h, annonça soudain Alice. Il est temps d'aller vous préparer !

Bella écarquilla les yeux, paniquée.

- Alice, appela-t-elle. Est-ce que cela te dérange si Hermione s'occupe de moi ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé un moment pareil alors…

Personne ne fut dupe et Edward baissa la tête pour cacher son rire tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper échangeait un regard complice, le premier prêt à exploser de rire.

- Oh… Bien sûr Bella, cela ne me dérange pas, j'aurais bien d'autres moments pour m'occuper de toi, répondit Alice, toutefois un peu déçue.

- Pour me torturer, oui, grommela Bella en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de sa cousine.

- J'ai entendu, cria Alice.

Hermione rit. Elle envoya sa cousine prendre une douche. Elle l'installa ensuite, coiffa ses cheveux mouillés, les boucla et les sécha à l'aide d'un sort. Elle lui choisit une robe bustier noire en satin. Un peu au dessus du genou, une ceinture blanche juste au dessous de la poitrine accompagnait l'ensemble. Elle lui donna des chaussures noires compensées.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec !

- Elles sont compensées, Bella, ce sera plus facile. Entraîne-toi pendant que je me prépare.

Elle lui fit un rapide maquillage, dégradé de marron pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle passa à son tour à la douche, se sécha les cheveux et les remonta en un chignon complexe d'où ressortait quelques mèches qu'elle boucla. Elle mit une robe bustier rouge sang qu'elle accompagna d'une paire d'escarpins assortis. Elle se maquilla d'un simple coup de mascara et prit un sac noir tandis qu'elle donnait à sa cousine un sac blanc.

- Alors ?

- Je me débrouille plutôt bien pour marcher avec, rigola Bella. Tu es magnifique Hermione !

- Tu es parfaite aussi ma Belli.

Elles se sourirent, complices. Belle prévint sa cousine qu'elle redescendait au salon.

- Je te rejoins dans deux secondes, je récupère tu-sais-quoi !

Elle chercha sa baguette, la rangea rapidement dans son sac et descendit à son tour.

- Whaouuah ! Hermione, tu es superbe ! cria Alice, surexcitée.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée d'être le centre d'attention. Sa cousine était dans les bras de son fiancé et lui sourit. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Jasper. Sombre, empli d'un désir inavouable, il la déshabillait du regard discrètement. Elle se sentit mis à nue sous des yeux d'une telle intensité. Elle rougit et se mit à rire en voyant Esmée revenir avec un appareil photo à la main.

- Oh non Esmée, je vous en pris, pas de photo !

- Oh si ! Je veux avoir des souvenirs ! En plus, regardez-vous, vous êtes superbes mes chéries !

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et pris la pose avec sa cousine pour plusieurs photos. Le regard de Jasper ne l'avait pas quittée.

- Bon allez Bella il faut y aller, on doit passer en ville avant. Une petite recommandation s'il-vous-plaît. Prenez soin de ma moto, si elle a, ne serait-ce qu'une éraflure, ça va chier des bulles ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Emmett d'un air menaçant.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Je ne fais jamais rien moi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette expression…

Sa voix mourut devant le regard noir de la sorcière. Elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas.

- C'est toujours moi qui prends, c'est vraiment pas juste, commença-t-il à pleurnicher.

Elle secoua la tête.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Passez une bonne soirée ! cria Alice.

Elles montèrent en voiture, passèrent en ville pour acheter une bonne bouteille de vin pour Marc et un joli bouquet de fleurs pour Jill. Elles se rendirent ensuite chez leurs amis.

- Hermione ! Bella !

- Jill ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Elles entrèrent tout en discutant joyeusement. Elles saluèrent chaleureusement Marc. Jill les invita à passer au salon et elles s'installèrent pour discuter pendant que le mari de leur amie cuisinait.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ais pas vu Hermione, regarde-toi, tu es une vrai femme désormais, tu es vraiment superbe !

La sorcière rougit et baissa la tête.

- Tu m'as manqué Jill…

- Toi aussi ma belle, sourit son hôtesse. Alors raconte moi, je sais que Bella va sa marier mais je ne sais rien de toi. Où en sont les amours ?

Elle rougit encore plus.

- Nul part Jill, je suis toujours célibataire et je compte bien le rester encore peu !

- Personne en vue ? insista la jeune femme.

- Personne, sourit Hermione.

- Même pas Jasper ? demanda sournoisement Bella.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua la sorcière. Jasper est seulement un ami !

- Qui est Jasper ?

- Le frère d'Edward, mon fiancé.

- Stop ! s'exclama Hermione. Je vous arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien entre Jasper et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira fortement. Dire ces mots à haute voix lui faisait une sensation étrange au cœur, comme un pincement douloureux. Ces mots, cette réalité lui faisaient mal, réalisa-t-elle. Elle se sentit totalement désemparée devant ce flot d'émotions et de découvertes qu'elle faisait. Elle s'obligea à faire bonne figure et rouvrit rapidement les yeux avec un sourire. Sa cousine et Jill n'avait pas remarqué son trouble et discutait du mariage à venir. Marc les rejoignit à son tour et servit l'apéritif. Bella fit part à Jill, organisatrice de réceptions, des idées qu'avait proposées Hermione pour le mariage.

- Je trouve ça assez original et ça rendra très bien, assura-t-elle. Je vous chercherais tous les tissus et on les travaillera ensemble si vous voulez.

- Avec plaisir.

- On passe à table les filles, tout est près, les enjoignit Marc.

Ils s'installèrent. Leurs hôtes les servirent et ils commençaient à manger tranquillement en plaisantant et en riant lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jill fronça les sourcils.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement et se leva. Hermione entendit une voix d'homme.

- Je te remercie, entendit-elle Marc dire. Je pensais que je l'avais définitivement perdu.

Il apparut dans le salon, suivit d'un homme. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle vit avec horreur son ami avancer une chaise pour le nouvel arrivant et lui préparer une assiette. Elle vit avec horreur Jill le saluer gentiment. Bella regardait sa cousine, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle salua à son tour le nouveau venu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle qu'elle retrouva la raison et eut le reflexe de reculer discrètement sa chaise pour tenter de s'éloigner au maximum de lui sans paraître impolie.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Hermione, je savais que le destin ferait croiser nos routes un jour. J'espérais que ce jour arrive très vite et mon vœu a été exaucé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix qu'il voulut langoureuse.

Elle retint un haut-le-cœur, ferma les yeux de dégoût, pria pour qu'il disparaisse mais ne put que soupirer de rage en entendant le bruit d'un chaise que l'on tire, signe que l'agent Phelps allait s'assoir et s'installer avec eux pour le reste du dîner.

Les Cullen étaient dans le salon, regardant tranquillement la télé lorsqu'ils entendirent la camionnette de Bella. Ils se redressèrent et attendirent que les deux jeunes filles les rejoignent. Alice était impatiente de connaître tous les détails de la soirée, Edward avait hâte de revoir sa fiancé et Jasper voulait revoir Hermione, qui lui avait manqué. La porte s'ouvrit et une Bella plus pâle que jamais fit son apparition.

- Bella ! s'exclama Esmée, inquiète.

- Est-ce que tout va bien mon amour ? demanda Edward, lui aussi très inquiet. Où est Hermione ? Bella, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes !

- Je crois que c'est le cas, bredouilla-t-elle. Hermione va arriver, elle a juste besoin de souffler un peu.

A ce moment, un hurlement de rage et de colère pure retentit. Il dura quelques minutes et se tu.

- Voilà, je crois qu'elle a soufflé, essaya de plaisanter Bella. Je crois aussi que je vais m'assoir, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Tout allait bien, puis Phelps est arrivé et j'ai bien vu qu'Hermione n'était pas franchement ravie. Et puis elle s'est levée pour allez aux toilettes et il l'a suivi, je crois. On a entend un grand bruit, on s'est précipité… Et tout ce sang… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Elle se leva, se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. A ce moment, Hermione fit son apparition. Les cheveux défaits, les yeux étincelants de rage, de colère et de haine, elle monta sans un regard pour les autres. Elle enleva sa robe, qu'elle balança sur le lit, ses chaussures qu'elle envoya voler à travers la chambre, enfila un jean, une chemise bleue nuit à manches longues, des baskets. Elle relâcha ses cheveux qu'elle brossa énergiquement et qu'elle attacha. Elle souffla un bon coup et redescendit. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé, les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras autour de ses derniers. Jasper la trouva plus belle que jamais. Bella reparut, tremblante.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Edward.

- Humph ! répondit Hermione avec un reniflement de mépris.

- Hermione ? insista Jasper.

- C'est ce Phelps de malheur ! explosa la jeune fille. Déjà à mon arrivée, il m'a pris la tête avec ses « je vous ferais visiter la ville si vous voulez », « je me serais souvenu d'une aussi jolie jeune fille » ! Espèce d'abruti prétentieux !

Tout le monde la regardait, stupéfait. Ils n'en revenaient pas de la colère qui l'habitait. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était impressionnant. Aveuglée par la rage, elle continua sur sa lancé.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a entendu lorsque Charlie a prévenu Marc que l'on venait ce soir, et il a fait exprès de voler quelque chose à Marc pour avoir une excuse pour venir ! Espèce de crétin ! Enfoiré ! Abruti ! Salopard !

- Tout ceci n'explique pas le sang, nota Carlisle.

- Cet abruti m'a suivie alors que j'allais à la cuisine, il m'a collé contre le mur et a essayé de m'embrasser de force ! Il y avait une poêle qui traînait sur le plan de travail. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, expliqua-t-elle soudain honteuse. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher cet abruti, espèce de flic de pacotille ! reprit-elle avec véhémence. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire ! Je peux vous dire qu'il est bien amoché !

A ce moment, le téléphone de Carlisle sonna.

- Docteur Cullen ? Une urgence ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je vois. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il vous faudra vous débrouiller sans moi, j'ai un problème familial à régler. Bon courage.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Un certain agent Phelps vient d'être admis d'urgence à l'hôpital. Selon les médecins, il a le nez, la mâchoire et presque tous les os du visage brisés.

- Plutôt du bon travail non ? dit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

Ils la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Finalement, je ne voudrais pas être ton ennemi, rit Emmett. Tu peux vraiment être dangereuse.

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! protesta Hermione.

Bella se racla la gorge bruyamment.

- Bon d'accord, je peux l'être, reconnut la sorcière. Mais je voulais juste me défendre !

- Et s'il porte plainte ? s'enquit Rosalie.

- Non coupable, légitime défense, tentative de viol.

Rosalie lui sourit, Jasper, Emmett, Edward acquiescèrent avec vigueur, Esmée vint s'installer à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, Alice s'installa de l'autre côté et Carlisle approuva lui aussi. La conversation prit fin, chacun retourna à ses occupations en attendant l'heure de se rendre à l'entraînement. Hermione sortit dans le jardin, s'allongea sur le sol et regarda les étoiles.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle tourna la tête. Jasper lui sourit. Ilo s'installa à ses côtés et regarda le ciel à son tour.

- Je vais bien, Jasper, merci. Je suppose que tu t'attends à des effets secondaires, mais il n'y en aura pas.

- Comme pour Bella à chaque fois qu'elle frôle la mort.

- Oui, sourit-elle. A la différence que moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de problème et de réagir ainsi, donc je me sens bien après.

- Comment ça l'habitude ? Tu roues de coup de poêle chaque homme qui t'approche ?

- Non, rit-elle, amusée. Disons que j'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont poussée à me défendre.

Jasper n'insista pas, elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants. Puis, il fut l'heure de rejoindre la meute. Edward prit Bella sur son dos et Jasper proposa à Hermione de l'emmener. Elle trouva le voyage absolument grisant. Elle en fit part à la famille qui rit de sa réaction. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande prairie. Jasper lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain qu'ils utilisaient pour jouer au base-ball. Hermione nota cependant qu'Alice ne paraissait pas très à l'aise.

- Alice a un problème ?

- Les loups approchent, répondit Edward. Leur présence brouille ses visions donc elle ne voit pas ce qui va se passer ce soir. Elle s'inquiète.

Alice lui tira la langue et Edward s'esclaffa. Soudain, il se raidit et se tourna vers la lisière de la forêt où les loups apparurent.

- La meute s'est encore agrandie, souffla Alice, effarée.

Hermione put enfin les voir sous leur forme de loups. Elle éclata de rire sous le regard surpris des Cullen et des Quileutes.

- Et c'est ça que vous appelez des loups-garous ? rit-elle. Ce sont juste des modificateurs, le fait que leur forme animal soit un loup n'est que pur hasard ! Ce ne sont absolument pas des loups-garous !

Elle rigola encore quelques instants.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Edward. Je traduis les pensées de Sam, précisa-t-il.

- Les loups-garous ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le quartier de lune qui se dessinait au dessus d'eux. Ils ne supportent pas l'argent et sont très attirés par le sang, encore plus que les vampires.

La meute gronda brusquement et ne se tut que sur un grondement du loup noir.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, traduisit Edward.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des loups-garous, répondit franchement Hermione. Certains très gentils, d'autres complètement submergés par leur nature. Un peu comme les vampires en fait.

- Il serait intéressant de les rencontrer.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Toutefois, la comparaison entre les vampires et les loups-garous fit réfléchir le chef de la meute.

- Il est vrai, dit-il par l'intermédiaire du télépathe, que nous nous trompons peut-être sur les vampires. Tout comme chez les humains, il y en a des gentils et des méchants. J'accepte une trêve entre nos deux familles mais vous devez comprendre que nous continuerons à protéger les humains coûte que coûte.

- Nous comprenons, répondit Carlisle. Nous vous remercions pour votre aide.

- Nous sommes prêts à vous écouter et à regarder mais nous refusons de participer.

- Cela sera suffisant. Mon fils Jasper a de l'expérience avec les nouveau-nés. Il va donc nous apprendre à faire face à leurs attaques. La différence entre eux et nous est simple : ils sont très jeunes, n'ont aucune expérience, pas de stratégie ni de savoir-faire. Ils sont vingt mais leur nombre peut diminuer car ils se battent entre eux.

- Quand seront-ils là ?

- Dans environ une semaine. Alice nous préviendra.

Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation, trop occupée à regarder Jasper. Le jeune homme, immobile, concentré sur les loups, paraissait tendu. Elle fut surprise d'entendre à nouveau qu'il avait de l'expérience avec les nouveau-nés. Elle se demanda toutefois pourquoi il était si nerveux. Il dût sentir sa curiosité car il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Elle le vit interroger Edward du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça et Jasper, mal à l'aise, tourna le dos aux loups.

- Les seuls éléments à ne pas oublier, commença-t-il, sont : un, ne pas les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de vous et deux, ne pas tenter une approche directe car ils y sont préparer. Attaquez-les sur les flancs et ne cessez jamais de bouger.

Hermione observa les démonstrations avec attention. Elle ne voulait pas être en reste dans la bataille même si personne ne saurait qu'elle y participerait. Elle regarda avec attention le vampire de ses rêves. Elle le trouva magnifique. Chacun de ses mouvements était mesuré au millimètre près, chaque gestes étaient précis et dégageaient une grâce et une sensualité qui la fit frémir. Il tourna son regard rapidement vers elle, surpris, puis se concentra à nouveau. Edward voulu rapidement sa battre lui aussi. Jasper lui demanda de patienter et appela Alice, qui se trouvait près de Bella.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, dit-il à Bella. Je veux te prouver que tu n'as rien à craindre.

La vampiresse se plaça face à lui, immobile et souriante. Jasper avança, feinta à gauche et bondit. Il réapparut de l'autre côté d'Alice sans que celle-ci n'eut bougé, sembla-t-il à Hermione. Elle se concentra donc sur le petit lutin. Les yeux fermés, elle faisait de touts petits pas. Jasper redoubla ses assauts et Alice accéléra le mouvement. Elle dansait, tournoyait, virevoltait toujours en échappant à Jasper. Finalement, elle éclata de rire et se retrouva perchée sur le dos du vampire, lèvres sur son cou.

- Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa gorge.

- Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit monstre, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Hermione baissa la tête à cette vision et sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Elle pensait partager quelque chose de fort avec le vampire mais se rendait compte qu'il restait très attaché à Alice. Elle sentit la jalousie la ronger. Jasper tourna la tête vers elle, il sembla prendre conscience du spectacle qu'il venait de donner et lui envoya un regard empli d'excuse et de culpabilité. Elle l'ignora et inspira pour se calmer.

Elle se figea. Cette odeur ! Elle la connaissait ! Elle n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout pour elle. Elle sentit la terreur s'insinuer lentement dans ses veines. Elle commença à trembler. Jasper ressentit sa peur.

- Hermione ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle fut incapable de répondre. Bella s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione ! Tu trembles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi !

- Allez-vous-en ! Tous ! Partez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Bella comprit rapidement. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh non, souffla-t-elle. Tout le monde s'en va. Rentrez chez vous, dit-elle aux loups précipitamment. On rentre à la maison.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne discutez pas ! Dépêchez-vous !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Viens avec nous, la supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas Bella, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

- Promets-moi de revenir…

Si la question surprit toutes les personnes présentes, la réponse les acheva. Hermione sortit un poignard, les regarda un par un. Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur Jasper qu'elle regarda avec tristesse, puis sur Alice.

- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout petite sœur, mais je ne peux te promettre de rester en vie.

Bella ne retint pas ses larmes.

- Prenez soin d'elle, demanda-t-elle aux Cullen.

Personne ne comprenait. Alice pleurait.

- Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Hermione échangea un regard avec Edward qui hocha le menton et prit Bella sur son dos. Il disparut rapidement. Emmett s'empara d'Alice, Rosalie de Jasper et bientôt, elle se retrouva seule face à son destin. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément puis expira. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit. Il se tenait devant elle, un sourire amusé au visage. Elle était prête. Elle se battrait. Jusqu'au bout. Pour Bella, pour Sirius, pour Teddy. Mais surtout pour Jasper. Jasper, à qui elle n'avait rien dit. Comme elle le regrettait à présent.

Bella se trouvait dans le canapé, en pleurs, avec toute la famille. Personne sauf elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

- Bella ! Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

- Je ne peux pas Alice ! Je n'ai pas le droit !

Elle se tourna vers Jasper. Le pauvre avait l'air anéantit.

- Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne peux rien dire sans une autorisation spéciale.

- Je comprends Bella ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne perds pas espoir, chuchota la cousine de la sorcière, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Elle a résisté pendant six ans, elle ne laissera pas tomber maintenant.

Ses paroles furent les dernières de la soirée. Ils attendirent en silence un signe quelconque de leur amie.

Au bout de deux heures d'un calvaire insupportable, les Cullen se raidirent brusquement.

- Ca sent le sang, murmura Esmée.

Hermione fit son apparition. Les cheveux poisseux de sang, coulant sur son front, la lèvre inférieur ouverte, un énorme hématome sur la pommette gauche. Bella hoqueta, se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Doucement Bella, tu me fais mal…, murmura la sorcière.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Tout va très bien ma Bella, tout est réglé. Je voudrais juste aller dormir.

Elle bailla longuement. Emmett éclata de rire, soulagé et le reste de la famille s'anima à son tour.

- Viens te nettoyer, proposa Esmée.

Hermione lui sourit, monta et alla prendre une douche courte. Elle se lava les cheveux – le sang n'était pas le sien – soigna sa lèvre, ses quelques blessures et redescendit. Elle alla prendre sa cousine dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Bella pleura et Hermione aussi.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, sanglota l'américaine.

- Je sais, souffla sa cousine. Mais je t'ai toujours promis de rester près de toi et de te protéger coûte que coûte.

Elles se sourirent, heureuse de se retrouver. Hermione se tourna vers la famille.

- Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y répondre tout de suite. Une fois débarrassés de Victoria, je répondrais à toutes vos questions. Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était me changer les idées en venant ici, je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on me retrouverait, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Alice la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… Tu nous raconteras tout quand tu seras prête. Mais sache que tu fais partie de la famille à présent et que quoi qu'il t'arrive nous te protégerons.

Hermione lui sourit, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Elle les salua et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, se glissa dans son lit et laissa libre cour à ses larmes. La porte s'entrouvrit.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Sa voix trahit ses pleurs et Jasper entra, soucieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et son visage se durcit à la vue de son visage tuméfié. Il essuya délicatement les quelques larmes et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis finit par lui ouvrir ses bras. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement en sanglotant, se soulageant de toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait accumulées et qu'elle n'avait pu évacuer.

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

Il la serra davantage contre lui et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

- Ne t'excuse pas, murmura-t-il. Tu as trop longtemps gardé tout ces sentiments à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je déteste vraiment le mercredi !

Il sourit, la berça longuement et l'aida à s'endormir. Il veilla sur elle jusqu'au petit matin.


	8. Retour à la vie

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se réveilla pas. Bella passa sa journée à son chevet, accompagnée de Jasper qui veillait sur le sommeil et les émotions de la sorcière. Il ne cessait de rassurer sa future belle-sœur sur les ressentis de sa cousine, si bien qu'elle pu rentrer le soir, soulagée qu'il veille sur elle.

Le surlendemain, le vendredi, lorsque Bella se présenta à nouveau au domicile des vampires, il n'y avait aucun changement. Si Alice et le reste de la famille s'inquiétaient, Jasper les rassura en leur traduisant chaque sentiment et Bella en leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'une façon de se protéger en quelque sorte et de récupérer un peu. Comme si elle était en mode pause. En attendant, la famille décida de faire une petite partie de base-ball, laissant Jasper s'occuper de leur nouvelle protégée. La journée se passa donc tranquillement.

La lumière.

Enfin.

Après avoir traversé des océans de lave et de feu.

Après avoir supporté d'être dans cet endroit blanc, entièrement blanc, à marcher sans avoir l'impression d'être en mouvement.

Après avoir hurlé le nom de Jasper, celui de Sirius.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était seule.

Après avoir supplié qu'on la laisse les revoir et pleuré longtemps.

Après avoir accepté le fait que cet endroit ne lui voulait que du bien, qu'il était là pour l'apaiser et l'aider à revenir plus forte.

Elle put enfin voir cette lumière. Et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle.

- Suis le chemin, lui murmura une voix apaisante et maternelle. Il est devant tes yeux, il te suffit de les ouvrir.

Et lorsqu'elle s'y engouffra, elle ressentit à nouveau le plaisir d'être vivante. Elle sentit le sang couler dans ses veines comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Elle suivit le conseil de cette voix et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt, agressée par la lumière et gémit doucement. Elle tenta à nouveau l'expérience, tourna la tête sur le côté et rencontra le regard de Jasper. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tenta de parler mas n'y parvint pas.

- Salut, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il lui versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et lui tendit. Elle but les quelques gorgées et savoura le liquide qui apaisa sa gorge brûlante.

- Salut, répondit-elle difficilement.

Il lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Si… Je me suis endormie, après cette pièce blanche et c'est tout…

- On est vendredi. Le dîner a eu lieu mercredi. Quant à la pièce blanche, ça devait être dans ton rêve.

- Vendredi ? Et Bella ?

- Elle va bien. Tout le monde va bien, sourit-il face à son air inquiet. Ils sont allés faire une partie de baseball en attendant ton réveil.

Elle le considéra un instant, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction et l'interrogea du regard.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre, il préféra se taire. Apparemment, son silence ne convint pas à la jeune fille.

- Tu… tu es resté… juste pour moi ?

Elle avait posé la question d'une toute petite voix, presque enfantine et le vampire sourit, attendri par son incompréhension malgré sa gêne.

- Evidement. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule alors que tu risquais de te réveiller à tout moment.

Elle secoua la tête doucement. Il avait voulu rester pour être présent à son réveil ! Elle ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste mais en fut touchée et étrangement contente. Son ventre gronda bruyamment. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Elle se retourna. Jasper arborait un sourire amusé.

- Je vais manger. C'est en général ce qu'un être humain fait lorsqu'il entend son estomac gargouiller.

- Si je suis resté c'est pour m'assurer que tu te reposerais même après deux jours sans te réveiller. Alors tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu allais te faire à manger.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

- Ben si. Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

- Comment oses-tu douter de mes talents culinaires ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement vexé.

- Désolée mais tu es un vampire alors je pensais que… comme les odeurs humaines te dégoûtent…

Elle se tut devant le regard rieur du jeune homme.

- D'accord, tu te moques de moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, commença à descendre les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Jasper, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle saisit après avoir soupiré et la conduisit dans la cuisine où il la fit s'installer à la table. Il commença à cuisiner. Bientôt, une bonne odeur envahie la pièce et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se placer près de Jasper pour surveiller les opérations. Elle profita du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour prendre une cuillère du poulet qu'il venait de mélanger à une sauce aigre-douce, reconnu-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu, s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Elle sursauta, lâcha la cuillère qui retomba sur le sol. Elle observa un instant Jasper et éclata de rire.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête, hoqueta-t-elle, hilare.

- Tu as vu la tienne quand je t'ai pris la main dans le sac, se défendit-il.

- Tu essaies de convaincre qui avec cette défense ? pouffa-t-elle.

Il grogna légèrement, faisant redoubler ses rires, et la servit. Elle dévora le contenu de son assiette en quelques minutes.

- Je ne douterais plus jamais de tes talents de cuisinier Jasper. C'était vraiment bon. Il va falloir que tu cuisines pour moi plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

- A votre service Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un léger accent texan en s'inclinant devant elle.

Elle rit à nouveau. Elle débarrassa, fit un brin de vaisselle et se rendit dans le salon. Il la suivit et s'installa en face d'elle. Ils gardèrent le silence.

- Tu sais… J'ignore si ton don est en cause mais ta présence et les moments que l'on passe ensemble m'apaisent et me permettent de relâcher la pression. Je me sens tellement bien, tellement sereine, tellement… moi-même. Ça fait tellement que je ne me suis pas sentie ainsi…

Elle garda le silence un moment.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir connu ta famille plus tôt. Vous êtes vraiment tous si gentils, et cela aurait évité bien des souffrances à Bella et Edward. Et même à vous par la même occasion. Enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet idiot ne veut pas la transformer. Elle a besoin de lui tout comme il a besoin d'elle, la faire devenir l'une des vôtres est la meilleure solution, d'autant plus qu'ainsi, vous ne serez plus obligés de lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Il a peur qu'elle le regrette après et qu'elle ne lui en veuille. Il a peur qu'elle s'intéresse à lui seulement pour obtenir l'immortalité. Il a peur qu'elle l'abandonne une fois transformée. Il ne veut pas la perdre. Et il dit aussi qu'il ne veut pas prendre son âme.

Hermione secoua la tête, agacée.

- L'amour rend vraiment stupide ! Je connais ma cousine mieux que quiconque. Elle aime Edward plus que tout au monde. Quand il l'a quitté, elle a tenté de se suicider Jasper ! Elle se mettait dans des situations dangereuses uniquement parce qu'elles lui permettaient d'apercevoir le fantôme d'Edward qui la mettait en garde ! Elle voulait juste le voir et l'entendre même si c'était pour souffrir trois fois plus après… L'immortalité ne l'intéresse pas s'il n'est pas à ses côtés pour la vivre, ils sont comme des aimants, ils sont fait pour être ensemble et ne peuvent vivre séparément. Et si je ne me trompe pas, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui avant de savoir qu'il était vampire, ce n'est donc pas l'immortalité qui l'a attirée. Quant à son âme, Edward est de nouveau un imbécile. Les vampires ont toujours une âme et je peux lui prouver !

- De quelle façon ?

Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Plus tard, d'accord, sourit Jasper, amusée. Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je me sens bien depuis que tu es arrivée. Bella est plus calme et toute la famille t'aime beaucoup. De coup, je ne ressens que des émotions positives et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage.

Elle sourit à son tour. Il se leva.

- On rejoint les autres ?

Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la clairière utilisée pour leur rendez-vous avec les Quileutes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière et la famille se tourna vers eux. Bella se précipita sur sa cousine.

- Hermione ! Tu es réveillée !

La jeune femme rit doucement. Chacun leur tour, les Cullen vinrent la saluer.

- Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire si tu voulais rester seule avec Jasper au lieu de faire semblant de dormir pendant trois jours !

Emmett, qui d'autre ? Jasper gronda et Rosalie frappa son mari qui grommela. Hermione eut une moue aguicheuse.

- En fait, je voulais que ce soit toi, mais Rosalie n'a pas voulu nous laisser seuls. Mais elle a vu que j'étais déçue alors elle m'a proposé un plan à trois… Naturellement la décision te revient.

Edward et Alice éclatèrent de rire face à l'air ébahi de leur frère. Bella rougit. Jasper sourit, amusé. Carlisle et Esmée secouèrent la tête, à la fois amusés et désespérés. Même Rosalie eut un léger sourire. Sur ces belles paroles, elle se détourna.

- Alors, qui a gagné ?

- Nous évidemment ! s'exclama Alice.

- Vous avez trichés ! protesta Carlisle.

- On ne triche pas, on utilise nos atouts, ce n'est pas interdit ! répondit Edward, un sourire en coin.

Hermione les observa, toujours aussi fascinée par la solidarité, l'amour et la fraternité qui pouvait se dégager de cette famille – elle ne pouvait décidemment pas appeler ça un clan. Elle les envia de connaître cette chance et plus encore, elle envia sa cousine d'avoir la chance d'en faire partie. Elle n'aperçut pas le regard de Jasper.

- Au fait Hermione !

Alice, la sortant de ses pensées, la prit par le bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison.

- Nous reprenons tous les cours lundi, tu seras donc seule avec Esmée à la maison la journée.

Elle se décida avant même que la vampiresse ne termine sa phrase.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais m'inscrire jusqu'à la fin de l'année et venir avec vous ?

- Pourquoi ? blagua Emmett. Tu as peur d'Esmée et tu ne veux pas rester seule avec elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle peut être dangereuse quand elle s'y met…

La jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est absolument pas contre vous Esmée, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ne rien faire. Je ne supporterais pas de rester ici toute la journée. J'ai vraiment besoin d'occuper mon temps.

- Je sais ma chérie ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit doucement Esmée. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle durement en se tournant vers son fils, si tu continues à la traumatiser, je vais vraiment te montrer à quel point je peux être dangereuse. Sans vouloir te blesser, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment à l'adresse de Rosalie.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, en fait.

- Mais ma Rose… C'était juste pour rire…

Elle l'ignora et rentra dans la maison, sous les rires de Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella. Hermione se sentit mal d'être responsable de cette dispute et la tête de déterré qu'affichait Emmett ne l'aida en rien à se déculpabiliser. Chacun vaquât à ses occupations, agrémenter des tentatives d'Emmett pour se faire pardonner, toutes soldés par un échec.

- Ne t'en fais pas, explique Alice. C'est toujours pareil avec eux. Une dispute, une promesse d'abstinence, trois heures de lamentations, un petit geste d'Emmett et la soirée se termine au septième ciel pour les deux.

Hermione grimaça.

- Je me passerais des détails.

Ils rirent de sa tête écœurée. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, faisant semblant d'aller chercher un livre. Elle passa un coup de téléphone rapide et redescendit. Elle passa la fin d'après-midi à lire tranquillement pendant qu'Edward jouait du piano, Bella à ses côtés. Elle dîna en compagnie de sa cousine, d'Edward – qui ne lâchait pas sa compagne d'une semelle – de Jasper et d'Alice. Ils se trouvaient tous à nouveau au salon lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Edward se leva, ouvrit la porte puis se détourna.

- Rosalie, c'est pour toi !

La blonde descendit, interrogea du regard son frère qui haussa les épaules et prit le relais. Elle ferma rapidement la porte, revient au salon avec un immense et magnifique bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras.

- Un admirateur secret ? se moqua Alice.

Sa sœur lui tira la langue et lut la carte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands de stupeur et elle s'élança sur son mari après quelques secondes d'immobilisation.

- Oh ! C'est tellement beau Emmett ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'une chose aussi romantique !

Le principal intéressé ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il échangea un regard – affolé – avec Edward – amusé – qui s'éclaira face au petit, tout petit clin d'œil que lui adressa Hermione.

- De qui est ce poème ? Je ne le connais pas !

- Euh… Je l'ai inventé pour toi, Rose chérie, il fallait bien quelque chose digne de toi !

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, confia les fleurs à Alice sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Ils échangèrent un regard lubrique et elle le tira vers l'étage. Discrètement, Emmett se tourna vers Hermione et leva le pouce en articulant « merci ». Elle rit.

- Quand tu veux, marmonna-t-elle, imperturbable, toujours dans son livre.

- C'est toi le coup des fleurs ?

- Ouep !

- Génial, on va les entendre toute la nuit, soupira Jasper.

- Te plains pas, moi j'entends toutes leurs pensées et je peux les voir ! geignit Edward.

- Moi aussi je vais les voir ! Et je verrais aussi tout ce qui va se passer ensuite ! s'exclama Alice.

- Personnellement, intervint Hermione, toujours aussi calme, je préfère ça à entendre Emmett pleurer pendant un siècle. Emmett sans Rosalie, c'est Roméo sans Juliette, c'est rien. Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime.

Elle s'aperçut des regards sur elle.

- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras vampire, pesta le lutin.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben… Je l'ai vu, je suis désolée, je ne contrôle pas mes visions et puis elles sont objectives donc ça dépendra des décisions que tu prendras. Donc ce n'est pas sûr.

- C'est intéressant, murmura la sorcière pour elle-même, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard dans le vide. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec mes rêves ? Il est grand temps que je commence mes recherches. Il faut que je contacte Sirius, il pourra m'aider, sa bibliothèque doit être remplie d'ouvrage traitant du sujet.

Elle rougit sous les regards intenses des autres.

- Désolée, j'ai tendance à parler à voix hautes lorsque je réfléchis. Ça me permet de mieux analyser la situation et de garder la tête froide.

- De quels rêves parles-tu ? Pourquoi auraient-ils un lien avec ma vision ?

Elle rougit davantage et se tortilla, gênée.

- C'est assez embarrassant Alice, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

La vampiresse fit la moue mais lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « tu ne veux pas parler mais je saurais t'arracher tous tes secrets les uns après les autres, je t'en fais la promesse ». Hermione eut un petit rire et lui tira la langue dans une geste puéril. Soudain, un bruit de meuble qui se brise retentit dans toute la maison, faisant trembler tous les murs. Hermione leva la tête au plafond. Alice la regarda faire, moqueuse, et ouvrit la bouche.

- Je ne veux rien savoir Alice !

Et elle se boucha les oreilles sous les rires de ses amis.


	9. Inscription au lycée de Forks

Suite à sa décision d'intégrer le lycée de Forks, Hermione emprunta tous les livres scolaires de sa cousine et les dévora durant tout le week-end. Elle fit aussi beaucoup de recherches sur Internet afin de s'informer sur ce qu'elle était censée savoir et connaître à son âge. Si cela interloqua beaucoup les vampires qui se demandaient bien ce qu'elle fabriquait, ils ne posèrent toutefois pas de questions. Elle pensa aussi à se faire de faux papiers pour l'inscription.

Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre le dimanche en début de soirée. Elle rejoignit sa cousine dans le salon.

- Je crois que ça ira, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bella la regarda, l'air ahuri.

- C'est vraiment injuste… Tu révises en deux jours ce que j'ai appris en 17 ans…

La sorcière éclata de rire devant le visage dépité de sa cousine. Le reste de la famille les rejoignit. A leurs regards interrogateurs, les deux jeunes filles surent qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le sens de la phrase de la jeune humaine.

- J'ai plutôt bonne mémoire.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Il était prévu que la sorcière se rende au lycée le lundi afin de demander à y être inscrite et qu'Esmée l'accompagnerait. La présence de la belle et douce Madame Cullen pourrait peut-être appuyer la demande d'Hermione. Elle rejoindrait donc les classes moldues le lendemain.

Le lundi, elle salua les Cullen et sa cousine qui partaient pour le lycée. Esmée lui avait proposé de passer la matinée avec elle en attendant le rendez-vous. Elle eut donc un aperçu du travail de décoratrice d'intérieur de la vampiresse. Vers 14 heures, elles se rendirent au lycée. La secrétaire annonça leur arrivée au proviseur qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Madame Cullen, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie, sourit-elle gracieusement.

L'homme déglutit difficilement, jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui retenait un sourire amusée et revint à Esmée.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ? Cette jeune demoiselle désire rejoindre notre lycée ?

- C'est exact. Hermione vit chez nous depuis quelques temps et à présent que mes enfants reprennent le chemin du lycée, elle craint de s'ennuyer toute seule à la maison, elle souhaiterait donc pouvoir venir ici afin d'occuper ses journées.

Le proviseur observa la jeune fille avec attention. Il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire, ne pas accepter n'importe qui. Cependant, cette jeune personne vivait chez la famille Cullen, se dit-il. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Il voulut toutefois en savoir un peu plus.

- D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Esmée.

Hermione serra les dents de colère.

- Et si vous me posiez directement la question ?

L'homme sursauta devant l'agacement de la jeune fille, rougit de gêne.

- Veuillez me pardonner Mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il lui reposa la question.

- Je viens de Londres.

- Et vous venez à Forks ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui, se borna-t-elle à répondre.

- Vous avez des bulletins de notes d'autres établissements ?

- En réalité, Monsieur, j'ai suivi une scolarité particulière. Je suis déjà diplômée.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à deux reprises.

- Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- 17 ans.

- Ça alors… Je suis plutôt impressionné. Passer son bac et l'obtenir à 17 ans, c'est assez rare.

- Je l'ai obtenu à 16 ans Monsieur.

Hermione ne voulait pas se vanter mais elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Avoir une surdouée dans son établissement ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour ce proviseur. Ce dernier parut ravi de cette nouvelle.

- Alors, Mademoiselle… ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

- Mademoiselle Granger, pardonnez ma curiosité mais pourquoi désirer venir au lycée au lieu d'aller, je ne sais pas, à l'université de Seattle par exemple ?

- Un problème personnel m'a tenu éloignée trop longtemps de ma cousine. A présent que tout est réglé, je désire profiter de mon passage aux Etats-Unis pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Et suivre des cours ne pose pas de problème. Au contraire, n'ayant pas eu une scolarité normale, je ne suis jamais allée à l'école. Cela me permettrait aussi de découvrir ce concept qui m'est inconnu.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous refuser Hermione, vous serez un bon élément pour notre lycée. Avez-vous seulement la possibilité de joindre vos parents en cas de problème ?

- Je suis émancipée Monsieur, cependant mon oncle peut être mon référent si vous en avez besoin d'un. Il s'agit du Chef Swan.

- De même, puisqu'Hermione vit chez nous, mon mari et moi nous portons garant d'elle, intervint Esmée avec douceur mais fermeté.

Hermione la remercia du regard.

- Je suppose qu'être la nièce du Chef Swan m'assure de votre sérieux et de votre honnêteté tout comme pour votre cousine. Je vais vous demander de remplir quelques papiers.

Il lui tendit des documents qu'elle remplit rapidement : scolarité, famille, ville d'origine etc…

- Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue dans notre lycée Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ! Je suppose que vous désirez suivre les mêmes cours que votre cousine.

- Et avec les Cullen aussi, si cela est possible.

- Bien sûr, vous verrez ainsi les cours de Première et de Terminale. Ma secrétaire va vous faire un emploi du temps sur mesure, vous n'aurez qu'à le récupérer demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main énergiquement. Madame, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Esmée, lui faisant un baisemain.

Elles saluèrent la secrétaire et sortirent du lycée.

- Vous en jetez, glissa la sorcière, un sourire amusée aux lèvres. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi dire pour vous faire plaisir.

La vampiresse éclata de rire. Elle déposa la jeune fille à la villa avant de retourner à son travail. Cette dernière décida de préparer un repas de reine à sa cousine : elle fit une tourte poivre-chèvre accompagnée de salade verte en entrée, suivie d'un tartare de saumon avec du tzatziki et des frites maison, puis elle fit une panna cota aux fruits rouges accompagnée d'un macaron à la framboise. Elle mit le tout au frais afin de faire réchauffer au dernier moment et s'installa dans le salon. Elle lut pendant une petite heure. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers la pendule, elle s'aperçut que sa cousine et sa belle-famille n'allait pas tarder. Elle décida d'appeler Sirius. Elle alla chercher son téléphone et retourna dans le canapé. Elle composa le numéro et attendit.

- Sirius Black ?

- Salut, c'est moi…

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais plutôt bien, sourit-elle. Je vais rejoindre un lycée moldu dès demain, histoire d'être un peu plus avec ma cousine.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, soupira Sirius. Tu es censée être en vacances et te reposer et toi tu te jettes sur les études !

- Mais je ne vais pas rester seule toute la journée ! J'ai besoin de m'occuper, tu le sais très bien, cela me change les idées.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit-il. Alors comment se passe la vie là-bas ?

- Eh bien, Londres me manque et vous aussi mais je suis contente d'être revenue ici et de pouvoir enfin revoir ma cousine. Ici, tout est calme, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables avec qui je m'entends très bien. En plus, Bella va bientôt se marier alors je participe aux préparatifs.

Elle se garda bien d'évoquer la proche attaque des vampires ainsi que la véritable nature de la nouvelle famille de sa cousine, tout comme elle garda secrète sa rencontre avec Jasper. Il l'apprendrait bien un jour. Elle entendit à ce moment le bruit d'un moteur. Les jeunes étaient de retour. Elle demanda à son ami de patienter quelques instants.

- Salut Hermione, hurla Emmett, on est rentrés !

- Sans blague Emmett, grimaça-t-elle, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Elle sourit aux autres rapidement et s'exila sur la terrasse.

- Désolée, je suis de nouveau là. Et vous alors, comment ça se passe ?

Elle était consciente que tous les vampires pouvaient entendre sa conversation, aussi tenta-t-elle d'être la plus discrète possible.

- Tout va bien pour l'instant. Un peu de calme ne fait de mal à personne. Cependant, Kingsley redoute une révolte à Azkaban, il semble que les Détraqueurs ne soient toujours pas aussi fidèles au Ministère qu'avant et nous redoutons qu'ils viennent en aide aux prisonniers. Aussi, les Aurors sont sur le qui-vive et alternent des gardes de surveillance au sein même de la prison. De plus, les condamnations sont mises en applications. Je pensais que cela t'intéresserait. Les prochains sont Malefoy père, Dolohov, Macnair, Goyle père et Crabbe père. A ta demande, le fils Malefoy et sa mère n'ont pas été poursuivis et seront considérés comme libres dès la fin des exécutions. En attendant, ils sont assignés à résidence avec une véritable de garde d'Aurors pour les surveiller.

- Et je suis sûre que tu t'en donnes à cœur joie, se moqua-t-elle. Mais je comprends. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je reviens immédiatement. D'autant que dans cette situation, tuer ne sera plus une permission, ce sera carrément une obligation.

Elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer sur la terrasse et regarda sa cousine la rejoindre avec un sourire.

- Ça n'ira pas jusque là, assura Sirius. Et tu n'as aucune raison de rentrer. Prends ton temps ma puce, tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Hermione soupira aux paroles du maraudeur. Elle entendit Carlisle et Esmée revenir à leur tour.

- Je sais… C'est juste… que c'est dur loin de Londres… et loin de toi…, avoua-t-elle avec tristesse. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir être avec Bella.

- Et tes nuits ?

- Toujours pareil, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Toujours ce début de rêve étrange auquel je n'ai pas la moindre explication et puis le cauchemar. Ça en devient usant. J'ai pu dormir quelques jours grâce à un certain procédé mais mon corps commence à s'y habituer et le rejette. Je pensais peut-être à une conséquence de ma blessure. Et Pompom n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la faire disparaître.

- Tu veux dire que Bellatrix aurait fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus vivre sans repenser à elle et à ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Une sorte de lien entre ta blessure et sa baguette ? Je la savais sadique et complètement allumée mais à ce point… Non en fait, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, soupira-t-elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle a réussi son coup, la garce. Elle me hante sans cesse et m'empêche de vivre. Je vais voir avec Pompom si elle a trouvé une solution.

- Et la forêt ?

- Je ne peux pas m'y rendre pour l'instant.

Sirius comprit que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'elle était et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se trahir. Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et comment va Teddy ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, se mordant les lèvres d'appréhension.

Il y eu un silence.

- Il pleure la nuit parce que tu n'es pas là, il passe une grande partie de ses journées à regarder la photo que tu lui as donnée.

Elle ferma les yeux et les serra très fort. Elle ne put pourtant pas retenir les larmes qui roulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux.

- Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je suis désolée, que je l'aime très fort et qu'on sera bientôt réunis. Dis-lui que quand ma cousine sera en sécurité, je viendrais le chercher. Et surtout, surtout, dis-lui que je ne l'ai pas abandonné et qu'il n'y a pas une minute sans que je ne pense à lui.

- Je lui dirais ma Princesse, la rassura Sirius d'une voix tendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu vas recevoir sans doute un appel de Kingsley dans les prochaines semaines. Salue ta cousine pour moi.

- Salue tout le monde pour moi. Et je te recontacte bientôt. Et tu me tiens au courant de tout ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Princesse !

Elle raccrocha et sentit Bella la prendre dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

- C'est si dure pour toi d'être ici ? lui demanda la jeune américaine.

- Non. C'est juste… que ce n'est pas mon monde, pas celui qui m'est le plus familier. Ici, je ne peux pas être moi sans craindre de me trahir et de trahir les miens. Je ne cesse de faire semblant. Si notre existence était révélée, ce pourrait être une catastrophe.

Devant le regard perdu de sa cousine, elle soupira.

- Tu te souviens qu'Alice a eu une vision de moi vampire ?

Sa cousine opina.

- Et bien, mon sang fait que je peux être là et être là-bas. Je suis un mélange. Mais la partie dominante est celle de Londres. En tant qu'humaine, y renoncer c'est perdre une partie de mon âme, ça fait partie de moi. Si je détruis Tu-Sais-Quoi, je ne suis plus rien, c'est elle qui m'a choisie et non l'inverse. Alors que si je deviens un vampire donc, cette partie ne disparaîtra pas parce que je serais toujours la même mais elle ne sera plus dominante. Je pourrais m'éloigner plus longtemps.

- Parce que tu n'aurais plus besoin de Tu-Sais-Quoi ?

- Exactement. La transformation annule le lien.

- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, murmura Bella avec tristesse.

Sa cousine la considéra avec surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu aies à choisir, haleta-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer un quelconque choix entre rester humaine ou te sacrifier. Je sais que tu tiens à ton monde et je le comprends mais je ne veux pas que tu y renonces et encore moins pour moi…

- Bella chérie… Je crois savoir pourquoi Alice m'a vu en vampire – même si j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à cette idée de vision et que je n'y crois pas vraiment. Pour ma part, j'ai une théorie – j'en ai beaucoup ces derniers temps, bref – j'ai vu des choses que je ne pensais jamais voir, fais des choses que je ne pensais jamais faire et vécu des choses que je ne pensais jamais vivre. L'homme est un monstre, Bella, il n'existe pas pire monstre que l'homme. Edward te dira le contraire en se donnant en exemple mais peut-on demander au renard de manger de l'herbe et de renoncer au lapin ? Essaye et montre-moi le résultat. L'homme fait des ravages tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, que ce soit sur lui-même ou sur les autres. L'homme aime souffrir et faire souffrir. Je veux oublier, Bella, juste oublier. Retirer ces images de ma tête, ces sensations, ces mots. Je voudrais être vierge de la vie comme un nouveau-né et apprendre de nouveau à marcher, à parler, à penser. Peut-être que le vampirisme sera ma seconde chance, une vie éternelle pour racheter mes fautes. Peut-être me sera-t-elle offerte pour une raison précise, je ne peux rien en dire puisque je ne connais pas les circonstances de la vision d'Alice. Mais ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que je ne prends jamais de décisions à la légère et que si je décide de devenir vampire, alors j'y aurais réfléchis bien plus longtemps que toi, ma Bella, termina-t-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, protesta cette dernière.

- Je le sais. Tu ne peux vivre sans lui tout comme il ne peut vivre sans toi. Vous avez déjà essayé et vous avez échoué. Puisqu'il ne peut être à tes côtés alors c'est toi qui seras aux siens. J'entends déjà d'ici Rosalie rétorquer que de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'acceptera de me transformer, rit-elle légèrement. Je ne leur demande rien. Leur race a déjà donné sa promesse.

- Et je suppose que tu ne me diras rien, devina la jeune brune.

- Bientôt… Il sera bientôt tant que je te présente mon monde. Je t'emmènerais à Londres et je te montrerais. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

Elles restèrent enlacées et silencieuse quelques instant, écoutant le chant des oiseux et les bruits de la forêt.

- Puis-je te parler en toute honnêteté ? demanda la sorcière, brisant la quiétude des environs.

- Evidement.

- Je sais que nous avons été séparées longtemps et que chacune à notre façon avons changé. Cependant, je n'aime pas ton comportement vis-à-vis d'Edward et de Jacob. Et ton fiancé ne dit rien de peur de te perdre. Mais moi, je te connais Bella et je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'es pas honnête avec les deux. Tu vas épouser Edward, Jacob est amoureux de toi, tu continues malgré ça à le côtoyer sans te rendre compte de la souffrance que tu engendres en Edward. Ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre et tu es complètement aveugle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre auprès des deux sans les briser. Il te faut faire un choix. Et en épousant Edward, il est fait depuis longtemps. Tu dois cesser de donner des espoirs à Jacob, dis-lui clairement que tu vas épouser Edward, que tu l'aimes, que tu vas devenir l'une des leurs, qu'il n'y pas de retour possible.

Elle soupira devant le regard triste de sa cousine.

- Imagine que pendant votre séparation, Edward se soit lui aussi rapproché de quelqu'un, cette Tanya dont tu m'as parlée par exemple.

Bella grimaça.

- Imagine qu'à présent que vous allez vous marier, il passe ses journées à penser à toi mais aussi à elle. Qu'il lui rendre visite de temps en temps malgré ta douleur. Qu'il ne te comprenne pas quand tu lui dis que tu as peur de le perdre.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura la jeune humaine. Mais je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Lorsqu'Edward est parti, c'est comme si une partie de moi était morte, j'avais un trou béant à la place du cœur comme s'il était parti avec. C'est Jacob qui m'a permis de rester en vie. Il a été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Il est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas le blesser.

- Très bien. Alors imagine autre chose. Tu pars avec Jacob. Au bout d'un an, tu lui annonces que tu es enceinte. Et lui t'annonces qu'il te quitte parce qu'il a trouvé son imprégnée. Que fais-tu ? Il ne peut pas lutter contre ça, c'est dans ses gènes. Elle est lui et il est elle, tout comme tu es Edward et il est toi, tu comprends ? Un vampire n'aime qu'une fois, Bella, c'est leur imprégnation à eux. Sans sa moitié, le vampire n'est rien, il est amorphe, sans goût pour la vie, il tente tout pour mourir. Tu as déjà rencontré Marcus, l'un des Volturis. Sa compagne, Didyme, a été assassinée. Peux-tu te rendre compte de l'impact émotionnel que cela implique ? C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux autres protègent leur épouse à ce point, ils ne veulent pas finir ainsi. De plus, j'ai fait quelques recherches, il s'avère que tu as du sang commun avec Quil, qui est aussi un cousin de Jacob, ce qui te lie d'une manière ou d'une autre à Jacob.

- Vraiment ? Beurk ! Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais épouser Edward. Je ne peux pas me partager et être à la fois la Bella d'Edward et la Bella de Jacob. Et la première a toujours dominé. Je ne renoncerais pas à mon bonheur, pour rien au monde. J'aime Edward plus que tout. J'irais voir Jacob dès demain. Et je ne traverserai pas la frontière. Je suis une Cullen.

La force et la détermination que mit sa cousine dans ses mots fit sourire Hermione.

- Allez viens, je t'ai préparé un festin de reine.

- Comme avant, s'écria Bella en riant et en se précipitant à la cuisine suivie de près par Hermione.

Cette dernière mit la tourte au four pendant que la Moldue mettait la table. Les vampires étaient dispersés dans la maison, les laissant partager ce moment à deux. Elles s'installèrent enfin et mangèrent.

- Ta cuisine est encore meilleure qu'avant, savoura Bella avec délice. Au fait, et ce professeur qui te déteste ?

- Rogue ? Je ne crois pas qu'il me haïssait réellement. Je suppose que je lui rappelais trop Lili Evans dans sa jeunesse. Etant responsable de sa mort, il ne supportait pas de la revoir à travers moi.

- Tu parles de lui au passé, nota Bella.

- Il a eu un petit accident, hésita Hermione, levant les yeux au plafond pour lui rappeler la présence des vampires.

Sa cousine acquiesça.

- Et comment ça s'est passé avec le proviseur ?

- Très bien, il aime beaucoup Esmée, rit-elle. Et je commence demain en même temps que vous.

- Super, on passera prendre ton emploi du temps et je te ferai visiter.

Elles se sourirent, complices et terminèrent leur repas, tranquillement. Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher tandis que les vampires partaient chasser un peu. Hermione s'endormit rapidement, son sommeil perturbé par les cauchemars incessants qui la hantaient. Elle se réveilla donc dans la nuit et attendit l'aube, appréhendant son arrivée au lycée de Forks. Nul doute qu'elle serait la nouvelle attraction, d'autant plus qu'elle avait elle aussi réussit à approcher les intouchables Cullen.


	10. Rentrée des classes

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à chaque fois mais ce site est entièrement en anglais et j'ai du mal avec cette langue donc je ne sais jamais à qui j'ai répondus ou pas. Je vais répondre tout de suite, désolée si j'oublie des gens vraiment mais je vous remercie tout de même de vos messages qui font très plaisirs. Sinon, je poste aussi sur un autre site et là c'est sûr je réponds !_

_Bonne lecture !_

En entendant les premiers bruits du matin, Hermione décida de se lever et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle y croisa Esmée.

- Bonjour Esmée, lança-t-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour ma chérie, as-tu bien dormi ?

La sorcière savait que tout le monde l'avait entendu s'agiter à cause de ses cauchemars aussi remercia-t-elle intérieurement la mère de famille de son tact.

- Oui, je vous remercie.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Je ne mange pas le matin, merci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa cousine accompagnée de son fiancé. Ils saluèrent Esmée et Hermione et la jeune humaine but un rapide café.

- Au fait, comment était votre rentrée hier ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Catastrophique ! Tout le monde ne parle que de toi, de ton diplôme que tu as obtenu à 16 ans – tu penses bien que le proviseur s'en est vanté – certains crient partout qu'ils t'ont vu, et que tu es super « bonne » - il mima des guillemets, une moue dégoûté sur le visage – et je ne te dirai pas la suite parce que je suis bien élevé.

Hermione ricana devant la tête du vampire. Sa cousine, elle, la regarda fixement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais déjà eu ton bac.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit grand-chose, n'est-ce-pas… ?

La sorcière eut un soupire triste.

- Je pensais juste que ça me permettrait d'être enfin acceptée, même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était impossible. J'ai essayé, j'ai échoué. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ce n'est pas important.

Le regard de Bella se chargea de tristesse. Elle savait que sa cousine avait toujours souffert du rejet injuste de ses parents. Obtenir son bac à 16 ans tout en suivant sa scolarité sorcière avait dû être épuisant pour elle même si elle comprenait son désir de plaire à sa famille. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle ne se vantait pas de son diplôme : il était le symbole d'un échec et du rejet maternel et paternel.

- Bon je vais terminer de me préparer, lança Hermione.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, prit une douche rapide et se vêtit d'un simple jean qui mettait ses formes en valeur, d'un léger pull rouge et d'une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Elle se maquilla légèrement et rejoignit le salon avec son sac et sa veste en cuir pour attendre sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle s'installa, elle vit Rosalie lui lancer un regard furieux. Elle sentit un profond agacement monter en elle. La blonde ne l'appréciait pas depuis son arrivée et si la sorcière n'en avait cure, elle en avait assez de croiser son regard furieux à chaque fois, qui semblait lui en vouloir d'exister. Elle lui lança à son tour un regard de défi et la blonde siffla. Emmett intervint et l'emmena dehors en adressant un signe d'excuses à Hermione. Celle-ci eut un sourire satisfait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire pas cette vampiresse, elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle remarqua l'absence de Jasper ce matin. Elle voulut se renseigner auprès d'Alice qui passait mais cette dernière ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Hermione fut surprise. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa cousine l'appela pour partir. Elle la rejoignit. Elle ne put en savoir plus sur l'attitude d'Alice puisque celle-ci monta avec Emmett et Rosalie. La jeune fille rejoignit Edward et Bella. Jasper fit son apparition et monta à son tour.

- Bonjour Bella, salua-t-il. Bonjour Hermione.

Il lui sourit.

- Salut Jasper, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Elles sourirent à leur tour, complices.

- Alors prête pour ta rentrée ?

- Dites-moi plutôt ce que je dois savoir, qui je dois éviter ou côtoyer.

- Ca serait trop facile, rit Bella. Je te laisse te débrouiller sans moi.

- Sympa la cousine, je vois que je peux compter sur toi, plaisanta la sorcière.

Les deux vampires sourirent face à leurs taquineries.

- Au fait, comme je suis déjà diplômée, je vais avoir un emploi du temps mélangeant les cours de Première et de Terminale, les informa-t-elle.

- Super, tu pourras suivre les passionnants cours d'histoire qui nous sont imposés, soupira Jasper, blasé.

- Arrête de râler, rit Hermione. Et puis je comptais sur toi pour me donner une version authentique et détaillée !

Le vampire l'observa, surpris puis sourit à son tour.

- Ca risque d'être long !

- J'ai tout mon temps, promit la jeune fille.

- Alors, marché conclu. Je te servirai de guide pour une excursion au XIXème siècle.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il croisa le regard moqueur de son frère. « Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis », pensa-t-il à son adresse. Le télépathe eut un petit rire amusé. Ils parvinrent enfin au lycée. A leur arrivée, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présent sur le parking et semblaient les attendre.

- Il n'y en avait pas autant le jour de mon arrivée, plaisanta Bella devant le visage déconfit de sa cousine.

- Et je devrais me sentir flattée ! s'exclama cette dernière. Ils n'ont pas de vie sociale ou quoi ?!

Sous les rires d'Edward et de Bella, ils sortirent de la voiture, rejoignirent Alice, Rosalie et Emmett et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les bâtiments. Hermione nota qu'Alice s'était précipitée sur Bella et ne lui avait, à nouveau, accordé aucun regard, aucune parole. Elle fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Jasper se plaça à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Alors que chacun rejoignait son cours respectif, Bella l'accompagna au secrétariat.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

- Bonjour, sourit la secrétaire. Bienvenue à Forks ! Comme demandé par le proviseur, je vous ai fait un planning sur mesure, vous suivrez donc les cours de biologie avancée de votre cousine, les cours d'histoire de Monsieur Hale, vous serez aussi en français avec lui et Monsieur Emmett Cullen, en anglais avec Mesdemoiselles Cullen et Hale ainsi qu'en maths.

- Je vous remercie ! C'est parfait !

Elles ressortirent du bureau et la nouvelle venue jeta un coup d'œil à son papier. Elle avait biologie. Elle échangea un sourire ravi avec Bella, celle-ci la guida jusqu'à la salle presque vide. Le professeur était déjà présent ainsi qu'Edward. Bella se présenta au bureau.

- M. Banner ? Je vous présente Hermione, ma cousine, elle va terminer l'année ici.

- Oui, le proviseur m'en a parlé, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici.

- Je vous remercie, sourit Hermione.

- J'ai vu vos résultats, ils sont impressionnants !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, gênée.

- Vous pouvez vous installer derrière Edward et Bella, la paillasse n'est pas utilisée, vous serez donc tranquille et vous pourrez aussi demander des informations si besoin est.

Elles le remercièrent et rejoignirent les tables. Bella saisit de suite la main de son fiancé. Hermione les observa en souriant.

- Alors ? Pas trop nerveuse ? s'enquit le jeune vampire.

- Non, pour l'instant tout va bien. Mais bon, je n'ai encore eu affaire à aucun des élèves.

Il pouffa alors que la salle commençait justement à se remplir. La jeune sorcière remarqua que les regards étaient tournés vers eux et principalement vers elle.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! siffla-t-elle en le frappant légèrement.

Il n'eut que le temps de lui adresser un dernier sourire moqueur avant que le cours ne commence. M. Banner prit la peine de la présenter à l'ensemble de la classe afin que les étudiants ne soient pas trop distraits par sa présence. Elle put cependant entendre les chuchotements très discrets de ses camarades. Elle nota le regard intéressé d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

- C'est Mike, lui murmura rapidement Edward. Un conseil : évite-le. De toute façon, Jasper sera là pour l'empêcher de te nuire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Elle ne récolta qu'un regard amusé. Bella le regarda à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de lui faire passer un message.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? Et quel est le rapport avec Jasper ?

Elle n'obtint qu'un silence buté qui la laissa frustrée. Le cours se termina plutôt rapidement pour la jeune fille qui le passa dans ses pensées, à retourner sa conversation avec Sirius dans sa tête. Elle sortit à la suite des élèves et retrouva Bella devant la salle en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille brune.

- Hermione, je te présente Angela. Angela, c'est Hermione, ma cousine.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Hermione et je te souhaite la bienvenue à Forks. Et j'ai toujours adoré Shakespeare.

Hermione sourit. Elle allait apprécier cette jeune fille, elle le sentait.

- Je te remercie. Pour ma part, j'aime aussi la mythologie grecque, dit-elle en faisant référence à Hermione, fille d'Hélène et de Ménélas qui avait été fiancée à Pyrrhus, fils d'Achille, puis répudiée au profit d'Andromaque, qu'il avait enlevé.

Angela lui renvoya un sourire ravi. Elles discutèrent encore un peu, Bella ayant rejoint Edward à la cantine. Angela et elle s'y rendirent à leur tour et après avoir salué la jeune fille, elle se retrouva derrière Mike dans la file d'attente pour le repas. Ce dernier se retourna, l'observa avec un sourire qu'il voulu séduisant puis acheta son déjeuné. Elle l'ignora, prit à son tour de quoi manger. Il lui barra la route et la dévisagea de haut en bas. Elle resta calme mais sentit son sang bouillir face à cette attitude indécente.

- Charmante, annonça-t-il d'une voix séduisante… du moins c'est ce qu'il espéra.

- Navrée, répliqua-t-elle. Moi, c'est Hermione. Maintenant, tu seras bien aimable de te pousser de mon chemin.

- Hermione ? entendit-elle derrière elle. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Aucun, je crois que cet individu m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'informa-t-elle avec indifférence.

Mike pâlit considérablement face au regard du vampire qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la peur qu'il engendrait en lui. Hermione s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du vampire.

- Tu vas prendre un plateau, je t'attends.

Il tourna son regard vers elle un instant puis hocha la tête. Il devait se tenir bien en présence d'humain. Il la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir calmer. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille sous le regard stupéfait des élèves. Le visage d'Alice se ferma à son arrivée, ce qui troubla encore plus Hermione. Elle prit sur elle pour l'ignorer et commença à manger. Elle ne prit part à aucune conversation, trop préoccupée par le comportement d'Alice. Cette dernière lui avait toujours parut gentille à son égard, elle l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts et à présent, elle l'a considérait comme une sorte de paria. Hermione se sentit blessée par cette attitude qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de la vampiresse. Elle sentit le regard de Jasper sur elle et, contre toute attente, elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour lui sourire.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier, constata-t-il. Tu as pu parler avec les tiens ?

La table se fit silencieuse. Les regards de Rosalie et d'Alice se fixèrent sur la jeune fille, accusateurs. Edward lui adressa un sourire d'excuse tandis que Bella leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Seul Emmett ne réagit pas, bien qu'il resta sur ses gardes pour calmer sa femme au moindre problème.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- J'ai une bonne ouïe, sourit-il. Voix profonde, timbre grave, je dirais un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, avec qui tu as relation particulière et très forte, donc je dirais que tu étais au téléphone avec Sirius.

Hermione en resta bouche-bée. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius en ayant seulement entendu sa voix.

- Eh ben ça alors ?! Mais comment…

Emmett éclata de rire face à sa réaction. Jasper se permit lui aussi un sourire satisfait.

- Foutu vampire, grommela la sorcière en rougissant.

Elle leur tira la langue alors qu'Edward et Bella les rejoignait dans leur fou rire. Les deux autres jeunes femmes ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la scène.

- Qui est Sirius ? demanda Alice.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parle à la vampiresse alors que celle-ci avait une dent contre elle pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle eut un petit reniflement méprisant, s'attirant les regards surpris de sa cousine et de Jasper.

- Un ami d'Hermione, répondit à sa place Bella.

- Un ami de quarante ans ? releva dédaigneusement Rosalie.

- Ton père a bien plus de 300 ans, rétorqua la sorcière en colère, et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça.

- Hermione 1, Rosalie 0, souligna joyeusement Emmett.

Sa femme lui renvoya un regard furieux et il se fit tout petit sans perdre toutefois son sourire amusé.

- Et tu aimes souvent tes « amis de quarante ans » ?

Le ton sardonique n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Tu es toujours à te plaindre, à ne penser qu'à ta petite personne, tu es égoïste ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule personne à souffrir au monde ! Tu ne sais rien de moi Rosalie, rien du tout ! Je t'interdis de me juger sans rien connaître de ma vie et de ce que j'ai pu vivre ! N'oublies pas que je ne suis pas une humaine normale. Alors je te préviens, ne me cherche pas sinon je te jure que je te tues !

Sur ces mots d'une rare violence pour Hermione, la jeune fille prit son sac, laissa son plateau en place et sortit, furieuse.

- Tu as encore perdue une occasion de te taire, Rosalie, entendit-elle derrière elle avant de sortir.

Elle reconnut la voix réprobatrice de sa cousine. Elle se rendit sur l'air proche du parking et s'assit sur l'un des bancs. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa sa colère retomber en même temps que les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle sentit rapidement une présence à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête. Jasper l'observait, l'air soucieux.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione. Au contraire, il était tant que quelqu'un remette Rosalie à sa place. Même s'il est vrai que tu y as été un peu fort, grimaça-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant et soupira lourdement.

- Je ne supporte pas que l'on me critique sans me connaître, ni que l'on s'attaque à ceux que j'aime. Nous formons tous une grande famille à Londres et nous nous protégeons tous depuis toujours. C'est juste que…

- Hermione… Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. J'adore ma sœur mais je dois avouer que quelques fois, je ne supporte pas sa façon de faire ou de penser. Elle a tout fait pour que Bella ne se sente pas acceptée par elle.

Il lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes et tenta de sourire à son tour. Pris d'une impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle se laissa aller, ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle respira à fond et profita de l'odeur qui lui envahit les poumons : un mélange de muscade et de cannelle.

- Bella arrive, l'informa le vampire.

Hermione lui sourit timidement et croisa le regard de sa cousine.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Bella le remercia et observa la jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Je n'irai pas présenter mes excuses à Rosalie.

- Je ne comptais certainement pas te le demander, s'offusqua la jeune américaine. C'est plutôt à elle de t'en présenter. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir ainsi.

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Bella soupira.

- Rosalie a vécu des choses difficiles et ça la rend méfiante. Elle veut surtout protéger sa famille.

- Cesse de lui chercher des excuses. Elle n'est pas la seule femme au monde à avoir souffert et elle ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Et puis, en quoi le fait que je côtoie Sirius ou que je lui dise que je l'aime la dérange ? Et c'est quoi cette attitude qu'Alice adopte avec moi depuis ce matin ? Tout ça me dépasse totalement.

Bella parut gênée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux baissés. Elle soupira, se tordit les mains puis sortit une feuille et un stylo de son sac. Elle tourna un regard nerveux vers la cantine, s'humecta les lèvres, soupira de nouveau et se décida.

_« Je vais écrire pour que personne ne nous entende même si Alice doit déjà le savoir et par conséquent Edward aussi. Si Alice te fait la tête c'est parce qu'elle est persuadée que tu es en couple avec Sirius depuis ton « je t'aime » d'hier soir. Elle t'en veut à mort. Et Rosalie pareil, même si elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup depuis le début. »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. En quoi cela dérangeait-il les autres qu'elle soit déjà en couple ou pas ? Elle saisit à son tour le stylo et écrivit.

_« Mais pourquoi ? En quoi cela les dérangerait que je sois libre ou non ? Et puis, en quoi ça les regarde ?!_

Bella gémit.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_« Bon, le jour où tu as fait les magasins avec Alice, en rentrant tu as dû remarquer qu'on était réunit. »_

Hermione acquiesça.

_« Ce jour-là, Jasper nous a avoué quelque chose. Il en a parlé avec Carlisle et il en a découlé que tu étais peut-être – sûrement même – sa… compagne… Tu connais les vampires certainement mieux que moi Hermione, tu sais ce que ça signifie. »_

La jeune sorcière en resta bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle révélation. Elle savait qu'un lien particulier les unissait. Elle en avait maintenant confirmation. Et elle comprenait davantage ses rêves.

- Mais… Comment…

Elle haleta, secoua la tête, tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle réagit comme à son habitude. Par la fuite.

- J'ai des recherches à faire.


	11. Règlement de comptes

Dès le soir même, Hermione se plongea dans les livres qu'elle avait pris chez Sirius. Elle voulait savoir ce que signifiait ces foutus rêves ! Et surtout si cela avait un rapport avec cette histoire d'âme sœur et ces relations avec Jasper ! Elle demanda aussi son aide à Sirius, n'ayant pas pris suffisamment de livres sur le sujet. Celui-ci lui promit de se renseigner.

De son côté, la jeune fille ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Jasper. Elle connaissait des vampires ce qu'elle avait appris en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle s'était par la suite renseignée par plaisir et avait approfondit ses connaissances des vampires végétariens. Elle avait appris le plus important, quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé romantique et intriguant : un vampire n'aime qu'une fois dans sa vie éternelle. L'âme sœur, le compagnon d'éternité, celui qui comprend, rassure, apaise, celui qui partage les bons et les mauvais moments, celui qu'elle aimerait rencontrer un jour.

A présent, elle connaissait Emmett et Rosalie qui partageaient un amour puissant, tendre et protecteur malgré leur différence. Elle pensa à Esmée et Carlisle : un amour fort, intense, complice et tendre, les unissait comme au premier jour. Elle médita sur le couple improbable que formaient les futurs mariés, Edward et Bella. Il est vrai qu'une humaine et un vampire n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel. Pourtant, contre toute attente et contre les avis de nombreuses personnes – et Edward le premier – leur couple avait même surmonté leur douloureuse rupture, qui avait faillit les faire mourir tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se marier, Bella allait devenir à son tour un vampire et ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité, heureux.

Elle se plongea sur son cas et celui de Jasper. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour le vampire sans savoir exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Elle n'était pas experte dans ce domaine et ces nouveaux sentiments étaient puissants et l'effrayaient. Elle ne pouvait pas cependant faire abstraction du bien-être qui l'envahissait en présence du jeune homme. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage lorsqu'il apparaissait dans la même pièce. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se comportaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, leur complicité était évidente. Elle comprenait soudain la réaction d'Alice : elle ne voulait pas que Jasper souffre, Hermione étant sa compagne – ce qui n'était encore qu'une hypothèse – elle avait eu peur qu'Hermione ne soit en couple avec Sirius et que cela brise le cœur du vampire.

Hermione éprouvait une grande affection pour le vampire même si elle faisait tout pour ne rien montrer et encore moins au jeune homme, empathe. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments tant que personne ne savait pour sa condition et tant qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa vie.

Par chance, personne ne savait ce que Bella lui avait appris. Aussi pouvait-elle continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne la soulageait pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir gênée par rapport à Jasper sans que celui-ci ne comprenne. Elle se plongea davantage dans ses recherches et dans ses cours, elle ne voulait pas passer son temps sur des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, elle désirait prendre le temps d'analyser ses sentiments, sa vie, elle voulait savoir où était réellement sa place. En tant que sorcière mais surtout en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle se sentait en partie responsable de la communauté magique actuelle. Et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se reconstruire.

Allongée sur son lit, face à ses livres de cours, la jeune femme sourit tristement. Elle réfléchissait trop, lui disait toujours Sirius. Il fallait qu'elle se laisse guider par son cœur et non par son esprit trop rationnel ! Facile à dire, songea-t-elle, amère. Comment son ami faisait-il pour vivre aussi facilement et joyeusement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Hermione se posait la question depuis sa première rencontre avec lui et l'admirait pour ça, même si elle savait qu'au fond de lui, la blessure restait béante. Encore plus depuis la mort de Rémus, faisant de lui le dernier Maraudeurs encore en vie.

Elle soupira. Et Morphée, dans toute sa magnanimité, l'enveloppa tendrement dans ses bras et lui accorda, pour une fois, le repos tant désiré.

La présence de la jeune sorcière au lycée devint habituelle même si sa relation avec les Cullen restait un sujet de conversation pour la petite bande habituelle. Lauren n'avait jamais supporté que Bella puisse intéresser Edward et ne supporta pas davantage qu'Hermione puisse à son tour les approcher. Jalouse, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait approcher la mystérieuse et hypnotique famille Cullen alors qu'elle les « connaissait » depuis plus longtemps qu'elles. Sa haine, sa hargne la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Une réflexion de sa part concernant les deux jeunes filles avait failli déclencher une bagarre entre elle et Hermione. L'intérêt de Jasper pour Hermione et l'inverse ne lui avait pas échappé même si tous les deux restaient discret et qu'Hermione demeurait distante suite aux nouvelles de sa cousine. La peste sous-entendit à Hermione que les deux jeunes filles avaient dû passer dans le lit d'Edward pour Bella et dans celui de Jasper pour Hermione. Les vampires furent choqués de cette réflexion mais ne purent réagir puisqu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir entendu. Mais Hermione n'entendit pas rester sans rien faire. Les yeux étincelants de colère, pivotant sur elle-même, elle lui assena une gifle magistrale qui retentit dans tout le self et fit tourner le regard de tous les étudiants présents. Lauren se tint la joue, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle, menaçante et lui siffla, glaciale :

- Je peux supporter toutes les insinuations possibles me visant, toutes les insultes. Mais je n'autoriserais jamais que quiconque insulte ma cousine, est-ce clair ? Et que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde, le premier qui s'en prend à elle, il a affaire à moi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Le message était passé et les deux jeunes filles furent laissées en paix par le reste du lycée. Certains vinrent même féliciter Hermione ou la remercier.

Quelques jours après cette rentrée plutôt mouvementée vint le moment de la confrontation avec les nouveau-nés. Les loups, les vampires et les humaines se rendirent à nouveau dans la clairière pour préparer la rencontre qui s'annonçait… fracassante.

Lorsque Jasper annonça qu'il était temps de préparer le terrain, les loups apprirent que Bella avait donné son sang pour attirer les jeunes vampires et leur faire perdre la tête. Jacob prit mal cette annonce et cracha que c'était surtout un moyen pour les Cullen de la boire sans la tuer. Ils restaient malgré tout des monstres et ils en avaient la preuve. Bella réussit à retenir Edward qui grondait, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, et se redressa face à Jacob, les yeux étincelants.

- Ca suffit Jacob ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ! C'est moi qui me suis proposée pour cette mise en scène alors si tu dois engueuler quelqu'un, défoule-toi sur moi mais laisse les en dehors de ça ! Jasper pense que cela peut nous permettre à tous de nous en sortir et j'ai toute confiance en lui ! C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive alors si je peux les aider de quelque façon que ce soit, je le fais.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un bon coup et fit face au regard brillant de colère de son meilleur ami.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que désormais, je suis une Cullen. Pour l'éternité. Et que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Je pourrais t'apporter tellement plus que lui… Je ne renoncerai pas Bella !

Hermione soupira d'agacement face à cette conversation sans intérêt. Jasper lui sourit, amusé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant, arrachant un léger rire amusée à Edward cette fois. Autour d'eux, seuls les vampires s'étaient aperçus de leurs échanges. Les trois se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'échange.

- Mais rien ne me rendra plus heureuse que lui. Je veux que tu renonces Jacob. Je vais l'épouser. A présent, si tu ne veux plus te battre, libre à toi de rentrer. Personne ne t'en voudra.

Ces quelques mots étaient aussi adressés à la meute. Elle savait que seul Sam avait le pouvoir de prendre la décision. Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas. Il respecterait le pacte conclut. Il se battrait et sa meute aussi.

La réaction de la jeune fille avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Jasper le premier. Il avait toujours pensé que Bella ne savait pas où se situer par rapport à Edward et Jacob. Comme tous les humains, elle était hésitante, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'avait pas de remords à dire que ce comportement l'agaçait profondément. Pourtant, le discours qu'elle avait tenu ne laissait aucun espoir au loup. Elle avait affirmé son appartenance à la famille et son amour pour Edward. De plus, il fut surpris de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et le souvenir de la fois où il avait faillit la tuer le forçait à la fuir le plus possible, de peur de briser de nouveau l'équilibre fragile qui s'était réinstallé.

Jacob resta neutre face aux propos de celle qu'il aimait mais la colère et le chagrin assombrissaient ses yeux.

Sur un signe de tête de Jasper, Carlisle expliqua le procédé.

- Hermione et Bella vont aller mettre leur sang sur les arbres du chemin que prendront les vampires, selon Alice. Cela nous assurera qu'ils se dirigent bien vers nous. Edward et Jasper vont les accompagner.

- Je préférerais que ce soit vous Carlisle, intervint Hermione.

Jasper parut soulagé et la remercia du regard. Edward fronça les sourcils. Carlisle acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Hermione sortit la poche de sang qu'elle avait prélevé de sa cousine. Le vampire lui indiqua chaque arbre. Elle versa à chaque fois quelques gouttes. Elle s'entailla le bras et mit de son sang magique par-dessus celui de sa cousine. La quantité, infime, les rendrait fous. Elle avait cependant jeté un léger sort pour que Carlisle n'y réagisse pas.

Il était convenu qu'Hermione se réfugie chez Charlie pendant la bataille. Ils rejoignirent donc le reste de la troupe. Hermione embrassa sa cousine, demanda aux Cullen d'être prudent. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper et il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle aurait voulut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle détourna la tête, repartit dans la forêt.

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait décrété, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne pouvait la remarquer, ni la sentir. Là, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur familière qui lui avait tant manquée depuis son arrivée à Forks. Partant de son cœur, la bienfaisante se dirigea vers ses muscles, ses nerfs, ses os. Elle migra enfin vers son visage et la jeune fille sentit ses yeux se modifier. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle rencontra deux pattes blanches comme neige. Elle poussa un soupire de satisfaction. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa forme d'Animagus et c'était un soulagement de pouvoir enfin se sentir libre. Réellement libre. Elle vérifia ses griffes, sa vue, son odorat. De nouveau familiarisée avec elle-même, la chasse put commencer.


	12. La bataille

Après Hermione, ce fut au tour de Bella, Edward et Jacob de partir de leur côté. Le loup devait effectivement porter la jeune fille jusqu'au sommet de la montagne et le vampire devait les y rejoindre. Ce stratagème devait permettre à l'armée de ne pas retrouver la trace de Bella, l'odeur du loup étant plus puissante que celle de la jeune fille.

Les loups se cachèrent derrière le rocher qui trônait dans la clairière. Bientôt, les vampires furent là. Prévenus par Alice, ils se tinrent prêt. Déjà les nouveau-nés apparaissaient. Après un instant d'hésitation – ils ne pensaient pas voir les vampires aux étranges yeux jaunes les attendre de pieds fermes – ils se ruèrent sur eux. A leur tour, les Cullen s'élancèrent. Le choc fut terrible et retentit deux kilomètres autour de la clairière.

Jasper leva le poing et l'assena dans la tête du premier vampire qu'il croisa. Emmett, de son côté, fonça dans le tas et projeta l'un des nouveau-nés. Il se tourna vers une autre vampiresse, l'attrapa et lui mit les bras autour du cou. Il le lui brisa et lui arracha la tête. Alice échappa à une attaque et jeta le vampire à terre.

A cet instant précis, une louve blanche apparut. Elle sembla analyser la situation puis se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle mordit l'un des vampires à la gorge, lui arrachant la tête. Elle claqua des mâchoires vers les jambes d'un autre, se précipita sur une femelle qu'elle abattit, sauta sur le dos d'un autre. Elle virevoltait parmi eux, sautait, évitait mordait, grognait, bondissait et protégeait les Cullen à la grande surprise de ces derniers qui ne connaissaient rien de cet animal étrange.

A leur tour, les loups bondirent par-dessus le rocher et se précipitèrent sur les vampires. Trop surpris et effrayés, ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Cela signa leur perte. Plusieurs vampires furent achevés.

Carlisle et Esmée se battaient ensemble. Virevoltants, se battant contre un vampire particulièrement tenace, ils ne se quittaient pas. Soudain, le médecin le plaqua au sol. Esmée fit une roue, attrapa le nouveau-né par son tee-shirt et l'envoya dans les airs où un des loups le prit dans sa gueule et le réduisit en poussière.

Puis Jacob fit son apparition et attaqua deux vampires. Emmett mit un coup de tête à un vampire. Alors qu'un autre allait l'attaquer par derrière, Jacob bondit et le tua.

Jasper attrapa une femelle à la gorge et la jeta au sol, provoquant sa mort. Il vit que la louve blanche n'était pas loin, se battant avec acharnement. Il nota aussi qu'elle semblait le suivre. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la bataille qui faisait rage. Il évita un mâle et en tua deux autres. Il se dirigea vers Alice qui sauta et se mit à l'horizontale pour éviter un vampire qui fut achevé par la louve blanche. Jasper étêta une femelle et projeta deux autres mâles. Il arracha la tête d'un autre, aidant l'un des loups en difficultés. Le vampire s'écroula. Il s'attaqua à un autre vampire. Celui-ci paraissait plus doué au combat aussi Jasper se méfia-t-il davantage. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide puisque le mâle le mordit. Poussant un rugissement de rage et de douleur, le blond se prépara à lui sauter dessus et à le tuer mais la louve fut plus rapide. Apercevant Jasper se faire mordre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle acheva le vampire contre lequel elle se battait, s'élança vers Jasper et sauta sur le vampire qui l'avait mordu. Il chuta sur le dos et elle s'avança sur lui. Elle grogna, les babines retroussées et les dents à deux centimètres des lèvres de sa prochaine victime. Elle le regarda un instant et avec un grondement sauvage et furieux, elle lui arracha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jasper qui, en position d'attaque, la regardait avec insitance, ne sachant comment se comporter. La louve gémit doucement, s'approcha lentement et lécha légèrement la morsure du vampire. Celui-ci ressentit instantanément une douce chaleur l'envahir et la douleur disparut en même temps que la morsure qui ne laissa aucune cicatrice. Elle frotta son museau tendrement contre le ventre du jeune homme et repartit se battre. Ce moment se déroula devant les yeux amusés d'Alice même si elle n'avait rien comprit. Jasper se sentit troublé mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et repartie lui aussi au combat.

Jacob fut attaqué de nouveau mais réussit à se libérer et à tuer son attaquant.

Esmée repoussa l'attaque d'un vampire tandis qu'elle esquiva une autre, la bloqua entre ses bras et fit signe à son mari qui lui arracha la tête.

Alice était poursuivie par un mâle. Jasper se lança derrière eux, sauta dans les airs et atterrit sur le dos de l'assaillant de sa meilleure amie. Le plaquant au sol, il lui arracha les bras et l'acheva.

Emmett repoussa deux tentatives. Apercevant un loup aux prises avec trois vampires, il se précipita vers lui, en repoussa deux tandis que le loup se débarrassait du troisième. Tous deux achevèrent leur assaillant et échangèrent un regard complice avant de repartir au combat.

Carlisle se précipita sur une jeune femelle et la percuta violemment, l'envoyant rouler à terre. Il glissa son bras son le menton de la vampiresse.

- Pitié ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Il hésita. La vampiresse ne lutta pas mais il l'envoya tout de même voler par-dessus le sol. Elle s'écrasa contre un tronc avant de s'affaler sur la mousse. Elle ne s'enfuit pas malgré tout. Carlisle la toisa avec intensité, tendu, prêt à bondir.

- Pitié, répéta la nouvelle-née. Je refuse de me battre.

Toujours à l'affut, Carlisle compatit pour cette jeune fille qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne.

- Moi non plus, enfant, répondit-il avec gentillesse et douceur. Nous ne faisons que nous défendre.

- Nous ne savions pas, expliqua-t-elle, honteuse. Riley a menti. Je suis désolée.

Derrière eux, le champ de bataille s'était apaisé. La bagarre s'était achevée. Esmée les rejoignit.

- Carlisle ? murmura-t-elle incertaine.

- Elle ne veut pas se battre, répondit-il.

Il la regarda, se redressa mais reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Nous n'avons pas envie de te faire du mal, repris Esmée à l'adresse de la vampiresse. Nous n'avions rien contre aucun d'entre vous.

- Je suis désolée.

- Te rends-tu, enfant ? demanda Carlisle. Si tu ne tentes pas de t'en prendre à nous, nous promettons de t'épargner.

- Oui. Oui je me rends. Je ne souhaite de mal à personne.

Carlisle lui tendit une main encourageante.

- Viens. Laissons un moment à notre famille pour se regrouper, puis nous aurons des questions à te poser. Réponds-y avec honnêteté, et tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Elle se releva lentement, comme pour qu'aucun geste ne soit mal interprété. Jasper s'approcha. Dès qu'il aperçut la vampiresse, il recula, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

- Jasper !

Il s'arrêta net et regarda Carlisle avec stupeur.

- Qu'y a–t-il ?

- Elle ne veut pas se battre. Elle s'est rendue.

Jasper plissa le front, agacé.

- Carlisle, je… Pardonne-moi, mais ce n'est pas envisageable. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre que quiconque nous associe à ces nouveau-nés lorsque les Volturi arriveront. As-tu conscience du danger auquel cela nous exposerait ?

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Jasper ! protesta Esmée. Nous n'allons tout de même pas l'assassiner de sang-froid !

- C'est notre famille qui est en jeu, Esmée. Il est hors de question de leur faire croire que nous avons enfreint la loi.

Esmée se plaça entre son fils et la vampiresse.

- Non. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Carlisle lança un regard anxieux à leur protégée. Sa femme venait de lui tourner le dos délibérément sans prendre en compte le danger.

- Je pense que le risque mérite d'être couru, Jasper, dit-il lentement. Nous ne sommes pas les Volturi. Nous respectons leurs règles, mais nous ne supprimons pas de vie à la légère. Nous nous expliquerons.

- Ils vont croire que nous avons fabriqué ces nouveau-nés pour nous défendre.

- Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Et aucune loi n'interdit de créer des vampires, à condition de les contrôler.

- C'est périlleux.

- Nous ne pouvons tuer cette enfant, Jasper, dit Carlisle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Le jeune soldat le fusilla du regard. La louve s'approche doucement. Elle observa la jeune nouvelle-née et s'approcha d'elle lentement. A son tour la femelle l'observa, sourcils froncés. L'animal frotta son museau contre le bras de la jeune fille, qui ne broncha pas. La louve s'approcha alors de Jasper, qui la regardait faire tout comme ses parents, gémit doucement et lui lécha la main avant de s'allonger à ses pieds. Jasper l'observa, comprit et soupira.

- Ca ne me plaît pas. Au moins, confiez-m'en la garde. Vous deux ignorez comment traiter quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la sauvagerie aussi longtemps.

- Bien sûr Jasper, mais sois gentil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ordonna à la nouvelle-née de le suivre sans geste brusque sans quoi il la massacrerait. La louve grogna face à son ton dur et froid. Il lui ordonna aussi de fermer les yeux et la guida jusqu'au centre de la clairière où brûlait un immense feu. La louve s'installa à ses côtés sous le regard froid du soldat-vampire. Le reste de la famille se rassembla et Bella et Edward les rejoignirent bientôt. La louve se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers Bella. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Elle se reprit rapidement et eut un petit sourire. Edward jeta un regard peu amène à l'animal mais consentit à ce qu'il s'approche de son humaine sous le conseil de Jasper. La louve renifla les mains de la jeune fille, soupira de soulagement et les lui lécha doucement. Bella s'abaissa à son niveau et la caressa entre les oreilles, au grand contentement du canidé. Elle aperçut cependant une morsure ensanglantée sur l'épaule de la louve et elle eut un hoquet de frayeur. L'animal la rassura rapidement du regard et se frotta contra elle. Soupirant, elle se releva et se réfugia dans les bras de son futur mari tandis que la louve se rapprochait du feu, désormais éteint. Seule une longue colonne de fumée épaisse et mauve s'élevait dans le ciel.

La jeune nouvelle-né avait des difficultés à se contrôler, surtout depuis que Bella était apparu dans la clairière. Edward lui expliqua qu'elle s'était rendue, que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela mais que Jasper désapprouvait. Bella demanda si ce dernier allait bien.

- Oui. Il a été mordu, mais, étrangement, cette louve qui nous a aidé l'a apparemment soigné et aucune douleur ni cicatrice n'apparaît.

La jeune humaine remercia la louve du regard qui montra les crocs, signe qu'elle souriait. La vampiresse jeta une plainte perçante. Jasper gronda et s'accroupit. La louve s'interposa, s'assit et observa le vampire, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche. Bella eut un léger rire amusé, bien qu'inquiète. Il soupira d'agacement.

- Il semble qu'elle soit sous protection rapprochée, ironisa-t-il.

L'animal laissa échapper un jappement de reproche.

- Trois minutes, annonça Alice.

Soudain, les vampires se tendirent et fixèrent l'horizon tandis que la louve se relevait brusquement. Des ombres s'approchèrent, Jane en tête, vêtue du manteau le plus sombre et capuchon rabattu sur son visage aux traits angéliques. Derrière elle, Alec, Félix, Demetri et s'arrêtèrent.

- Bienvenue Jane.

Félix rejeta sa capuche en arrière et adressa un clin d'œil à Bella ainsi qu'un sourire. La louve gronda doucement, attirant les regards des nouveaux venus.

- Mais qui voilà…, ironisa Jane. Tu es bien loin de chez toi. Je suis surprise de te trouver ici… en compagnie de ces… vampires…

La méprise contenue dans sa voix fut perçue par tous et bien que les Cullen ne réagissent pas, la louve retroussa ses babines, montra les crocs et fit claquer ses mâchoires violemment.

- Paix ma sœur, murmura Alec.

Les jumeaux diaboliques échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Puis la jeune fille promena lentement son regard sur les Cullen et s'arrêta sur la jeune vampire qui s'était rendue.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle avec moins de flegme que précédemment.

- Elle s'est rendue.

Face à la déclaration d'Edward, Félix et Alec échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- Pardon ?

- Carlisle lui a laissé le choix. Dans la mesure où elle refusait de se battre, il nous a paru inutile de la détruire.

- Voilà qui est hors de propos. Ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'ont pas le choix.

- A ta guise.

Un instant décontenancée, Jane se ressaisit rapidement.

- Aro te salue.

- Je lui retourne la politesse.

Jane se renseigna quant au nombre de nouveau-nés. elle parut étonnée, les deux autres échangèrent de nouveau un long regard.

- Qui les a créés ?

- Elle s'appelait Victoria.

- S'appelait ?

Inclinant la tête du côté des bois, Edward indiqua une colonne de fumée vers l'horizon.

- Avec elle et son complice, ils étaient vingt.

- Qui s'est occupé du créateur.

- Moi, déclara Edward.

Jane plissa les yeux et s'adressa à la fille près du bûcher.

- Toi, dit-elle durement. Ton nom ?

La fille lui jeta un regard méprisant en serrant les lèvres. Jane sourit satisfaite de sa réaction. Le hurlement de souffrance de la nouvelle-née fut assourdissant. Belle ferma les yeux, blanche comme un linge. La louve s'interposa et le pouvoir de Jane sembla bloqué. La jeune femelle haleta, surprise que la douleur se soit arrêtée. Grondant férocement, la louve toisa la représentante de la garde des Volturi. Cette dernière perdit son sourire et sembla se concentrer sur l'animal. Celui-ci grogna davantage, furieux. La vampiresse se détendit, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Je vois que mon pouvoir n'a toujours aucune emprise sur toi, un peu comme cette jeune humaine.

Elle jeta un regard froid sur Bella. La louve gronda de nouveau. Jane s'intéressa de nouveau à la femelle.

- Alors ?

- Bree. Je m'appelle Bree.

- Cette histoire est-elle vraie ? Etiez-vous vingt ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, dix-neuf ou vingt. Certains se sont battus entre eux, d'autres se sont enfuis.

- Cette Victoria t'a-t-elle créée ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit, seulement de la douleur. Riley ne voulait pas que nous pensions à elle, il disait que nos esprits n'étaient pas assez sûrs.

Victoria était vraiment rusée. Personne n'aurait su avec certitude qu'elle était impliquée si elle n'avait pas suivi Edward pour s'en prendre à Bella.

- Et Riley ?

- Il nous a entraînés. Il disait que nous devions trouver les étranges vampires aux yeux jaunes et que nous devions les exterminer. D'après lui, ce serait facile : comme la ville leur appartenait, ils viendraient eux-mêmes à notre rencontre. Nous étions sûrs de nos cibles si cette humaine se trouvait avec eux. Il a dit aussi que tout ce sang serait à nous ensuite et que le premier qui mettait la main sur l'humaine pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait.

Edward gronda. La louve aussi.

- Apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

Bree sembla soulagé par la tournure de la conversation et se rassit, prudente.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. Nous nous sommes séparés. Les autres ne nous ont pas rejoints. Riley nous a abandonné. Nous avons été taillés en pièce. J'avais peur, j'ai voulu m'enfuir et celui-ci (elle montra Carlisle de la main) m'a dit qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas si je me rendais.

- Malheureusement, jeune fille, il n'était pas en position de te faire cette offre. Enfreindre les règles a des conséquences. Etes-vous certains de tous les avoir eu ?

- Nous nous sommes aussi séparés, assura Carlisle sans broncher.

- J'avoue que je suis impressionnée, reconnu Jane avec un demi-sourire tandis que ses acolytes approuvaient. J'ai rarement vu un clan réchapper d'une telle agression. Pour quelles raison ? Pourquoi la fille était responsable ?

- Victoria en voulait à Bella, expliqua Edward, impassible.

Jane éclata d'un rire froid.

- Cette personne semble décidément provoquer d'étranges réactions puissantes chez les membres de notre race.

Elle sembla se concentrer un instant tout en la fixant et Edward se figea.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser ?

- Je vérifiais, rien de plus. Je n'ai fait aucun mal, visiblement.

Elle semblait cependant furieuse.

- Bien, notre travail est terminé, reprit-elle avec apathie. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être inutile. Dommage que nous ayons raté la bataille. Il était sûrement intéressant d'y assister.

- En effet, convint Edward. Et vous l'avez manqué de peu. Une demi-heure plus tôt et vous auriez pu accomplir vos desseins.

Jane soutint son regard sans flancher.

- Oui. Parfois, les évènements s'arrangent d'une bien triste façon.

Elle se tourna pour contempler la nouvelle-née.

- Félix !

- Un instant ! protesta Edward.

Jane haussa les sourcils mais Edward s'adressait à Carlisle.

- Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle semble prête à apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans quoi on l'entraînait.

- Nous sommes prêt à prendre Bree en charge, assura à son tour Carlisle.

Jane semblait partagée entre incrédulité et amusement.

- Nous ne tolérons aucune exception, décréta-t-elle, et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation. A propos… Caïus sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es toujours humaine, Bella. Cela l'amènera peut-être à te rendre une petite visite.

La louve gronda de nouveau sauvagement.

- La date est déjà fixée, lança Alice. Si ça se trouve, Nous vous rendrons une petite visite dans quelques mois.

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça, puis elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, sans même daigner se tourner vers Alice.

- Contente de t'avoir revu, Carlisle, dit-elle. Moi qui pensais qu'Aro exagérait. A la prochaine, donc…

Carlisle hocha la tête, l'air peiné.

- Règle moi ça, Félix, ordonna Jane avec un signe de tête en direction de Bree. Je veux rentrer.

Alors que ce dernier s'avançait, un sourire aux lèvres, que Bree le regardait avec horreur et que Carlisle et Edward s'écartaient à contrecœur, la louve s'interposa avec force et grogna furieusement. Félix s'immobilisa, prudent.

- Ecarte-toi ! ordonna Jane, glaciale.

La louve gronda avec rage tout en avançant, faisant reculer Félix. Demetri eut un léger sourire, que les Cullen remarquèrent. Félix tenta de feinter pour passer le barrage mais l'animal lui sauta dessus. Atterrissant sur son torse, elle approcha sa gueule du visage du vampire, menaçante. Elle s'apprêtait à lui arracher la tête, puisque Jane n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Je crains que cette jeune vampiresse ainsi que toute la famille Cullen ne soit sous sa protection, Jane, intervint Demetri. Aro ne sera pas satisfait de savoir que tu l'as contrariée. Tu sais à quel point il apprécie faire affaire avec elle.

La vampiresse le toisa, furieuse de son intervention mais renonça à faire usage de son pouvoir. Elle se tourna vers la louve.

- Je suppose que je ne peux m'y opposer. Soit, je lui laisse la vie. Et je préviendrais Aro de mes… découvertes.

Elle fit demi-tour, accompagnée de Félix et d'Alec. Elle parut surprise que Demetri ne les suive pas.

- J'ai une mission à accomplir pour Aro, je ne rentre pas avec vous, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Jane lui jeta un regard suspicieux, haussa les épaules et se mit en route. Demetri attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés et soupira de soulagement. Il se tourna vers la louve qui l'observait, assise, la tête penchée sur la gauche.

- Merci boule de poil, c'est un mot qui n'est pas assez fort mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit.

Elle se releva et frotta son museau contre sa main. Les Cullen observaient la scène, surpris. Demetri se tourna vers eux.

- Je vous dois des explications. Je suis un espion, je ne fais pas parti de la garde des Volturi.

- Un espion pour qui ?

- Pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire. Mais nous nous reverrons bien plus vite que vous le pensez et alors vous comprendrez tout. A présent, je dois rejoindre l'Angleterre avant qu'Aro ne s'aperçoive de ma désertion. A bientôt.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, dire le moindre mot, le vampire disparu dans les bois. La louve s'approcha rapidement de la nouvelle-née, lui lécha doucement la main et se tourna vers Carlisle, assise.

- Nous prendrons soin d'elle, je te le promets. Nous allons rester ici, le temps que Bella soit éloignée d'elle. Malgré tout, il sera peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que Bree soit prise en charge par nos cousins de Dénali. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu as protégée mes enfants et je t'en suis à jamais reconnaissant.

La louve l'observa quelques instant et baissa l'échine. Elle s'inclinait devant lui. Elle s'approche de Jasper, lui lécha aussi la main. Il lui frotta doucement la tête entre les oreilles et elle ronronna. Puis elle se releva et bondit vers les bois.

La louve courrait dans les bois, suivant l'odeur du vampire. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière, baignée de lumière. Il était là, la fixant, attendant sa venue. Il lui sourit doucement.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris de te voir ici. Mais je suppose que tu venais voir Bella, je sais que ça faisais longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu. Et j'ai aussi vu que tu avais été mordue. Alors, bien que le venin ne puisse pas te transformer sous ta forme de loup, il peut le faire lorsque tu es humaine. Et je ne suis pas certain que quelqu'un puisse l'aspirer avant une quelconque transformation.

La louve ne réagit pas, le regarda. Puis elle baissa la tête et se redressa sur ses pattes arrière tandis qu'elle reprenait sa forme humaine. Elle grimaça sous la douleur du venin et ferma les yeux. Demetri se rapprocha rapidement.

- Je te préviens ça risque de te faire mal. Mais moins que si on le laisse agir.

Il se pencha sur l'omoplate de la jeune fille et planta ses crocs dans la morsure, aspirant le venin, filtrant le sang du poison. Elle ne dit rien. Mâchoires serrées, elle refusa de laisser passer une seule plainte. Il se releva enfin.

- Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard. Prends soin de toi. Sois prudente.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et disparu. Hermione soupira, grimaça de douleur et rentra rapidement chez Charlie où elle était censée se trouver. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un des Cullen vienne la chercher et qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Elle devrait répondre à des questions quelque peu embarrassantes et agaçantes. Heureusement pour elle, son oncle était encore au commissariat. Elle remonta rapidement dans la salle de bain, avala une potion et vérifia que sa blessure se referme correctement. Elle nettoya le sang, jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son pull. Elle n'aurait aucune excuse pour expliquer un quelconque changement de vêtement. Elle s'installa ensuite dans la chambre de sa cousine mais se releva presque automatiquement en entendant la sonnette de la porte. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Jasper se tenait sur le seuil, plus beau que jamais. Elle avait beau avoir participé à la bataille, avoir protégé et soigné le vampire, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, sous sa forme humaine, de le voir entier, sain et sauf. Elle ne se contrôla pas davantage lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras, accrochée à son cou.

- Tu n'as rien ! Tu es en vie !

Elle rougit soudainement. Il rit de son empressement et la serra un peu plus contre lui.


	13. Surprise et rapprochements

Lorsqu'Hermione et Jasper retournèrent à la villa, ils furent accueillis par des sourires joyeux. Bella se précipita dans les bras de sa cousine et la remercia silencieusement. Cette dernière nota que seuls Rosalie, Edward, Bella et Esmée étaient présents. Elle fit semblant d'être surprise.

- Carlisle, Emmett et Alice sont restés à la clairière, expliqua Edward. L'une des jeunes vampires ne voulait pas se battre. Carlisle lui a offert de l'aider à se contrôler si elle renonçait à nous attaquer.

- Oh… Voilà qui est très généreux de sa part… Elle va donc vivre ici ? Est-ce que ça ne posera pas de problème avec notre présence à Bella et moi ?

- Non. Carlisle va voir avec nos cousins de Denali pour qu'ils l'accueillent et la forment.

- Ils sont aussi végétariens ?

- Oui.

A ce moment, Alice fit son entrée, seule.

- Carlisle et Emmett me font dire qu'ils partent pour Denali. Eléazar est d'accord pour accueillir Bree. Ils seront de retour demain. Tiens salut Hermione !

Cette dernière lui adressa à peine un regard et se tourna de nouveau vers Bella qui lui racontait la bataille de son point de vue. Alice sembla surprise et peinée.

- Et pour vous ? demanda Hermione à Jasper. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt facile comme prévu. Ton idée d'utiliser ton sang et celui de Bella a fonctionné plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et sous le regard amusé de sa cousine.

- Mais quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé. Une louve nous est venue en aide. Une louve blanche que personne n'a jamais vue. Elle nous a protégés tout au long du combat.

- Oui, enfin, elle t'a surtout protégé toi Jasper, lança Alice, moqueuse.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, gêné. Hermione lui sourit.

- Racontez-moi tout !

Et l'après-midi s'acheva sur ces joyeuses retrouvailles. Hermione fut rassurer de voir que tout le monde ignorait la raison de la venue de la louve et que son secret était préservé. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de tous mais ne pouvait se résoudre à leur avouer la vérité. Elle repoussait l'évidence mais ignorait alors que bientôt, elle serait mise devant le fait accompli, sans possibilité de changer le passé et surtout sans possibilité de savoir si le vampire de ses rêves la repoussera, lui brisant le cœur… Car même si la jeune fille refusait de s'avouer son attirance pour le séduisant vampire, son inconscient le savait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire réagir violemment en sa présence.

Les jours passaient. Carlisle et Emmett étaient rentrés sans problème et la jeune Bree semblait se plaire en Alaska. La routine au lycée s'était installée et plus personne ne faisait attention au Cullen et aux deux jeunes filles.

Depuis deux jours, cependant, Hermione surprenait souvent sa cousine et Alice chuchoter entre elles et s'interrompre lors de son arrivée. Loin de s'en soucier, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne tarderait pas à savoir de quoi il retournait. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Un après-midi, alors que les vampires étaient sortis chasser, laissant les deux humaines sous la surveillance d'Alice, Hermione s'était installée dans le salon pour lire en attendant le retour de Jasper. La vampiresse entra à son tour dans la pièce et se plaça devant la jeune fille, silencieuse, attendant qu'elle lève la tête. Hermione savait qu'elle se trouvait devant elle mais elle ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Mal à l'aise, la voyante se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Alice ?

Le ton indifférent de la sorcière affecta la vampiresse.

- J'ai discuté avec Bella. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Mais je croyais que ce Sirius était ton compagnon, je t'en voulais parce que je pensais que tout était perdu.

- Ca ne te regardais pas Alice et je ne vois pas ce que ça aurais changé.

La jeune fille avait décidé de faire comme si elle ne savait rien de cette histoire d'âme sœur. La vampiresse écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… Je croyais que… Oh, ce que je suis idiote ! Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, j'aurais dû venir te voir et discuter. Je me sens tellement nulle ! Je croyais que tu savais, que Bella t'avait tout dit !

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, elle en avait trop dit.

- De quoi tu parles Alice ? Je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? Qu'est-ce que Bella aurait dû me dire ?

- Rien ! Euh… Rien, je me suis trompée, c'est à Edward qu'elle doit parler.

La vampiresse eut un sourire crispé. Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre. Toutefois, le soupire de soulagement d'Alice ne lui échappa pas. Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Elle pouvait encore faire en sorte que ses relations avec Jasper restent à peu près normales. Sa cousine et la meilleure amie de cette dernière la rejoignirent dans le salon et s'installèrent pour discuter du mariage. Les vampires ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. Jasper s'installa auprès d'Hermione tandis qu'Edward adressait un sourire d'excuse à sa fiancée qui supportait avec difficultés les folies de sa belle-sœur.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui Alice, j'ai quelque chose à montrer à Bella, tenta Edward.

- Menteur ! Oh Bella, on dresse juste la liste des invités et je te libère c'est promis !

- Très bien, soupira la jeune américaine face au regard de chien battu de son amie.

Celle-ci battit des mains joyeusement et alla chercher une feuille et un stylo.

- Bien alors, les invités humains… Je dirais ta mère et son mari ainsi que ton père, évidement. Ensuite je pense à tes amis du lycée, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, Ben, Eric, Mike.

- Oh oui, surtout ne pas oublier Mike, gloussa Bella tandis qu'Edward grondait. Il fera un super cavalier pour Hermione.

Celle-ci grimaça de dégoût.

- Je préfère encore y aller avec Emmett !

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, répondit-il, en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Tu es méchante, je peux parfaitement me tenir quand je veux hein ma Rose ?

Ses frères et sœurs rirent de son air boudeur.

- On reprend, ordonna Alice. Marc et Jill. Je crois que la liste des humains est terminée. Passons à la famille du marié à présent. En dehors de nous, évidement, nos cousins d'Alaska, Peter et Charlotte ? demanda-t-elle à Jasper.

Ce dernier grimaça et secoua la tête.

- Alors pas Peter et Charlotte. Ben il n'y a personne d'autre. La liste est courte. Peut-être les Quileutes ?

- Non, dit Bella. Et la liste est très bien comme elle est. De toute façon, je suis sûre que mon père va vouloir inviter tous le commissariat.

- Heureusement que Phelps a peur de moi alors, ironisa Hermione.

Bella pouffa, suivie par Emmett et Edward. Jasper eut un sourire amusé et Alice ne répondit pas, absorbée par sa liste.

- Oh mais j'y pense ! Ce que je suis bête, ils font partie de ta famille. On doit inviter tes parents Hermione !

- NON !

Le cri de Bella couvrit la réponse platonique d'Hermione. Les Cullen les regardèrent, ahuris par la réaction de Bella et par la réponse des deux jeunes filles. Ces dernières échangèrent un regard, surprises de leur synchronisation et éclatèrent de rire. Elles réussirent à reprendre leur calme. Bella se leva.

- C'est bon Alice, elle est terminée ta liste et elle est parfaite. Alors fais tes invitations, envoie les et laisse moi tranquille avec ça s'il-te-plaît.

- Mais… Ton oncle et ta tante… Hermione, tes parents…

- Ne sont pas les bienvenus Alice, répondit Bella.

- Et surtout, si jamais tu t'obstines à les inviter quand même, ils risquent d'être un peu en retard. Ils sont morts, termina Hermione avec un sourire cynique.

Alice plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que toute la famille se tournait vers elle, compatissante mais aussi choquée du manque de tristesse dans sa voix. Bella l'observa attentivement. Mais la réflexion qu'elle fit ainsi que leur geste les surprirent encore plus.

- Au moins, ils ont fait quelque chose de bien.

Et elle fit claquer sa main contre celle de sa cousine en signe de victoire.

- Ne nous regardez pas comme si on était des monstres de ne pas être pliées de douleur et de tristesse face à la perte de membres de notre famille, dit Hermione, nonchalante. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimée et ont passé leur vie à m'humilier et me rabaisser. Quand ils sont morts, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus en contact avec eux. Je ne vais certainement pas pleurer des gens pour qui j'étais une étrangère et qui ne m'ont rien apportée dans la vie.

Sur ce, elle retourna à sa lecture. Seul Jasper perçut la blessure de cet aveu et la souffrance qu'avaient engendrés cette indifférence et ce mépris.

Cette conversation et le fait de parler de la mort de ses parents avaient fait remontés en Hermione les souvenirs de la guerre. Elle avait réussi à ne rien montrer tant qu'elle était avec les autres mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle laissa les larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues en repensant à ses amis morts, à ceux encore vivants qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir abandonnés. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps sans eux mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Elle devait profiter au maximum de ce que la vie acceptait de lui offrir. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et attendit quelques minutes avant de redescendre, elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle rejoignit toute la famille et prépara un rapide dîné en compagnie d'Esmée. Une fois celui-ci avalé, et alors que les « enfants » Cullen s'installaient devant un film avec Bella, Hermione sortit prendre l'air dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la maison et s'allongea dans l'herbe du grand jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison. Le regard plongé dans les étoiles et l'esprit au-delà de tout. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la présence de Jasper et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle croisa son regard mordoré qu'elle s'en aperçue. Elle sursauta légèrement.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas senti arriver…

- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, excuse-moi…

Elle lui sourit doucement et se perdit dans l'or de ses yeux. Il la fixa à son tour, la sondant au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Je suis désolée pour tes parents. Par pour leur décès, précisa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, mais pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre. J'ignore la raison même si je sais que tu nous le diras bientôt mais je sais que tu ne méritais pas ça.

La jeune fille resta muette face à l'assurance du vampire. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le ciel.

- Mes parents ont toujours regretté ma venue au monde. Je n'ai jamais été désirée et ils se sont toujours appliqués à me le montrer. J'ai eu beau faire tous les efforts inimaginables, je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire aimer et respecter.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regarda et sourit doucement.

- Petite fille, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes propres parents me haïssaient. Au fil du temps, je me suis éloignée du domicile familial de plus en plus jusqu'à le déserter dès l'âge de 12 ans. Je passais toutes mes vacances chez la mère de mon meilleur ami, on était tous toujours fourrés là-bas.

Jasper approcha doucement sa main et essuya l'unique larme qui s'échappait des yeux de la jeune femme. Il garda un instant sa main en place et la jeune fille ferma les yeux, profitant du toucher à la fois doux et tendre, fort et rassurant du vampire de ses rêves.

- Parle-moi un peu de ta vie humaine, demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon enfance. Je suis né en 1844 sous le nom de Jasper Whitlock, commença-t-il. J'ai grandi à Houston au Texas. Quand j'ai eu presque 17 ans, je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée confédérée, j'ai menti sur mon âge pour être accepté. Mon don étant déjà présent alors que j'étais encore humain, grâce à lui, j'au pu gravir rapidement les échelons et j'ai été promu avant des hommes plus âgés et plus expérimentés. Au moment de la bataille de Galveston, j'étais le plus jeune major de l'armée confédérée. Et puis j'ai rencontré Maria et j'ai été transformé.

Hermione sentit qu'il ne désirait pas s'étendre sur sa transformation pour l'instant. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Jasper l'observait toujours. Elle lui sourit, malicieuse. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Quel âge as-tu Jasper ?

Il sourit à son tour, amusée.

- J'ai 19 ans.

Elle rit.

- Non, ton âge vampirique !

Il redevint grave, la jaugea du regard, hésita.

- J'ai été transformé en 1863 à l'âge de 19 ans. Nous sommes en 2012, j'ai donc 149 ans mais si tu comptes mes dix-neuf années humaines je suis né il y 168 ans…

Il détourna le regard, craignant sa réaction. Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire doucement.

- Tu es plutôt bien conservé…

Il la regarda étrangement.

- Tu verrais ta tête, pouffa-t-elle. Tu croyais que je me mettrais à hurler et que je partirai en courant ? Que je te tournerais le dos parce que tu as quelques années de plus que moi ? Je suis vexée Jasper Whitlock !

- Quelques années ?! Hermione je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! Tu devrais être, je ne sais pas, terrifiée, horrifiée, dégoûtée !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Enfin ! Je savais déjà que tu étais plus vieux, tout comme toute ta famille ! Comme tous les vampires au monde ! Franchement Jasper… J'ai vu toute sorte de chose et j'ai à peine 18 ans… tu es loin d'être la personne la plus étrange ou la plus effrayante que je connaisse.

Il la regarda intensément.

- Je suis sérieux Hermione, je suis un vampire, l'être le plus dangereux et effrayant qu'il puisse exister.

Elle perdit son air amusée et son visage se teinta de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- Crois-moi, chuchota-t-elle, je connais plus effrayant que toi… je n'ai pas peur de toi Jasper…

Il parut surpris. Il sentit aussi sa tristesse et lui caressa la joue doucement. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel.

- J'aime me poser dans l'herbe et observer le ciel la nuit. On le fait souvent avec Sirius. L'étoile Sirius fait d'ailleurs partie de la constellation du chien, Canis Major. Ca nous permet de nous retrouver, de parler.

Elle sourit au ciel au souvenir des différentes fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés dans le jardin.

- Vous avez l'air très proche, fit remarquer Jasper.

- Oui. Il est génial. C'est lui qui m'a accueillit à la mort de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans leur maison alors j'ai vendu et je me suis installée avec lui. En plus, il vit tout seul dans une grande maison et il s'ennuie un peu.

- Il te manque…

- Oui. Enormément. Mais c'est lui qui m'a poussée à partir. Il sait ce qu'il me faut et ce qui est bon pour moi et revoir Bella était la seule chose à faire. Et il a bien fait de m'y obliger, rit-elle. Je suis contente de tous vous connaître, c'est tellement… rafraîchissant !

Il rit à son tour. Rire qui provoqua d'étranges sensations dans tous le corps de la jeune femme. Elle rougit légèrement. Le silence s'installa. Ils regardaient ensemble les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se retourna sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Jasper, Il la regarda faire, surpris. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité comme jamais auparavant. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Jasper avait à son tour fermé les siens. Elle tendit la main, la posa sur le poignet du vampire et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'avant-bras du vampire. Surpris, ce dernier retira vivement son bras et rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il devant le visage confus de la jeune humaine. Tu m'as surpris…

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais dû te prévenir…

Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

- Je peux… ?

Il lui tendit de nouveau son bras, les sourcils froncés. Elle reposa ses doigts sur la peau du vampire et attendit un instant. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était habitué à son contact, elle promena sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil ses réactions. Il ferma les yeux et se tendit alors qu'elle montait et descendait sur sa peau immaculée. Elle caressa la peau, celle qu'elle désirait effleurer depuis un moment déjà, celle qui lui avait semblée inaccessible. Elle releva la main, l'approcha du visage du vampire, hésita puis la posa sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle la caressa un instant, puis dirigea sa main vers le reste de son visage. La jeune fille rougit de son audace mais ne put refreiner son désir. Hermione crut que l'obscurité était responsable des iris sombres de Jasper. En réalité, les gestes de la jeune femme – plutôt intime pour le vampire – avaient déclenché en lui d'étranges sensations et un soudain désir.

Le désir de se déclarer.

Le désir de l'embrasser.

Le désir de la faire sienne.

Pour l'éternité.

A son tour, et contre toute attente, il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme et la déposa sur sa joue. Il la caressa et remonta sur son visage. Il traça chaque trait, chaque contour. Il passa son doigt sur son nez, appréciant les ailes délicates qui frémirent sur son passage. Il massa les temps doucement. Il descendit sa main dans son cou qu'il frôla du bout de ses doigts glacés, déclenchant des frissons chez Hermione. Cette dernière sentit alors la main changer de place, et des frissons se firent plus violents. Elle se retira vivement. Surpris, il la regarda.

- C'est un endroit très sensible pour moi, avoua-t-elle rougissante en posant sa paume sur la petite partie située sous son oreille.

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- Ne te moque pas !

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition. Ils restèrent silencieux, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Hermione en profita pour refermer les yeux. Les sensations que Jasper avait engendrées en elle résonnaient encore dans tout son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Elle se demandait si cela tenait du fait qu'elle serait l'âme sœur de Jasper. Elle soupira intérieurement, agacée. Elle connaissait tout mieux que quiconque mais quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle était pire qu'une novice. Pourtant, en analysant en profondeur ses réactions, ses battements de cœur frénétique en présence du beau vampire, ses rougissements au moindre compliment, frôlement, ses pensées positives et joyeuses quand elle est avec lui… Elle ne pouvait que réaliser une chose : Hermione était irrévocablement amoureuse de Jasper.

Et cela l'effrayait.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment y faire face.

Et surtout parce que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Cette constatation lui déchira le cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya discrètement et se redressa. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre et profiter du jeune homme sans qu'il ne sache rien.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible, la tête toujours vers le ciel.

Il se redressa à son tour, alerte.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Bien sûr ! Je te remercie pour cette soirée !

Il lui sourit. Il l'aida à se relever et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Ils furent accueillis par des sourires joyeux. Seule Bella nota la tristesse de sa cousine.

Quelques jours après l'annonce brutale de la mort des parents d'Hermione, la jeune femme eut de nouveau une mauvaise, très mauvaise surprise.

Ce matin, Hermione se leva comme à son habitude de bonne heure. Elle descendit au salon où Jasper l'attendait. C'était une sorte d'habitude qu'ils avaient pris, se retrouver et discuter lorsque la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à dormir . C'était aussi une façon pour eux d'apprendre à se connaître et de se rapprocher, doucement mais sûrement. Vers neuf heures, toute la famille les rejoignit. Bella se prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'elle avala rapidement sous les directives d'Alice. Cette dernière avait décidé d'aller chercher des échantillons de tissus pour la décoration qu'Hermione avait proposée. Elle voulait aussi aller chez le fleuriste voir le bouquet de la mariée et de la demoiselle d'honneur ainsi que ceux placés sur les tables du repas. Elle désirait aussi passer chez le traiteur pour faire goûter à Bella et à Hermione en même temps les différents plats qu'il propose pour choisir le repas du mariage. Bella et Edward réussirent à négocier avec la vampiresse. Elles iraient chercher les chutes de nappes, serviettes et autres décorations et décideraient du repas et des fleurs le lendemain. Les deux amoureux furent soulagés, ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Pendant leur absence, Edward s'occuperait de leur voyage de noce.

Les deux jeunes filles furent absentes deux heures. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prépara le déjeuner pour sa cousine et elle-même. Contre toute attente et sous les moqueries d'Emmett, Jasper l'aida. Leur relation commençait à prendre une autre tournure depuis la veille. Les gestes qu'ils avaient échangés leur avait permis de se rapprocher et de faire remonter légèrement et inconsciemment leur sentiments à la surface, surtout concernant Hermione puisque Jasper savait déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle ignorait. Elle était toujours persuadée que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais elle avait décidé de passer outre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait rester proche de lui s'il restait dans l'ignorance, il ne la fuirait pas. Dès lors, le moindre mouvement était une bonne excuse pour s'effleurer. Chacun semblait rechercher le contact de l'autre sans pour autant se laisser complètement envahir pas leur sentiment. Après un dernier regard échangé, les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans le salon. Alice et Bella rentrèrent à ce moment. La vampiresse arborait un sourire réjouit. La jeune humaine s'affala sans élégance sur le canapé, épuisée.

- Quelle grâce ! pouffa sa cousine.

Bella lui lança un regard noir. Emmett éclata de rire à son tour et Edward étouffa le sien pour s'éviter les foudres de sa promise. Hermione emmena sa cousine dans la cuisine où elles déjeunèrent. Alice vint rapidement les chercher et les mena dans sa chambre. Pendant une heure et demie, elles vérifièrent les tissus, les nappes, les serviettes et toute la décoration du mariage.

Alors qu'elles faisaient une pause, gentiment autorisée par Alice, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Alice sautilla. Elle poussa les deux jeunes filles en dehors de la chambre et descendit au salon pour accueillir leur visiteur, entraînant sa meilleure amie et Hermione dans son sillage. Cette dernière entra à son tour dans le salon, en retrait des autres.

- Bella ! Ma chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir !

Hermione crut à un cauchemar en voyant l'identité de la personne. Mais Bella, horrifiée, confirma sa vision.

- Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !


	14. Une visite inattendue

- Oh ma Bella ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Tu m'as manquée chérie.

Renée prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Bella se dégagea doucement. Elle semblait contrariée mais réussit à le cacher à sa mère.

- Maman ? Il faut que je parle avec Alice quelques instants.

- Voyons Bella, laisse-moi saluer toute la famille.

Elle prit dans ses bras Esmée et Alice et salua Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Jasper, Carlisle étant à l'hôpital. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, pensant avoir à faire avec un autre membre de la famille Cullen. Elle se figea en la reconnaissant et ses traits se durcirent.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, celle-là ?

Hermione eut un regard de défi et un sourire moqueur. Les Cullen parurent surpris d'une telle animosité envers sa nièce mais ne dirent rien. Jasper se plaça seulement derrière la sorcière et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ne commence pas tu veux, soupira Bella. Si tu n'es pas contente, alors on va chez Charlie, mais laisse Hermione tranquille. A présent il faut que je parle à Alice.

Esmée s'interposa rapidement, ne désirant pas qu'une dispute éclate.

- Renée ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Renée détourna difficilement la tête, trop occupée à fusiller sa nièce du regard. Elle adressa cependant un ravissant sourire à la vampiresse.

- Oui, je vous remercie. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je voulais tellement faire une surprise à ma Bella.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. Venez à la cuisine, je vais faire du café.

Les deux femmes disparurent après que Bella ait assuré à sa mère qu'elle la rejoindrait après. Après leur départ, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis elle expira doucement.

- Alice ?

Son ton, calme, pressentait pourtant une sourde colère.

- Il y a un problème Bella ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que ta mère vienne te voir…

Hermione se tourna vers la vampiresse, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Alice, siffla-t-elle, menaçante. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Non mais tu pensais à quoi !

- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise…

- La prochaine fois, garde tes foutues idées pour toi, cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

Bella soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête. La sorcière monta les escaliers et entendit Alice demander :

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que ta mère soit présente ?

- Bien sûr que si mais ma mère accepte Hermione autant que ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. Entre elles, ça risque de faire des étincelles…

Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, la jeune gryffondor ferma la porte de sa chambre, se jeta sur le lit et tenta de clamer sa colère. Bien sûr qu'Alice n'y était pour rien, elle avait voulu bien faire, mais une fois encore, alors que son quotidien semblait prendre un chemin agréable, il fallait que Renée vienne tout gâcher. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son rythme cardiaque. Elle respira profondément et expira de la même façon et sentit bientôt sa respiration se faire sereine et son cœur se calmer, ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt de s'arrêter. Elle sourit. Ces périodes de transe lui faisaient toujours beaucoup de bien. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la bercer, coulant dans ses veines et jusqu'à son cœur. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes. Ce procédé permettait à son corps de se reposer et à son esprit de récupérer puisqu'elle ne pouvait dormir. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souvent car il comportait un risque. Si elle avait recours trop souvent à ce procédé, elle risquait de rester bloquer dans son corps en pause et de ne jamais pouvoir revenir à la vie. Elle serait dans une sorte de coma. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son cœur repartit doucement et elle eut un petit rire lorsque le bien-être l'envahit. Sa colère avait disparu et elle savait que rien ne pourrait entraver sa bonne humeur. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit lire au salon. Lorsqu'elle s'installa, Jasper vint la rejoindre rapidement. Elle croisa son regard paniqué. Il sembla rassuré de la voir entière. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les vampires entendraient son cœur ralentir.

- Je vais bien. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pensé que vous entendriez, murmura-t-elle.

Il souffla, soulagé et s'installa à ses côtés. Il serra sa main doucement et elle lui sourit tendrement. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Le reste de la famille arriva à son tour et la regarda avec inquiétude. Bella s'installa de l'autre côté de sa cousine tandis que Renée prenait place dans un fauteuil en face, indifférente et discutant du mariage avec Esmée et Alice.

- Tu as recommencé, lui marmonna Bella discrètement bien que les vampires l'entendent. Ils ont cru que tu étais en train de mourir.

- Du clame Bella. Je ne risque rien en faisant ça. Au contraire, ça m'est extrêmement bénéfique. Je ne dors pas. C'est le seul moyen pour que mon corps récupère.

Bella pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Hermione serra sa main avec affection et adressa un regard d'excuse aux vampires. Elle replongea dans son livre sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, elle ressentit une gêne étrange, comme un besoin. Elle tenta d'y faire abstraction. La gêne reprit et elle grimaça, ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de noter.

- Il y a un problème ?

Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux.

- Je crois que mon corps veut du chocolat. Liquide et chaud si possible.

Il sourit, amusé. Renée releva la tête et fusilla sa nièce du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas te lever et te le faire toute seule ?

- Dis celle qui est incapable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule !

Elle tira Jasper par la manche.

- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu me montrerais ta façon de faire ?

Dans la cuisine, il fit chauffer le lait à feu doux. Il sortit des fèves de caco sous le regard stupéfait de la jeune fille et les écrasa doucement.

- Ce sont de vraies fèves ? Ca alors !

Il sourit, satisfait de sa petite surprise. Lorsque le lait fut suffisamment chaud, il y versa la poudre de cacao. Il mélangea bien et ajouta un ingrédient surprenant même s'il se mariait parfaitement : un feuille de menthe qu'il laissa infuser 10 secondes. Il versa le tout dans une tasse. Ravie, elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer de la tasse mais il lui barra le passage.

- Je ferais mon travail jusqu'à la fin. Nous retournons au salon et tu auras ton chocolat lorsque tu seras bien installée.

Elle se précipita vers le salon, sous le regard surpris des autres, s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant.

- Je suis très bien installée !

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Il reprit sa place initiale, à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main impatiente.

- Jasper ! Ne me fais pas languir comme ça !

Il eut un léger rire et lui tendit enfin la tasse. Elle s'empressa d'y tremper ses lèvres et poussa un soupire de satisfaction.

- Jasper fait des chocolats aussi bon que ça, Hermione ? se moqua Emmett.

- Tu veux goûter ? lui demanda-t-elle, levant des yeux rieurs par-dessus sa tasse.

Il grimaça. Elle rit doucement.

- Il est encore meilleur que le premier, constata-t-elle en souriant. Accepterais-tu d'être mon chocolatier chaud attitré ?

- Avec plaisir…

Elle lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant et dégusta tranquillement sa tasse, ignorant le reniflement méprisant de Renée. Elle récupéra son livre, s'appuya sur le bras de Jasper et s'enfonça dans un autre univers.

- Puis-je voir la liste des invités ? demanda Renée.

Bella jeta un regard inquiet à sa cousine qui s'était figée. Nul doute que la mère de la future mariée ferait une réflexion quant à l'absence de son frère et de sa belle-sœur au mariage de sa fille. Alice lui tendit la feuille. Renée la parcourut rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta tante Jean et ton oncle Henry ne sont donc pas invités ? Voyons Bella, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu, ils seront ravis de voir la magnifique jeune fille que tu es devenue et de rencontrer sa belle-famille.

- Ils ne pourront pas venir maman…, commença la jeune humaine, mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Les as-tu contactés au moins ?

- Ils sont morts.

L'annonce d'Hermione fit l'effet d'une bombe. Renée se figea, les yeux agrandis par le choc, pâle comme la mort.

- Tu… tu… tu les as… tu les as tués !

- Ah non, ce n'est pas moi, désolée.

L'indifférence de sa nièce remplie Renée de fureur. Elle se leva, tremblante.

- Tu les as tués ! C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts ! De ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas venue au monde, ils seraient toujours vivants ! Assassin ! Meurtrière ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Toi et les tiens devriez tous brûler sur le bûcher !

- Oh ! Comme les sorcières au Moyen-âge ! ricana Hermione, amusée par son jeu de mots et toujours aussi peu encline à calmer sa tante.

Renée rougit furieusement et les Cullen crurent qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Esmée alla lui chercher un verre d'eau tandis que Bella s'évertuait à la calmer.

- Tu es une erreur de la nature ! s'égosilla de plus belle la mère de la future mariée. Tu es responsable de leur mort tout comme tu l'es de celle de Solal !

- Maman !

Horrifiée, Bella plaqua une main sur sa bouche et retomba sur le canapé. Hermione se raidit et bondit brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Solal ! rugit-elle, révoltée. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et il a disparu sans jamais laisser de traces ! On ne sait même pas s'il est mort !

- Ne me fait pas rire ! hurla à son tour Renée. C'est toi et tes trucs bizarres qui l'avez tué !

- Il a disparu parce qu'il ne vous supportait plus oui ! Toi et mes soi-disant parents, toujours à vouloir décider pour tout le monde de ce qu'il faut faire ! Vous êtes des égoïstes !

- Tu as tué Solal ! Tu as tué mon frère ! Tu as tué ma belle-sœur ! Bientôt tu tueras ma fille !

L'hystérie de Renée toucha à son comble et elle ne retint pas un sourire haineux et cruel face à la réaction de sa nièce. Cette dernière bondit sur elle.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas responsable de la disparition de Solal !

Elle fut retenue de justesse par Emmett tandis que Renée reculait de frayeur. Hermione se débattit violemment mais il la tira vers l'extérieur du jardin. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, anéantie par la douleur, la tristesse et la fureur. A l'intérieur, cependant, la relève était assurée.

- Vous avez vu ? Elle a voulu me tuer moi aussi, chevrota Renée.

- Tais-toi !

La voix sèche de Bella claqua dans les airs, surprenants tout le monde. Elle, d'habitude si douce et si timide, semblait furieuse. Elle fixa sa mère, implacable.

- Tu es allée trop loin cette fois. Hermione ne fera jamais de mal à personne. Tu ne la connais pas. Alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterais pas. Je veux que tu retournes à ton hôtel. Tu reprends tes bagages et tu quittes la ville. Immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas te revoir tu as bien compris ? Je ne veux pas de toi à mon mariage ! Et si tu ne le fais pas, je demande à Charlie d'intervenir. Et crois-moi, s'il apprend tout ce que tu viens de dire à Hermione, il ne te renverra pas à Phoenix en douceur !

Le mot « choc » n'est pas assez grand pour expliquer le sentiment de la famille Cullen et de Renée Dwyer à ce moment-là. Isabella Swan, la douce, la timide, la gentille, celle qui désirait plus que tout devenir vampire mais pas au détriment du bonheur de ses parents, venait de déclarer la guerre à sa mère et de lui interdire l'accès à son mariage, à quelques semaines de la cérémonie.


	15. Enchantement

Lorsque Renée fut partie, trop abasourdie par la réaction de sa fille pour songer à protester, Bella chercha sa cousine. Elle la trouva dans le jardin, dans la même position que lorsqu'Emmett l'avait relâchée. Assise dans l'herbe, les genoux relevés et entourés de ses bras, la sorcière semblait avoir envie de disparaître. Bella s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu énervé, murmura timidement Hermione.

- Tu as tellement de haine en toi, de colère, de rancœur…

- Il y a de quoi, tu ne crois pas ? demanda la sorcière avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Sans doute, sourit tristement Bella. Ne culpabilise pas, elle est allée trop loin. Elle a tort et tu le sais. Ne crois rien de ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je n'ai tué personne Bella, pourtant je suis responsable de leur mort. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Et toi, tu sais que tu aurais pue les protéger si tu avais vraiment voulu qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement et observa sa cousine avec stupeur. Elle avait raison. Mais elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à penser. Elle ne tentait pas de se trouver des excuses. Mais ses relations avec ses « parents » avaient été à ce point insignifiantes qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à leur sécurité. Parce que celle-ci ne l'intéressait pas. Elle s'était souciée d'eux autant qu'ils s'étaient souciés d'elle plus jeune. Elle sourit doucement et haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Ne gâchons pas davantage cette belle journée. Veuillez excuser mon comportement, demanda-t-elle aux Cullen. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon habitude.

Esmée la prit dans ses bras. Le reste de la famille lui sourit et Jasper s'approcha d'elle alors que Bella rejoignait son fiancé. L'ancien soldat et la sorcière se retrouvèrent seuls. Il sentit l'incertitude de la jeune fille et ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia avec plaisir et soulagement. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Tentant de s'imprégner de l'essence de l'autre. Comme pour en garder une trace indélébile de son passage, de sa présence. Afin de ne faire qu'un.

Hermione finit par se dégager, à contrecœur. Elle observa le vampire face à elle.

Sa beauté lui coupait le souffle. Son regard profond la paralysait et la protégeait. Sa voix grave et chaude la faisait se sentir toute chose et la rassurait. Jasper avait sur elle des effets tout en contradictions et pourtant tellement complémentaires.

Elle était sous son charme.

Définitivement.

Non pas parce qu'il était vampire, non. Mais parce que c'était lui. Tout simplement.

Elle tenta d'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle avouerait sa condition. Sera-t-il déçu d'elle ? Dégoûté ? Effrayé ? La détestera-t-il ? Elle était sa compagne d'éternité, son âme-sœur, selon les autres. Pouvait-il quand même la rejeter ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle le craignait. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'en relever.

Elle croisa le regard confiant de Jasper. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle sourit doucement.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans les bois. Je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Il acquiesça et ne la quitta pas des yeux, même après qu'elle eut disparu à travers les arbres.

Hermione se sentit immédiatement connectée à la forêt. Elle se sentit sereine. Elle ressentait l'esprit de la nature, des arbres, des animaux. Elle ressentit aussi la présence d'un flux d'énergie puissant. Aussi puissant que celui qui entourait et protégeait Poudlard. Elle avança, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, comme hypnotisée. Elle arriva à l'orée d'une immense clairière. Un étrange rideau scintillant semblait permettre d'y pénétrer. Elle avança, confiante et perça le rideau.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir été transporté ailleurs. Face à elle se trouvait une immense prairie. L'herbe était fournie, verte et semblait aussi moelleuse qu'un tapis, recouverte de fleurs des champs. L'air était pur et agréable, le soleil brillait sans être insupportable, le ciel bleu était dépourvu du moindre nuage et une légère brise jouait dans les herbes et les cheveux d'Hermione. Un étrange miroitement attira son attention. S'approchant, elle se pencha sur ce qui s'avéra être un lac dont l'eau était si peur qu'elle était transparente. Une eau turquoise qui permettait d'apercevoir le fond de fin sable blanc. Mais ce qui enchanta le plus la jeune fille et le calme olympien qui régnait en cet endroit. La sérénité qui la dominait la nettoyait de tout sentiment négatif. Etrangement, il lui sembla reconnaître ce sentiment de bien-être. Elle repoussa cette sensation. Instinctivement, elle pensa à Jasper et à ce que pourrait lui apporter ce lieu empreint de magie et de beauté. Elle sourit en se revoyant dans les bras de son vampire. « Ton vampire ! TON vampire ! Ca ne va pas mieux Hermione, reprends-toi bon sang ! » Elle décida d'aller le chercher. Elle pria silencieusement pour que la prairie ne disparaisse pas et retourna dans la véritable forêt. Elle repoussa la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait lorsqu'elle était proche de Jasper. Secouant la tête, elle se précipita vers la ville, impatiente.

Les Cullen la virent débarquer, les yeux brillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Surpris pour les uns, inquiets pour les autres, ils l'observèrent tenter de reprendre son souffle.

- Où est Jasper ?

- Dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui…

Sans attendre, la sorcière se précipita dans les escaliers et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Jasper l'observa, surpris. Elle saisit un sac dans lequel elle jeta des vêtements de rechange pour elle et pour le vampire. Elle saisit un maillot de bain et alla dans la salle de bain pour l'enfila puis se rhabilla. Elle arracha le livre des mains du jeune homme et le tira par le bras pour qu'il la suive. Elle le lâcha une fois au salon et repassa par la cuisine où elle embarqua deux paquets de gâteaux et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle fourra dans le sac. Elle le ferma et rejoignit Jasper, tout aussi stupéfait que les autres quant au comportement de la jeune fille. Elle s'en aperçut et, loin de se sentir vexée, elle sourit en imaginant la scène à travers leurs yeux. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle ! Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement et se plaça face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Pourrais-tu me faire confiance ?

Il plissa les yeux mais acquiesça.

- Parfait ! s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors à tout à l'heure, tout le monde !

Sortant, elle s'élança vers la forêt, recherchant le fameux rideau scintillant. Elle savait que Jasper la suivait à son allure derrière elle. Elle retrouva facilement la clairière et s'arrêta brusquement, forçant le vampire à faire de même : le rideau était toujours là Elle s'apprêtait à le traverser mais fut retenue par son ami.

- Hermione, non ! Cette chose est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ça peut être dangereux !

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Tu as dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance non ? Alors, suis-moi, je connais ce phénomène.

Méfiant et dubitatif, Jasper lutta contre lui-même pour retenir la sorcière et l'empêcher de franchir cet « chose ». Il craignait de la voir disparaître. Elle saisit sa main et l'incita à la suivre avec douceur. Il obtempéra et ils traversèrent le mur étincelant. Hermione se délecta de la réaction de son ami. Face au paysage presque irréel, il perdit ses mots.

- Mais… Comment… Enfin, c'est impossible ! Nous étions dans la forêt il y a une minute et on se retrouve dans un endroit qui…

- …Ne devrait pas exister, compléta la jeune fille, souriante.

Il la regarda, encore plus stupéfait et méfiant. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication quant à cet endroit, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas en danger. Ce lieu regorge d'une énergie pure et accueillante. C'est comme un petit paradis.

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Ton don d'empathie n'est pas facile à supporter au quotidien parce que tu n'as pas encore appris à le contrôler. J'ai pensé que ce lieu pourrait te soulager quelques heures. Il dégage une telle sérénité et un tel réconfort. Je me sens bien ici et je pensais que ce serait aussi ton cas.

Elle attendit une réponse de sa part mais il ne réagit pas. Elle baissa la tête, triste.

- Désolée, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, que tu pourrais tenter de te ressourcer sans personne autour de toi, te détendre complètement. Tu as toujours l'air de souffrir et de lutter et…

Elle fut interrompue par Jasper qui la plaqua contre lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci infiniment. Je ne ressens que tes sentiments et ils sont calmes. Je ne perçois rien d'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, de revivre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Pendant qu'il partait visiter le lieu, elle se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau limpide. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de la trouver tiède. Elle fit des longueurs pour se détendre, plongea pour voir les ponds. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour dans le lac de Poudlard et elle sourit de plaisir. Jasper ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au bord du lac.

- Allez, rejoins-moi ! Elle est chaude !

Seulement, elle était en maillot de bain. Gêné, il détourna le regard. Il était en train de se demander si c'était une bonne idée lorsqu'il se retrouva trempé. Hermione le regardait, malicieuse. Il plissa les yeux, un sourire qui promettait une vengeance en bonne et due forme.

- Ton maillot est dans le sac, lança-t-elle, amusée.

Il rejoignit le sac à vitesse vampirique et se changea de la même façon. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il avait rejoint le bord du lac et il sautait à proximité d'elle, l'éclaboussant copieusement. Elle éclata de rire et lui lança une gerbe d'eau en plein visage. Mais il esquiva et plongea. Il lui agrippa les chevilles et tira. Surprise, elle but la tasse et remonta à la surface, riant, crachant et toussant. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à nager, à chahuter, se détendre. Finalement, Hermione, épuisée, sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Elle se rhabilla, s'allongea sur une serviette et se plongea dans un roman tout en grignotant des gâteaux pendant que Jasper nageait toujours. Il ne tarda toutefois pas à la rejoindre. Il essora ses cheveux sur la jeune fille qui sursauta.

- Jasper !

Il rit de son air choqué et surpris. Elle se releva rapidement et lui courut après, sans grand espoir de le rattraper. Alors elle fit mine d'être fâchée et se rapprocha du bord de l'eau. Inquiet de l'avoir vexée, Jasper se rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour se faire pardonner. Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle glissa son pied dans l'eau et l'éclaboussa à son tour. Elle se mit à courir, prenant un peu d'avance. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Il la rattraper en effet très vite. Ils se chamaillèrent de nouveaux avant de retourner s'installer sur les serviettes. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ils observèrent dans un silence serein ce ciel qui ne devait pas exister.

- Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

La question d'Hermione brisa la quiétude installée.

- Comment ça ?

- As-tu un rêve ? Quelque chose que tu voudrais faire mais que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser ?

Il réfléchit. Si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de se déclarer, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il aimerait faire.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Etre seul pendant 150, ça pèse quand tu es entouré de couple alors… Pouvoir être avec ma moitié… Ou bien pourvoir manger comme n'importe qui même si je reste vampire tu comprends ? Juste pouvoir m'installer à table comme Bella et toi. Ou redevenir humain juste une journée. Ne plus avoir ce fichu don.

- Ton don est très utile Jasper, il faut juste apprendre à le contrôler.

- Je le contrôle déjà.

- Tu contrôle l'aspect que tu en connais. Tu ressens les sentiments des autres et tu peux projeter des émotions et les contrôler. Mais je suis certaine que tu peux encore le façonner. Tu devrais pourvoir bloquer les sentiments des autres, comme si tu l'enfermais à l'intérieur de toi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- J'en suis certaine, sourit-elle. Et je pourrais t'aider pour ça. Si tu veux bien sûr.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Le silence s'installe de nouveau rapidement brisé par le vampire.

- Et toi ? Quel est ton rêve ?

- Pouvoir oublier certaines choses… Pouvoir aimer autant que je pourrais être aimée… Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve…

- Tu ne veux pas fonder une famille ? Avoir des enfants, une maison, un job sympa.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Et je t'avoue que ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. J'aime les enfants… mais ceux des autres.

Il rit avec elle. Intérieurement, il était content de sa réponse. Si elle acceptait d'être avec lui, elle ne regretterait pas de renoncer à la maternité. Il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit de contentement et se releva doucement.

- On va peut-être rentrer… Je ne sais pas si le temps passe de la même façon ici… Nous sommes peut-être dans un rêve qui sait… dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Jasper s'immobilisa et l'observa. Elle rangeait leurs affaires et les mettait dans le sac. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle remarqua le regard de Jasper rivé sur elle, intense. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Jasper ? A quoi penses-tu ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis s'avança doucement.

- Je me disais, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner tout en en se rapprochant très près d'elle, que puisque nous étions peut-être en plein rêve, je pouvais faire ceci…

Il glissa ses mains dans la nuque de la jeune fille, les pouces lui caressant les joues et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentit son cœur bondir d'anticipation et d'anxiété. Elle décida de se laisser aller complètement et franchit d'elle-même les derniers centimètres que le vampire avait laissés, lui offrant le choix de se rétracter.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, les sensations explosèrent en eux. Les liens invisibles qui les avaient déjà traversés auparavant devinrent indestructibles. Jasper eut l'impression que son cœur se remettait à battre. Hermione crut que le sien allait bondir de sa poitrine. Ses jambes auraient lâchées si le vampire ne l'avait pas plaquée contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le geste était naturel, aucun d'eux ne se sentait maladroit ou gêné. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'Hermione manqua de souffle. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, ils tentaient reprendre leur respiration bien que l'essoufflement soit plus important pour l'humaine. Cependant, l'émotion avait envahi le vampire. Rouvrant les yeux, Hermione rougit sous le regard intense de Jasper et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, prit sa main et ils quittèrent ce lieu magique, témoin du nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation.


End file.
